A princess and her problem
by meiniv
Summary: Can Mira and Warp have their love survive an evil emperor and the Possible negative output from the people she loves and cares? Find out! (Read more at archive of our own)
1. Chapter 1

'Can this get anymore annoying and boring?'  
Mira was annoyed by the party of nobles and so many more here to impress her father and gain a seat in his council. The worst part they go to her for the sake of being notice or to insult her choice of career or even much worse: court her for the crown. Her father had previously been wanting to spend time with her but she finds out when she came to her home planet, he did this: a ball for all the bachelors to annoy her to drinking. She was adorning a red dress tailored to fit her as she had her hair up for the occasion. She was really irritated but the party was not her concern.  
It was the unwanted suitors.  
"Mira!"  
She turned to see her father with a man about her age maybe older with red/brown hair and a beard. He was handsome and charming looking, but she already have someone and that someone is Warp.  
Warp Darkmatter.  
An enemy,  
A jerk,  
And he's her boyfriend.  
Mira and Warp have been seeing each other since the encounter with the ambassador give or take maybe 4 months and every moment was much wonderful and truly better. It was even more great when he showed her the ropes to be a better space ranger which made some rangers, including Buzz, shocked by the new change. He showed her the ropes and most time since the past few months he lets her stay at his home and helps her in sparring. She knew she was strong but Warp had showed her moves that were pretty great in any situations. One of the best things with being Warp, he's understanding and he has patience with her with so many things, even with her stubbornness and pride. Before she would tolerate the party and make small talk for her father but now it was different, she is different and everyone but her father knew that. Right now all she wanted was to not be here and rather go and see him, to be with him. She was looking around and in thought, she wishes she could say to her father she wants to leave this ball and go be with Warp but.  
'That will give him a heart attack.'  
Her father along with so many people she knew would be against her choices. In fact, they will not only shun her but her father will do everything in his power to keep them separated and she will lose her job as a space ranger. Warp understands her positions and would not force her to choose so they decided to keep this quiet and hidden from everyone. The only one that knows about this was Xr.  
She drinks her cup of juice remembering how he found out. It was an ordinary time as they met in this beautiful vegetation world and it was a small mission.  
 _Mira was patrolling the area but was actually waiting for Warp and saw him coming.  
_ _"_ _Good to see you gorgeous. Everything going good?" he walked up to her holding her close and gave her a kiss. "You seem intense, someone I got to pay a visit?"  
Mira smile and giggled. "Unless you want to get caught than no way. Besides I just need you here with me. Please.." Mira felt war's left hand on her head as if she was glass.  
_ _"_ _Mira you don't have to ask, I love you." Warp held her close enjoying the moment.  
_ _"_ _Hey Mira- Am I interrupting something?"_  
She looks at the chandelier with a sigh. That was when XR caught her with Warp in each others hold. At first she feared he was going to lecture her like commander Nebula or Buzz or tell on her… only he didn't. He told her if she was happy with Warp, he will watch her back and help her out.  
 _Hey we're friends right?_  
Mira smiled, glad at least one person respected and supported her.  
"Sweetheart!"  
Mira turned to see her father coming up, gave him and his guest a fake smile.  
"Mira this fine young lad is name Gilbert Axis. He is a nobleman and a general. A perfect partner!" king Nova said and heard some of her people grin and murmured.  
Mira bowed a bit but was glaring at the man who was leering at her chest and grinned a Cheshire grin.  
'Some gentleman.' She thought.  
"Father please excuse me I need to get some rest, I will be leaving to star command tomorrow." She spoke and walked away phasing through the wall, hearing her father saying something akin to how it is absurd to have his daughter being a space ranger. She took a deep breath and walked to her drawer where she haves a decorative red with purple designs chest. She opens the chest to find the Tangean opal and holds it to her chest thinking of him. She walks up to the wall and phase through the wall to the balcony. She looks to the stars and wonders if Warp is ok and he is taking care of himself.  
I hope he isn't doing something stupid. She thought unaware of a figure watching her as he was glaring down at the gem in her hand.  
"Something wrong Mira?"  
Mira looked up to see Warp against the wall with a small bouquet in his hands. She smiled and hugged him.  
"I'm so glad to see you Warp." Mira smiled.  
Warp held her close. "same here Mira, I miss you so much." He said, kissing her forehead.  
Off the distance the said unknown figure was enraged.  
"I have a face to search about.." and he disappeared in to the shadows.  
"What are you doing here Warp? Someone will see you!" Mira asked, surprised and hoped he was not here for some mission as she phased him through the wall.  
"Relax, I came here by foot and no I'm not here for a mission. A friend wants to find a gem for the love of his life and he needed a certain gem from here and he needed my help." Warp sat down on the chair.  
Mira stood before Warp with a raised brow. "Do I know this friend of yours? And Define friend Warp?"  
"He is someone that you know but he prefers to keep his identity private for the sake of his job. All I can say is he is well conservative and a robot." Warp held Mira's hands and kisses them both. "I made a promise to the guy as a favor to help me make a side project and no I will not say what it is because it's a gift for you."  
Mira cusp Warp head in her hands. "Warp I love you and I know you love me but please be careful ok? The cave here hold creatures even I know are really dangerous."  
"I love you too love and don't worry about me, I just wish I could take you away from here, I saw and heard some idiots that wants to 'win' you. Fat chance on that." Warp pulled Mira to his lap as he saw Mira hold the opal in her hands. "If you want tomorrow I can pick you up and take you to my place?" Warp gave a wolfish grin.  
"As great as that sounds, unfortunately my team will be there. Father had made sure of it but I could make a trip to your home and wait there when you come back." Mira smirked and Warp just grinned.  
"Guess I better hurry then." Warp said as Mira got up from sitting on him. "I'll see you when I get back hopefully by tomorrow afternoon."  
Mira led Warp through the wall with a final kiss and a see you later.  
Mira smiled as Warp left as she went back in, laying on her bed with the stone to her chest and dreams of her jerk holding her and not letting her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Warp at the moment was treading through the cave looking for a special gem.  
"Remind me why am I here Darkmatter?"  
Warp looked to his right to the energy vampire also known as Nos-4-a2.  
"I may be capable of earning wealth through capturing and finding secrets for the galactic alliance but even I need my time alone." Nos-4-a2 ask as he light the way through.  
Warp knew why he has Nos here; he had no one to really trust that will not expose the beauty of the cave so the once villain now neutral Nos-4-a2 is an outcast and probably the least person who wants to kill him and willing to help him find a gem specifically an opal.  
"Come on Nos," Warp smiled, placing a metal claw on Nos who growled. "Think of this as a good friendly hangout." Warp stepped a few feet back. "Besides I did say there are other gems you'd like to find especially for a certain mate you want to give a special gift." Warp knew Nos had a thing with someone whoever it was he doesn't know but he knew how to get the energy vampire to comply.  
Nos glared at the said man and rolled his head to relieve the stress.  
"I question how the princess could fall for you? You drag me here to help you find a stone. Just how do I allow this to happen?" Nos was already getting a migraine. 'This is worse than the wirewolf event.'  
"Come on Nos don't be like that, we want to impress the one we love and to do that we got to go far meaning this."  
Nos gave him a "are you serious?" look. "Do you love her truly Warp? If this is some kind of short term desire then I am leaving you here and taking my ship." Nos growled, he may be a stiff but he does not like to get involve with situations that involved breaking hearts.  
Warp raised his hands. "Look I love Mira, a lot. Have you ever thought that one fear of the person you want more than anything wouldn't look at you the way you want? I want to prove her that I love her; that I do have a heart for her to keep and hold. Nos you have that person and I know you want to keep them with you no matter what so please help me?"  
Nos was a bit surprised and thought of his mate. He looked to Warp and looked up, "The stones… the gems are up there but it would be a hazard to use your jet wings. I'll get them." Nos floated to the ceiling and began to carefully carve some gems out of the cave. He floated down to Warp and held some opals for Warp to look at. Warp looked at each one and grabbed the one that looked perfect. Nos was a bit confused what the princess saw in his… acquaintance. He was surprised to see Warp go deeper into the cave. Nos gave a quizzical look and Warp gave a grin.  
"I did say there were some other gems here for your mate to like. I just ask you keep this place a secret." Warp said and made his way down.  
Nos followed, not wanting to see his possible friend dead. 'Maybe a gem will be great gift for my little mate. Not to mention seeing a chance of Warp getting eaten will be fun to watch.' Nos thought as he followed behind.  
As Warp promised, Nos was able to find a variety of gems deeper in the cave. Nos took out a satchel from his chest panel and started from the top. As Warp was waiting with Nos choosing, he figure he could start a conversation.  
"So tell about this mate, is she… is he… are they something?" Warp was not entirely a judging type but it's hard when someone like Nos has a love life and tight lip about it.  
"Define something Warp." Nos replied, carving out a quartz out and outing it in his satchel.  
"Well um are they great? Why them?" Warp was actually curious. "You don't have to tell me who but at least some details."  
Nos paused but hid a small smile. "They make my life wonderful." he stated. "They make me feel happy and that I am not alone anymore. I cannot see my life without them."  
"That's pretty great." Warp was being honest but still the curiosity was eating him. "So how did you two lovebirds meet?"  
Nos took a moment as he gently tugged out a topaz taking a moment to gaze at the stone.  
"It was during one of my missions for the alliance. We at first were a bit awkward but - they were an important part of the mission and their team did felt rather uncomfortable. But progressively, we did became friends and eventually something occurred that we how you say hooked up." Nos answered.  
Warp frowned at the small summary but this was Nos, he was better keeping secrets than a computer software. Well to him, he decided to play a guessing game. "So is it that old bat DRAC_2_LA? I heard he try to court you."  
Nos gripped too tightly on the jade he destroyed it with a threatening growl.  
"That is a definite no." Warp spoke and thought of someone else. "Is it… Gravitina?"  
"Gravitina is too obsessed over Lightyear and even then no. I am more of a friend." Nos then pulled out a rock filled with smaller stones and placed it in his satchel with the other gems.  
Warp thought for a moment and scrunched his nose. "Don't tell me it's Torque-" But he stopped as he was hit on the head by a stone. "OW!"  
"No way would I go near him." Nos glared and went back to carving out a few jades. "I will give you a clue: what makes you believe I would have such affections for someone from the side I once reside?"  
"So then… maybe from the goody two shoes side say… someone from star command?" Warp asked and saw Nos for a moment froze and then continue what he was doing.  
"Not Mira or Buzz not even booster…. XL?"  
Nos stick his tongue out in disgust. "I would not even go there Warp."  
Warp thought but shook it away. 'XR would run away before he even stands next to him, let alone see him.' Before he could think about it, a snake like creature came through the floor and began attacking Nos. The energy vampire dodge from it but when the spit came into contact with his cape, he saw the acid eating away his cape, forcing to get rid of it.  
"I think I have enough!" Nos yelled out, Warp agreeing.  
"Let's get out of here pronto!" Warp stated as he and Nos escape with a quick getaway.  
After exiting out, they made their way to Nos's ship. Warp sat on a chair that looks suitable as he saw Nos examining the opal.  
"Despite the small size, this is quite an opal." He place it down as he look to Warp. "I assume you are going to make a ring or a charm out of it?" Nos asked.  
"that's the point but I won't be making the gift. There is a craftsman that is willing to make the ring for me." Warp replied but sulk a bit. "He has great work but too expensive and sort of a creep."  
"Does that involve giving the said craftsman a way to expose the cave?" Nos asked, "knowing some experience in the field, many prefer to have a source of precious gems and will expose the resources till there is no more."  
Warp frowned. "I'm hoping he doesn't ask, the cave holds a great importance to the Tangeans and it keeps a sustainable place for the creatures that dwells there. I just hope he doesn't blackmail me with the gift I have in mind."  
Nos looks at the gems and looks to Warp, seeing the outlaw with a slight fear in his eyes. 'He truly does care for the princess.' Nos thought. "You know," Nos held the topaz up, examining the stone unique shape, "I could do the work instead." Nos said playing with the topaz in his claws like a coin.  
Warp was surprised as Nos was studying the gem.  
"I craft a lot of things for my mate, not to mention I work on the side as a pretty good craftsman when I'm not called in for a mission." Nos placed the stone down.  
"Are you joking with me?" Warp ask.  
Nos crossed his arms. "Am I the type to fool around with this?" he held out the opal Warp chose.  
"Well no and I'm glad you're not like that tin can XR-" Warp stopped in his tracks when he saw the energy vampire was ready to kill, mainly him. 'Was it something I said?' he probably figure he was still mad that although it's in the past, his ex enemy has a way of running away and out beat him. "Look I'm just glad you're serious about this. When can you start?"  
Dismissing the comment, Nos had done the calculations but took a moment. "I have a week off so I can start on this for you when you are ready." Nos spoke.  
"So you're willing to do this for me?" Warp asked.  
Nos glared, "Of course you will pay me Warp, considering I am willing to do this for your sake especially since this is a special gift." Nos smirked.  
Warp knew Nos was not someone to fool or out con him but he has seen some of his work so it isn't a total loss. "So long as you make it perfect, money is no problem. By the way can you drop me off at my place- oof!" Warp fell backwards from the sudden stop.  
"Oh did I stop too fast? I hate to make a u-turn and make you miss your destination." Nos sarcastically spoke and smirk.  
Warp just glared at the floating vampire. "You're still pissed about the whole exploding the cargo ship with you in it."  
"Hardly, I am just mad for the loss of my cape to that acid spitting creature and certain comments that were made just now." Nos telepathically opened the latch door. "I only need is the princess's measurements to proceed so no pressure." Nos wave Warp off and Warp mumbled "Next time I'll ask someone else." Warp exit out and enter in his home heading to his room. He enters in and smile to see some of Mira's clothes and other accessories she leaves but he was surprised to see that he's here much earlier than she was. He looks to his galactic clock and it seems he still has a few hours left till she comes.  
'Still have time to kill so I'll take a nap in a bit but I'm changing first.' He heads to the dresser they share and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt but paused to see her ring. He held up the ring she left that he won for her at the carnival at one of the outer planets they went to for one of their first few dates. _  
_ _"_ _Check out this game."  
The couple stopped in front of a stand. It was a shooting game and the top prize was a chromatic red ivory ring and a sculpture base cannon.  
_ _"_ _Want to try it out Mira? See how good your aim is?" Warp smirked and Mira just stuck her tongue out playfully.  
_ _"_ _You're on." Mira stated as both paid their ticket. The man handed them a laser gun and both went head on. It was always a competition and both admired each other's stubbornness and love the thrill. As the game was finished, it was Warp who won.  
_ _"_ _My good sir what prize would you like to have?"  
Warp grinned and seeing Mira looking at the other stands, he pointed the ring and the man nodded. Warp cough a bit to catch Mira's attention and just a s she turn, she was surprised.  
Warp held out his hand to hold her own and he places the ring on her ring finger on her right hand. She smiles.  
_ _"_ _It's a perfect fit."_  
Warp held the ring in his palm and wonder what would be the perfect time to give her the special gift. He placed the ring safely back on the drawer as he picked up some of her clothes she left in a hurry yesterday. They haven't gone that far in their relationship but they would just sleep together and in her words cuddle. Warp didn't honestly care about having sex or the suppose sex crazed outlaw reputation someone spread; Mira is the actual first and serious relationship he has had in his life and he wants to make it perfect.  
'For the first time I feel great. I feel right about this. I feel happy.' He lays back on the bed and looked to Mira's side of the bed. 'Just need to be ready to ask her…' was the last thought he had before drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira was already set to leave her home planet, all she needed was to look over her list.  
"Suit check, clothes check," Mira listed on till she knew she has everything set. She heard a knock and knew who it was.  
"Princess Mira your… team is here." One of the guards said.  
"Ok." She said loud enough. As she exit out of her room with suitcases in hand, she was blocked by the said man she was acquainted with from last night.  
"Oh it's…you?" Mira spoke a bit guilty she forgot his name but the man seemed calm, unaware of the slight bitter glare.  
The man bowed, giving a charming smile. "Gilbert Axis. Milady please, we must be more than aquatint if we are to be together in the later future." The man now dubbed Gilbert grin.  
"Whoa stop right there galbit," Mira glared down at the man. "There will be no us in the near or later future! I do not and will not agree to this marriage especially to a pompous narcissist asshole!" Mira went around the guy only for him to grab her arm but just as he tighten his grip, Mira went forward and punched him hard on the chin.  
'Thank you warp for teaching me this move.' She thought.  
Gilbert lets go and glared at Mira, seething. "You little harlot! I-" but before he could go any further, he stopped seeing a very angry king.  
"What is the meaning of this Axis?!"  
"Your highness, I was just courting your beautiful daughter here-"  
"Don't think I didn't see what you did you lying sack! You were going to lay a hand on my daughter!" the king stepped in front of Mira. "I overheard and saw what had occurred. I may have hopes she would find a proper man here in her planet but I can see some are just a phantom wolf in the Montresor sheepskin. You will not go anywhere near her and be banish from this kingdom. Leave!"  
Gilbert glared and looked to Mira but walked away.  
Mira looked to her father and the king just held his daughter in a comfort hug.  
"You are my daughter, nobody calls my sweet princess a harlot. He won't be bothering you no more." King Nova said.  
Mira smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "thank you father, I'll call you when I get to star command." She rushed out and went to see her friends.  
"glad to see you Mira." Booster smiled helping with her bags.  
"Mira, so glad to see your not looking annoyed. So was the party fun?" XR grinned.  
"No it was terrible but something else made my evening nice." Mira said.  
"Pretty sure I know what." XR grinned as Mira blushed slightly.  
Buzz raised a brow. "I don't want to know  
In the space cruiser.  
Mira sat in her copilot seat as Buzz went on about a speech. Just as she was going to zone out her universal phone beeped. She looked to see it was warp.  
J. Boyfriend: hey babe🌷  
Mira grin as she looked to see if Buzz was noticing and seeing he wasn't, she text back.  
Warp heard his phone beep and look to see it was her.  
My phantom babe: hey yourself. Did you make it back safe or are you still there?  
Warp text back.  
Yeah I'm back home, cleaning up the house and doing some exercise. What are you doing now?  
Listening to Buzz lecture on about something I am not listening in on. I almost zoned out for a moment.  
I'm rubbing off on you. Ditch him and come home I miss you.💓  
I will just need to find another excuse for Buzz to believe me. I think he's onto me.  
Please Buzz could barely realize a girl flirts with him. Is he still shy around that cowgirl Jessie?  
She's pretty patient with him and this is Buzz. She's really a sweet girl for him.  
"Mira care to share what you and your friend are discussing?"  
Mira blushed embarrassed how Buzz and booster looked curious.  
"Well…" Mira was trying to find something until XR spoke out.  
"Buzz buddy, haven't you heard of privacy? At least she's living." XR crossed his arms.  
"Sorry Mira. I just care for your well being. Speaking of living, XR how is 42?" Buzz smirked hoping to catch XR off-guard.  
XR raised a brow. "How should I know? We split nearly two years, you guys know she is already with someone else." he said.  
"XR you don't have to pretend with us, I heard from the LGMs you've been sneaking outside and come back looking lovestruck." Booster smiled.  
XR was now turning red. "I'll be honest with you guys I have just that I'm seeing someone else and well… we're serious with each other but we promised not to come out with our profession. H- they have a lot of enemies and he-they! They are more concern for my safety."  
"XR, is this special someone a he?" Buzz asked. "I am not being judgmental, I'm just curious."  
XR was too red to say, he heard a beeping. "Oh would you look at that I need to take this call. Hello, oh hey how are you? No I am not busy hold on; I gotta take this call." XR spoke and left to another room inside the cruiser.  
All heads were surprised.  
"Gee I didn't know he has a wide preference." Booster said, trying not to sound insincere.  
"Guess there are more secrets on XR, wonder who is the said partner." Mira spoke.  
"Your not off that easily." Buzz said.  
Mira just looked the other way and looked to her phone and smiled.  
If Buzz is still bugging, call me and I'll be there asap and pick you up.  
Mira smiled.  
Don't need to and I love you jerk.  
And I love you babe.


	4. Chapter 4

Warp just finished his last set of sit ups and was a bit out of breath. After finding out of his small heart condition, he has been keeping track of it and making sure he stays in check.  
"That's enough for the day." He said, getting up and doing a stretch. He made his way to hit the showers and looked to the time. 30 minutes since the last message from Mira.  
"Different time zone just be patient." He said calmly but he knew he was just too overprotective of her well-being since that time in the deserted planet.  
Now its been an hour and Warp was now being a bit anxious and worried about Mira until he heard someone open the door. He made his way to the entrance.  
"Hey babe! I'm home!" He heard Mira yelled out just as he came to the entrance to see Mira.  
Warp grin seeing Mira walked up to her and kissed her. "Hey gorgeous." He held her and as she place her hands on his forearms, he notice a slight bruise.  
"Are you ok?" Warp was a bit more than worried. Mira looked away, still angry at the unwanted suitor.  
"When I was leaving, there was this suitor who I cannot remember his name; he was a jerk who told me I have to remember his name since we are to be more acquainted later in the future. I told him it was never going to happen, not now not even in the future. That was when he pulled my wrist too tight but I punched him. He glared at me and called me a harlot." She did not noticed the kill in Warp's eyes. Mira held warp tightly "Luckily father was there and stopped him in his tracks and banished him. I just hate that I couldn't do more than just punch him."  
Warp was ready to kill the guy but calmed down, knowing his girl needed him. "I wish I was there to kick his ass, especially when he tried to hurt you."  
Mira nodded and looked down. "I wish father could accept a lot of things."  
Warp kissed her forehead. "Babe when your ready we'll tell him for now relax, I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten." Warp grabbed her things for her and Mira smiled making her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find a variety of vegetables and other kinds of fruit. She found out about the heart condition warp had and she has been helping him keeping in check. Even before they became a couple, she and warp became somewhat friends. She finally had at the time, someone she could talk and express herself with no problems. The guys are great but she needed someone that would take her serious and most times they didn't. She grabbed a few vegetables and a Tangean apple.  
She was thinking back with the incident.  
A year and half ago.  
 _"_ _Alright Mira and booster we got a mission to accomplish. There is a cargo ship with Zurg's secret weapon I'm not sure what but we are to find it out and destroy it. Unfortunately XR is on a special mission with the galactic alliance special agent." Buzz glared, knowing who is the special agent._  
 _"_ _I'm surprised XR agreed with no problem to work with him. Who would believe Nos-4-a2 could change." Booster smiled. "At least he's on our side fighting for justice right Buzz?"_  
 _Buzz was even more enraged but he just glared than to express it._  
 _Mira rolled her eyes. "Buzz Nos-4-a2 has been working for the G.A for almost a year, he has no evil plan in mind and XR knows if he was in any danger, he would call us and if you want to be technical, XR is more safe than we are." Mira stated. She knew XR and the energy vampire were becoming friends just surprised they get along so easy._  
 _"_ _Nos-4-a2 is evil. His core may almost be like XR's uni-mind, but his is just chaotic and evil."_  
 _Mira knew buzz would say that. When Nos as he preferred to be called, had a check up from the LGMs and learned Nos has a replica of XR's core but it was similar to the uni-mind zurg had corrupted the said mind._  
 _She remembered Nos explaining to them and the LGMs as well that Nos and XR are two completely different robots, like yin and yang, despite being made with similar cores. Nos's core was more made with Zurgs' energy and a man made unimind. She remembered Nos describing zurg tried to replicate it using the data he got from it but it stood the size of a baseball, a bit bigger than XR's._  
 _'I guess Nos and XR are special.' She thought about her friend. She remembered Nos was more willing to be patient when XR was terrified of him but the more they talked, it was like they were old friends catching up. She remembered seeing them passing time on cards or talking. XR seemed to be really happy._  
 _They heard an alarm and saw they were getting close as they were getting ready to head out._  
 _"_ _Mira, you can phase through the ship and find any information about the weapon. Head in and head out."_  
 _Mira went through the walls to see Warp in the cargo bay sitting on a box looking bored and annoyed._  
 _"_ _Most boring job ever." Warp stated. "Should have worked for the old bat DRAC_2_LA. Has more money than zurg and a little more lenient on the killing for failure." Warp sits back against the wall._  
 _Mira quietly as she was slowly pass behind a few cargo and phase through the wall. What was strange was finding no hornets no traps._  
 _"_ _Weird." She said, "this makes no sense. If zurg has a secret weapon he would have it heavily guarded and filled with traps, this ship has nothing. "Why?" Mira was now questioning this situation. Just as she was making her way out she saw warp standing by a box cursing._  
 _"_ _Dammit!" warp yelled._  
 _Mira behind a crate was surprised._  
 _"_ _That fucking tyrant set me up!"_  
 _Mira knew she needed to get back up but just as she was about to phase through, she couldn't._  
 _"_ _What the?!" Mira bang against the wall, catching Warps attention._  
 _"_ _Great, just great. I'm stuck and going to die with a princess. Where's buzz and the other rookies?"_  
 _"_ _Its just me and were both stuck." Mira raced through the halls to the control room with warp behind._  
 _"_ _what are you going to do? We have only 10 minutes till our death!" warp yelled._  
 _"_ _This is still a cargo ship," Mira said, " this ship could have a manual lock, if I can phase through, I might open up the doors and we can escape."_  
 _Warp was surprised and smirk, "You're a lot smarter than Lightyear."_  
 _Mira smiled but continues to run up but couldn't phase in. Warp pops out his laser blaster and shoots the panel, opening the hatch. Mira enters in and was glad to ghost through the panel. Just as she did she heard a beep._  
 _She looks at the screen to find on emergency pod ready. She exit out and began running with warp behind. As they get to the pod, the pod was small barely fitting two. Warp gets in but pulls Mira causing her to sit on his lap. Mira glares but warp didn't care._  
 _"_ _It's call survival sweetheart." Warp smirks._  
 _As the pod was ejected off the ship explodes throwing them off. Warp holds Mira tightly and Mira tries to hold on. Soon they notice their escape pod was heading towards a planet._  
 _"_ _Hold on!" was the last thing warp yelled out as Mira black out._  
 _When she woke up she realized two things. She was out of her ranger suit and second she was in the pod._  
 _She gets out to see they landed in some kind of primative planet._  
 _"_ _Morning sunshine."_  
 _Mira then remembered who she was stuck with. She got out and saw it was night and saw warp sitting by a campfire._  
 _"_ _Darkmatter." She said._  
 _Warp rolled his eyes. "Look because of the malfunction, your suit was choking you so I had to take it off of you."_  
 _"_ _Likely story." Mira spoke._  
 _Warp rolled his eyes. "Look nova, in case if you haven't found out, this is an uncharted planet we crashed. That means this planet has no intelligent life and with that in mind, there is no way of communicating to anyone in a hundred miles. With that we need to… work together."_  
 _"_ _I don't need your help." Mira glared at him. "We may be stuck but that doesn't mean I am stuck with you. I'll find someway to contact my team." Mira got up and walked away._  
 _"_ _Your can't go out alone!" Warp yells out. "If you remember survival guide #1 rule: Never go out at night!"_  
 _Mira stopped but scoff it away. "I have fought alone by myself! I have been able to do a lot-"_  
 _"_ _Have you survive alone?! Have you stood in the out doors and last for a year!?"_  
 _Mira stopped and turned to warp who was still by the fire._  
 _"_ _There is no guarantee how long your team will be here and if they by some miracle find you less than a week, do you want them to find you as a corpse? Look you hate my guts and I'm fine with that but just as you need me to survive, I need you just as much." Warp spoke._  
 _"_ _How do you need me?" Mira was curious._  
 _"_ _Sorry princess but I don't tell my reasons. All I can say is we need to work together." Warp laid back._  
 _"_ _How do I know I can trust you?" Mira question, knowing she's just annoying him._  
 _"_ _Sweetheart I'm a lot of things but I don't enforce myself on women or stab others in back in both in literal and figurative sense. You'll know and I make sure you see it coming. Trick maybe but I don't kill you in your sleep. Got it?"_  
 _She wanted to retort how he betrayed star command and his friend but knew it would irritate him. Mira look to the fire._


	5. Chapter 5

"I Got it."  
Mira gotten out of memory lane and saw warp was grabbing the new dressing for her.  
"Thank you warp." Mira smiled.  
Warp smirks as he grabbed two plates and sat with her to eat a salad. As much as he misses the taste of meat, for his heart, salad is his favorite dish.  
"So what were you thinking about?" Warp  
Mira smiled. "Just thinking of memories."  
Warp smirk and Mira punched his arm. "I mean how we became friends, how everything change."  
"I knew what you meant." Warp rubbed his arm. "and I also know your getting stronger; I was actually thinking about it too and within a few months its going to be about a full year now."  
"How time past so fast." Mira grabbed two cups and pour water for them both. "and a lot has change. Speaking of change you know Nos-4-a2 right? First he was an enemy and now for three years he's a special private agent to the galactic council and I heard he has a mate? Do you know who it could be?" she passes one cup to warp.  
Warp chuckles eating his salad. "Funny you say that, I was talking to him earlier. I heard his mate works at star command."  
Mira paused. "Seriously? Wait how do you know?"  
"That friend of mine happens to be him and I was trying to get him to tell me. I swear he's more tight lip than Buzz and Buzz is easy to annoy."  
Mira was now thinking who it could be.  
"I honestly don't know who it could be-!" Mira then stopped and then blush.  
"babe? You ok?" warp ask.  
"You don't think it's XR do you?" Mira asked.  
Warp took a moment. "Those two are barely friends. What's the chance it can?"  
"Chance of what can?"  
Mira and warp turn to see the energy vampire by the door.  
"How did you came in? I have up to date security." Warp asked.  
Now tapped his head. "I can get through any locks and it is obvious what is the password: myphantombabe? Why not tell the galaxy." Nos raised a brow.  
Mira blushes and warp looks the other way. "Nobody would think of it and I need an upgrade on security."  
"Still be less challenging for me Warp."  
"So why are you here?" Mira asked stopping a possible argument from happening.  
Nos opened his panel on his chest, pulling out a small box. "Lightyear has told me to tell you if you could give him some advice that you know already about and," Nos tossed a small box to Warp, "commander nebula has a mission for you involving getting secrets from Zurg. Aside from this, since you are here madam, warp has commissioned me to design and craft your gifts so if I may take your measurements?"  
Mira blushed and Nos covered his eyes, annoyed. "I am not designing a dress for you and I prefer as to not have any form of touch." He looks to Mira pointing his monocle. "I just need to take a stand still of you and that will be enough."  
Mira nods and within a moment Nos took a picture.  
"Now that I have the needed measurements I will take my leave."  
"Tell XR I said hi." Mira smirks.  
"We are suppose to play cards with commander Nebula and XL so I shall give him your regards." And Nos closes the door behind only to come back.  
"Nice try nova but I will not say who is my mate that easily. Good day." And Nos left.  
Mira pouted.  
Warp laughs. "Babe your better at winning the lottery than getting Nos telling the truth. If you want the truth so badly, ask XR. If you pressure him enough he might spill." Warp said as he finished his plate.  
Mira smirks and warp sighs. "Your sinister plan to find out about Nos and XR's secret is already being laid out in your mind?"  
"Its not sinister; its for the truth and besides I have a mission in about 3 hours." Mira finished her salad and began to wash her dish.  
"I'll go bug Nos, see if I could get any information on him. If I annoy him enough he might spill." Warp replied. "I also have to see what's Zurg is up to. Lately he's been quiet I don't know why. Be careful alright?" Warp felt Mira kiss his cheek.  
"I will and you better be safe." Mira gave him a stern look.  
Warp kisses her on the lips. "I promise." So he leads her out as she uses one of his small cruisers. As soon as she's gone, warp goes to his own cruiser and set a course to capital planet.  
Capital planet  
Warp lands in the docking bay as he gets out of his cruiser. He takes the train to the outskirts of the city to where Nos lives in a quiet little town.  
Warp gets off the train when it stops at Veldar. Warp knew it was the closest to the city and Nos likes to live where its quiet and has less people well more populated thanks to the things he's crafted.  
"Not to mention it's a nice place to live." He spoke looking over the directions to where Nos lives and works and since it was still daylight he was at his job at his workshop. He made it to the workshop and enter in the small yet wide place. For the most dangerous and scariest energy vampire, he crafts really beautiful work. He had a section of his recent work and saw a couple looking at rings.  
'Shame Mira and I can't do that.' They both knew why: her lineage. He is or was a criminal and not as close to being a Tangean but either way, the people of Tangea could never accept a marriage and he wouldn't force her to choose.  
"Warp?"  
The ex outlaw look to see and surprised it was XR.  
"This is a surprise." XR said. "So you heard about Nos's work? He makes really beautiful sculptures. We were… working on a few sculptures." The small bot spoke and seemed nervous.  
"Your telling me. By the way you're lucky, Mira is at star command hoping to figure out who is Nos's mate and she was going to ask. Any ideas who?" warp crossed his arms.  
XR was too quiet and was redder by the second.  
Then warp put two together and smirked. "So Mira was right. Not that its bad but really-"  
"Warp just because you are paying me to make the gift does not allow you to harm or bother my mate." Nos came from the side door holding out a new set of small sculptures. "I believe there is no point in hiding this from you but please keep your mouth shut."  
"Please warp don't tell anyone, we like our privacy and its bad enough buzz and pops does not like or accepts him. Please until we're ready?" XR asked. "It's worse when 42 doesn't stop insulting Nos and-"  
"Cool it XR! your secret is safe with me, I won't tell Mira about this." Warp saw the relief in XR's optics and saw Nos was retracting his claws. "The actual reason why I came here was to see the results of the gift and I was hoping to requestl if Nos could make a set?"  
Nos raised a brow as warp smiled innocently as he could. Nos rolled his optics and waved his hand.  
"Alright but first, allow me to show you the designs of the rings and necklaces."  
Nos put the time the store will be closed for a while and asked the customers to leave for now and comeback within the time period. He then lead warp to another room through the back door.  
Warp went through and saw dozens of ring forms. 'He did this within the hours?'  
"You are not the only customer to commission me. I have been designing different styles of jewelry and most have been sold already. Apparently this is a season most partners as XR would say "pop the question?"  
Warp looks to XR and he blushes and looks away. "We haven't gone their yet but we want to get married just until we're ready."  
Warp chuckles, Nos unfazed by it continues. "Of course since this is special, I reserve the special for you to choose." Nos lifted his claw and a case of black mahogany was before warp.  
The ex-outlaw opens it to find twelve rings of different styles and six different necklaces of styles and on the side charms of Tangean and some that of elements.  
"As much as I want to give her a ring, these don't catch my eye. Their beautiful but none doesn't give me the Mira vibe."  
Nos raised a brow. "I will regret this. What is a Mira vibe exactly? You two have been together for less than a year."  
"We've been together for about a year now two." XR protest.  
Nos smirk. "I want you to be mine far longer my love. Why do you think I always went after you? Not just for hunger."  
XR blushed.  
Warp still trying to get use to it, started to explain, "The Mira vibe is like detecting on a radar but knowing what she likes. When we go out I could tell the small tell tale signs she gives and before we got together, we learned about each other when we were friends." Warp sighs and grins.  
XR chuckles while Nos raises a brow.  
"So Warp," XR said, "what do you love about Mira I mean don't take it personal, you two are different to the core and you two fought more than I run from Nos back then."  
"There are a lot of things that makes us different that's true, but there are also a lot that makes us similar. What I love about her? Well first, I love her smile." Warp was imagining her smile. "I love it when she smiles because it gives me a good feeling and when shit happens, I know it's going to be ok. Another thing I love about her is her stubbornness and quick mind." Warp sits on a chair.  
"Most would say stubbornness is not a great aspect but for me it is. Her stubbornness rivals mine, maybe even more and its pretty sexy. Quick minded is pretty cute and downright great that we could last on for hours talking. I love her hair," warp was already imagining how soft it feels. "its like touching silk and it's so vibrant and it reminds me of a sunrise and sunset. But the most I love is her eyes… her eyes are like two pools of the unknown. When I gaze at them, I get lost in them and I wouldn't care if I drown so long as it's her then that's fine with me. I just can't see m."  
XR and Nos was amazed by the ex outlaw.  
"That is quite beautiful warp." Nos then thought of something. "Perhaps I was wrong about you."  
Warp got up and look to the rings place across the table. He look to some but there was one in the distance by itself. He picked it up and look at it. The ring was not like the others as the bind was split into two like a stem of a flower. There was 10 leaves and had jade. The rose's petals were widely open for a jewel to be placed in.  
"I see you found one of my first completed work." Nos was a bit surprised, no one ever bought the ring, much less chose it.  
"This is the ring Nos. This is the one I want to propose to her. I want to propose to her within a few months but I want to put in another few orders."  
Nos was not surprised but grab a glass tablet. "What will it be?"  
"Well.. I need you to make me 1 pair of ear rings,"  
5 minutes later  
"And also a sculpture of Tangean lovebirds 6 inches by 8' inches."  
Nos finished writing the list and glared. "This will take time but nonetheless I will make it." Nos reply.  
XR sat on one of the benches and smiled. "I'm impressed warp with the gifts." XR spoke as warp smirked.  
"Like I said, I know Mira's likes and dislikes."  
"Hey it amazes me you guys went out for about a few months yet you act like you two been together for years."  
Warp smiled. "Well being stuck on a planet for a few months does bring people together." Warp replied.  
"So what happened exactly? Not that I want to be nosey but," XR looked nervous, thinking he was, "I wanna hear your side of the story."  
Warp sits back, "when we first got stuck we agreed to work together…."


	6. Chapter 6

_"_ _I got it." Mira spoke.  
_ _"_ _Good now get some sleep, we're gonna need it for tomorrow." Warp laid back and began to close his eyes.  
The next morning  
Warp woken up to find the princess sitting up looking around the area.  
Mira glared. "Its pass morning, we need to head out." Mira stated.  
_ _"_ _Well morning to you too princess." Warp spoke.  
Mira walked to the original direction she was going.  
_ _"_ _Hey we need to go this way." Warp spoke.  
Mira froze and mumbled under her breath.  
_ _"_ _Well which way then? Obviously I have no sense of direction."  
_ _"_ _While you were out, I got a good view of the land area. The planets' season is different than what your use to. If we go that direction, there is only ocean side. There is more land mass over to the south East." Warp began making his way as Mira was behind.  
_ _"_ _So… how's buzz?" Warp asked.  
Mira was caught off guard but answered. "He's been doing great. He talks about how you were a good friend."  
Warp smiled. 'He still thinks I'm a good friend… still the same Buzz I know.'  
_ _"_ _Can I ask you something?" Mira spoke.  
_ _"_ _Go ahead." Warp spoke.  
_ _"_ _Why gave up being a space ranger for an outlaw job?" Mira asked.  
_ _"_ _Didn't Buzz tell you? For money." Warp stated.  
_ _"_ _I don't buy it."  
Warp was surprised but smirked.  
_ _"_ _So why do you want to know? That interested in my life?" Warp smirked.  
_ _"_ _I want to know why someone like you would betray the only friend you only had who saw you as a brother." Mira retort.  
_ _"_ _Now that one stings. Look I don't have to tell you anything about me. You know nothing about me."  
_ _"_ _Aside being a criminal and a womanizer." Mira spoke.  
Before Warp could make a remark, they came up to an end.  
_ _"_ _Great sense of direction Warp." Mira said sarcastically.  
_ _"_ _Look all we have to do is climb." Warp grabbed some dirt and covered his hands. He scooped up some and hands some to Mira who only glared. "I don't have any chalk to help so this is the next best thing for the time. You need this when you climb up. It is going to be a bit challenging from here on out."  
Mira walked pass Warp and began climbing.  
_ _"_ _Don't say I didn't warn you." He spoke.  
Mira was trying to climb up but every hole she try to grab on would break.  
_ _"_ _Am I close?!" Mira yelled.  
_ _"_ _Your only about 3 feet in the air." Warp spoke as Mira turned to see he was right and slipped and fell.  
_ _"_ _Oof!" Mira groan as she saw Warp held his hand out and she grabs it. When she lets go she realizes her hand was covered in dirt.  
_ _"_ _Look Buzz and I used to do this a lot in our training." Warp spoke as he lead her to one side of the end. "Look for a spot you can get comfy because your gonna have a long climb." Mira grip on the ledges and carefully began to climb.  
Warp began to climb up but keeping a pace with Mira. Nearly every ledges she reach would shift and Warp would help her along the way. They were so high up but also close to the top. Mira grabbed onto a ledge too quick and lost her balance. Just as she was going to fall for her death, Warp catches her and lifts her up to have her grab on his back.  
Warp made it and let Mira get off of him as he climbed up himself and try to catch his breath. _ _  
__"_ _We made it! Thank you Warp! Warp?" Mira was nervous as she saw Warp holding onto his chest. "Warp!"  
Warp woke up to find himself in a cave with a small makeshift fire. He sees Mira sitting tired my by the fire.  
_ _"_ _What happened?" Warp asked.  
_ _"_ _I saw you clinging onto your chest. I had helped calm you but you knocked out and for once I felt useless than I ever had." Mira began to cry. "I am so sorry you pushed yourself to help me…"  
Warp sat up slowly and got up to sit next to her.  
_ _"_ _I have a heart problem." Warp spoke and Mira looked up.  
_ _"_ _For how long?" Mira asked.  
_ _"_ _My whole life. I'm a hybrid of who knows. I know I'm part Tangean and some part of wolf something and human but the thing is I don't know."  
_ _"_ _Didn't your parents help teach you?" Mira asked.  
_ _"_ _Never met them. Not once." Warp stared at the fire. "Buzz and I, we were orphans as kids, stood by each other sides. I figure at the time if I made it long enough to be a space ranger, I could save enough for my heart problem. But Zurg opened up a door for me or so I thought when I got too greedy. When I swap sides, I thought it was the right choice and not worry but lately its been getting worse especially with the explosion of the cargo ship." Warp laid back and sighed. 'She'll probably call me a coward.'  
_ _"_ _I'm sorry Warp. I didn't know you had that." Warp looked to Mira.  
_ _"_ _I should have listened to Buzz." Mira spoke.  
_ _"_ _We both should have had listened to him." Warp spoke. He then laughed.  
Mira was curious. "What's so funny?"  
_ _"_ _I remember this onetime with Buzz, he would always win in the practice arena but the only thing he can't win was card games. He would have me help him cheat."  
Mira grins. "One time we had to fight our kid version of ourselves, Buzz one weakness was getting tickled on his stomach."  
_ _"_ _Man I remember that. I would do that to him when we were kids." Warp laughed.  
For the passed few days to months, Warp and Mira worked together and even got to know each other better. Warp taught her the difference between fruits and vegetables along about his life. They talk about their like and dislike.  
_ _"_ _That star in the far distance, is tradeworld and that one is Tangea I think." Warp spoke who was growing a beard.  
_ _"_ _So you and Buzz use to do this?"  
_ _"_ _To pass the time. It was our dream to see space guess we did. But it feels like we outgrew that dream."  
Mira grins. "even though seeing the different planets and stars. I feel like nothing stay the same."  
Warp looks up. "But its like leaving a coin in the dirt. Yeah it changes, but flip it over it's still the same. Time may change but we're still the same."  
Mira smiles. "… Yeah…"  
But like moments they were fast and so was the weather.  
_ _"_ _Great only 4 months been here and its going to snow. We don't know how long its going to last much less know when a storm will hit. We better head back." Warp spoke. They were at the time picking the apples and berries that hadn't been ruined but there was a snow storm coming in fast.  
Mira nodded and helped warp carry the food. As they walked down a path, the felt an earth quake hit.  
Warp held her close as they waited out the shake. Before Mira could move Warp stopped her as an after shock hit. It didn't last long but the thought of knowing it was going to get hard or worse. "We may have to find another shelter than the cave. We better get back collect our stuff and head out and find another place for shelter."  
Mira nodded and both made their way over the frozen lake seeing it was strong enough for their weight. As they cross the ice, another aftershock hit and the ice was cracking.  
_ _"_ _Shit! We gotta move!" Warp yells out.  
Mira went ahead but just as she took a step, the ice cracks and she fell in. Warp didn't hesitate and dive in to save her. He swims to see her struggling from the plants around her ankle. He brings out his pocket knife and cuts the plant off and swims her to the surface. He pulls her out and helps her breathe and saw she was wounded. He carries her not caring about the food and rushes to the cave.  
_ _"_ _W-warp… W-what a-a-about th-the f-f-food?" She said through her shivers.  
_ _"_ _We still have enough to last us a few days and I can find some more later, the food can wait." Warp said as he helps cover her.  
_ _"_ _Y-y-you n-n-need th-the w-w-warmth t-t-too. Y-y-your- *Cough*!"  
Warp caught attention and saw she was coughing a god awful cough.  
_ _"_ _Mira!" Warp knew she was getting sicker and she was falling asleep. "Mira please keep awake please if you sleep you'll go into shock!"  
Mira kept up as much as she could as she felt warp held her like a child.  
_ _"_ _My dad use to hold me when I think about mom. I miss her so much. Every day I think I keep thinking I'm disappointing her."  
_ _"_ _I may not think about the whole supernatural but I think she would be proud of you. You make a difference everyday. Yeah make mistakes but you learn them and I know she would want you to be happy. But you still have friends that need you family! I need you."  
_ _"_ _why…" she whispers.  
_ _"_ _The real reason why I need you because I need a reason to survive here and you are. I see you as a friend and these past few months you became just as important as Buzz. Please Don't leave me!"  
For the past few days Warp kept her close and was out of his whole life prayed for a miracle. He could already feel the same thing thanks to his arm.  
_ _"_ _Warp! Mira!"  
Warp looks to see Buzz and everything went black…  
Warp woke up to find himself in a room to find Buzz by his side.  
_ _"_ _For once I'm glad to see you. Where's Mira?!" Warp yelled.  
_ _"_ _Calm down she's ok. She is down the hall. They said she's resting up and won't be awake for a few days. Her species are not capable of the planet's habitation and neither were you. They were amazed you last long enough till help came. Warp why didn't you tell me?"  
Warp looked the other way. "I couldn't tell you because then I would have been forced out. Buzz it was our one dream and yes I betrayed you my friend, my brother but I just couldn't be an obstacle! If I was out, you would have had followed ok?! I had to for us to reach our goal. I just drifted off and got greedy. I'm sorry." Warp look to Buzz and Buzz hugs him.  
_ _"_ _Warp your my best friend I would have helped you find another way out of this. Look you may be on the side of evil but I know there is still some good in you and now I know there is a lot." Buzz grins.  
Warp glares. "Don't get soft on me Buzz I'm not dying yet." Warp then look to the direction and frown. "Can I see Mira please? I need to see her."  
Buzz smiles and helps him out. As Warp enters in the room he sees Mira connected to a lot of machines and saw the king.  
_ _'_ _Shit.."  
_ _"_ _Mr. Darkmatter!" the king yelled out.  
Warp was ready for any insults but instead felt a hand on his shoulder.  
_ _"_ _Thank you for protecting my daughter. I was told what had occurred and by word you kept her alive and safe. I know you did not ask but here." The king held out an envelope.  
Warp grabs it only to hand it back. "No thanks your highness, Mira is a friend I would give my life."  
Buzz smiles. "your are turning a new page Warp! The path to righteousness-"  
_"Listen Buzz, I don't need to hear your Heroic speeches but I got a proposition for you…."


	7. Chapter 7

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And that's how the story went. I became a spy against Zurg and soon enough, I'm getting my old job back." Warp said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Talk about life changing." XR said with a smile. "Warp you really changed after that event huh? I always thought Buzz would do the 'our long time friendship will lead us to the right path of good against evil' speech he says so much. Who knew all it took was Mira to pull off the impossible without being pushy like Buzz."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I must admit XR it is not as bad as the 'we knew the forces of good brought you from the dead' speech. I can live without his speeches." Nos replies as he was making the statue of the Tangean Lily with hologram butterflies./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"XR giggles. "Yeah I think we can all agree we have had it with the speeches."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp laid back, thinking of that moment of realization, "But even then, I really needed that change. If it hadn't happen, I would have been dead in an exploded cargo ship or in zurg's torture chamber."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos was adding the finishing touches to the sculptures although his mind was on Zurg. He knew what Warp meant about Zurg and his necessity to harm others that defected from evil./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'if Zurg knew I was alive, XR would be in danger.' Nos shook the fear away. 'Nevertheless, I will protect him from any danger...' As soon as he deemed it done, he places it in a box to paint later and then went to the next project warp listed which were the metal bracelets./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Warp I was wondering how will you present these gifts to lady Nova? As a surprise or by delivery?" Nos spoke as he waited for the crest of the bracelet to form in the heat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Funny you should say that, I was hoping maybe you can deliver them for me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos glares down at Warp./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am not a delivery bot Warp." Nos glares./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I know that believe me I do and if I did not I would not be walking out without some wounds and a black eye."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do not make me then." Nos glares./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But I can't trust anyone with the gifts. If I let some mailman give it to her, they'll be broken or worse stolen. I mean hey I know a lot who would kill for your work and I'm not joking. You're the only one I can trust."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos glares down at warp until he felt XR holding his arm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Please Nos?" XR asked. "If you do this, I'll make it up to you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos glare soften and nodded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I will do it." Nos mumbles and turns to XR and cups his face. "But you do not have make it up to me love. You do more for me than anything."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you Nosy." XR grins as Warp tried to hold in his laugh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll pay you for the delivery." Warp replied already more thrilled in getting the gifts to Mira more secretly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You better Warp. Now I will be finishing the gifts up so you go and do what you do best."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Now I can't without Mira." Warp grins./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I meant keeping to yourself and not touch anything in my workshop. Knowing you will not be leaving anytime soon." Nos stated as he was modifying the bracelets./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How old do you think I act? 15?" Warp remarked with a smirk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I would say a 5 year old but even a child that age knows well." Nos retorted and Warp glares at Nos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""One time and who leaves a laser gun around?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok Warp let's go before you two need a time out." XR insisted as he pushed warp out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Tell me something XR what do you see in him and please nothing about your sex life." Warp glares at the entrance to the workshop./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I can say it's like you and Mira but well… I was a bit scared, maybe more." XR replied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What changed your mind about him?" Warp asked as he Sat in an empty seat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I guess you can say it was a mutual truce to work together and he proved to me he did changed for the better. We began to hangout and after the break up with 42, Nos cheered me up by bringing me here to this town. The people really liked him and he even brought me to watch an old film. I guess over time I was falling for him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Very sappy but nice XR." Warp sat closer by the counter a little curious about their coupling. "So how did you two came to be a couple? Did Nos took you to some date at a restaurant?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"XR blushes so red he looked the other way./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well not exactly... it involved a chemical dust and him and… well…" XR was twirling his hands nervously./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You two bang." warp stated and XR was super red./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nos was not exactly in full control but he gave me a chance to leave… But I stayed and confessed my feelings…. It surprised me he loved me back and he had for the longest."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Tch, knew there was always a reason he went after you." warp mumbled. "So I guess you can say you two are boyfriends."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well we're more than that." XR still red looked bashful and embarrassed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp raised a brow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well on that said night, Nos claimed me through a mark and well that and our core. Turns out he has a uni-mind core too." XR smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Too much info buddy but I guess that's Nos for you. So any chance one of you gonna pop the question or tell everyone?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well we did the first one but telling everyone, hard to say."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Look XR, it's not bad to tell. If anything Mira would be happy for you and so will booster. Buzz may dislike Nos but I know he won't hate you, he cares about you like family. Believe me, I grew up with him. Nebula I don't know but hey he respects all the rangers. You two are gonna be ok and hey if worse comes to worse, get married still, I don't think you need permission to get married anyways. By the way which Suriname are you gonna take?" Warp was curious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well Nos and I figure we could combine it to X-4-a2 since I don't have a last name to begin with."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wouldn't guess that and it's you two so no surprises. So any plans where you're getting married? I'm bored right now and I don't need to leave yet so I'm just curious." Warp said as XR was thinking about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well being that we're not in any religion or organic we still want to have a private union so we're not sure yet but we'll let you know." XR spoke and saw Nos finishing up and moving on to the next list of gifts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Again, thanks for helping me out to getting Nos to help me. I am serious about the safety of the gifts to Mira. She already has problems with a suitor who won't take no for an answer and I feel more better knowing someone I know who I can trust with delivering them." warp said with a frown./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""King doesn't know yet?" XR said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yup, hates my guts as it is and if Mira told him… look I know I can't ask Mira to get married but… I don't want to lose her either." Warp laid his head on his arms. "She is the greatest and I know she deserves so much more."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"XR reaches to the counter and pats his shoulder. "Warp remember when that mummy took your youth? What did you tell me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Trust me, I know what I'm doing?" warp said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Right so I need you to do the same with me. I read a few laws of Tangea when Buzz made us read about them, Mira doesn't have to get married to be queen I mean there has been kings and queens with no partner."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Your point?" Warp glared./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My point is Mira can still be with you and still rule. Warp your a ni- well a goo- a decent guy who is becoming a good guy and both of you deserves each other. Mira deserves a guy who isn't gonna be faithless and won't give up and your it warp. So what not everyone is getting married."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You two are getting married."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey this is not about me and Nos but about you and Mira. I can see Mira is more calm and happy than before warp. Don't doubt it just because of a king ok?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't doubt it, not once but thanks XR. You're not that bad you know?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I do have to keep a good reputation."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What reputation?" warp snickers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ha Ha, funny warp." XR said sarcastically who was already thinking of a plan to get back at him but enjoyed the moment with a friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira was down the halls of star command walking with a stack of papers in her hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'the least Buzz can do is help me-!'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bump!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira backed away and saw the papers flew everywhere around her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I-" she looks up and glares at the man she already knew. "Oh it's just you. What are you doing here?" She scowled while already picking up the papers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Can I not admire a lady in uniform? Quite grand to see how attractive you are. It is quite a sight."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira glared at the guy and grabbed all the papers together and walked away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm busy so please leave or I will make you." She stated./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Milady please listen to what I have to say. It was rude of me to act that way and I wish to apologize." The nobleman spoke with guilt in his tone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira side glance him. She did not think he knew what it means to be remorse nor did he meant it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""... Look I get it royalties are strict and probably pushed to this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then do you forgive me?" The nobleman asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira stopped and gave him a look of disbelief. "Now you are really full of yourself. You gripped my wrist till it bruised and called me a harlot. I may forgive you about being a pervert but I won't forgive you for early this morning. We are far from that." Mira walked away from Gilbert who was smirking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my dear princess, you got no idea what is in store for you and your lover. As soon as I get the info I need, your time with him will cease." And he walked away./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira walked as fast as she could away from the creep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'He thinks he could just waltz in and sweep me off my feet? Fat chance!' he glares as some rangers kept away for the sake of their lives or fears that would be yelled and lashed out by her. Seeing she is safe from him and a far distance, she took a breath of relief and phase through the walls to enter in to her station. She could have gone the easy way and phase through the walls and it would have been faster but she would have over exert herself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And I would be defenseless if that creep followed me. I wish Warp was here…" Mira sighed and walks to her station and began to work only to find there was a small box on her desk. She looks at the box and found no I.d or even a card./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira opens it to find a beautiful ring but something about it was off and eery especially when she is alone in the huge room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'If it was Warp, the ring would be something memorable, this looks like an engagement ring.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Seems as though someone wishes to marry you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira got up aiming her laser around ready to shoot when realized who it was and looks up to see Nos hanging from the ceiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh it's just you Nos." Mira lowers her laser down and Nos lowered to the ground tilt his head. "Really milady, I will not bite you like last time." Nos stated as he sits on an empty seat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pull yourself a seat there are millions here." Mira said as she holds the ring. "Did you leave this here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos shook his head and reaches his hand out for it and Mira passes it to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos examines it only to look disgusted. "This is an engagement ring but poorly made and rushed, ruining the diamond itself and there is something in there that I cannot see at the moment. This is not from my work but whoever it was that came here previously left it in a rush."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Did you saw how he looks?" She asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos nodded and his monocle began glowing to show a hologram of a tangean phasing through the wall. The tangean asked the other rangers where is her desk and places it only after he was talking making a few female rangers swoon. She couldn't tell about the rangers but she knows who was the said intruder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That jerk! No wonder he was here! He didn't come to apologize! He's -AAAARGH!" she teas so angry she grabbed the closest thing which was the pen and threw it towards the wall so hard it pierces through the wall. "And thanks to that show he put up, now people will think I'm with him and he purposely did it in a crowd! Great," she lowers her head in her hands, "just great."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos looks to Mira and down at the ring and smirk as his hand heated it up and the box and everything but the diamond melted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oops."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira looked to see the ring melted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am quite a klutz to ruin an expensive ring. I guess you will never know what that ridiculous box was and cannot answer if you have no idea what was within it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira was loss for words but smiled. "Thank you, I can pretend I never got it and that will give me a reason to tell him no." Mira was glad the ring was gone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well cannot force a lady an answer if she never got the question which reminds me, I am here to give you this personally." Nos opened his panel to pulls out a small black box./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos opens it and out comes a mid size wooden chest that had glowing red and blue roses carved into it and had the tangean butterflies carved beautifully but what was beautiful about it was the fact it reminded her of the chest her mother had before it was ruined. Mira wanted to cry but stopped. "This was as he requested earlier this month to make with the materials he requested specifically for your gift." This is the first gift your mate requested to have and he written this for you." He hands her a small letter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She unrolls it and began to read it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMira,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emLet this chest be yours as a symbol of our cherished moments together./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emTo cherished and loved for the rest our time together that will last a lifetime./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emI love you./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emYour darkmatter./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos was worried when he saw Mira was crying and before he could move, she hugged him, making Nos as frozen as a statue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you Nos, you have no idea how much this means to meem ." /emMira smiled. Nos although glad she loved it, had no idea how to reply or act from this. Of course XR has done this but he was his mate and Mira is in his terms, an acquaintance. Not to mention this is the first time he has done this that was not his mate. He awkwardly patted her back but saw she would not let go. "May you please let go?" Nos asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira lets go blushing but smiled. "Sorry about that, I forget you're not the sentimental type."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No it was a surprise to me." Nos kept away. "I was programmed to be evil yet I was able to change but even though it is for the better, I am alien to these things aside my mate. I had believed I would never have this life much less another chance." Nos looks at the chest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You know I can relate too." Mira spoke, catching his attention. "Technically I'm not supposed to be here, much less be a space ranger. I'm supposed to be what a princess must be but here I am. I guess we got something in common." She smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos nodded and looked to the chest. "I have heard from Warp what this chest means to you especially what it means to your mother. What was your mother like?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira looked to him and smile looking to the chest. "She was kind and smart and loved everything, she was very beautiful. I remember a little bit like when she would hold me close and comfort me when I was scared." Mira spoke as tears slowly came down. "She would listen and accept anyone no matter who or what you were. There was no one like her. She even told me no matter what my dreams were, to believe in them."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos saw Mira was ready to cry again so he held his arms out awkwardly. "Do you need a… awkward friendly hug?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira was surprised but smiled. "yes please." Mira stood up and hugs him. Nos patted her back in comfort and let's go to put the chest back in and looks to Mira. "I can take this to your home if you like?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira wanted to say no but saw Nos place his claw on the table and phase through it. "Do not doubt my abilities milady but I have meddled in copying the phantom ability for reasons such as this and Warp's security is quite fun to mess with."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not that I doubt you, I just don't want you to go out of your way and get into trouble." Mira spoke feeling concern for him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos waves it off. "I have snuck in places without making a sound much less go unnoticed and it is safer I take it to you and your mate's home." Nos spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira wanted to protest but knew that noble jerk was around. Knowing how persistent he is and if he does follow her, he could blackmail her or worse. 'I don't need that with him.' She nodded and sees Nos placing it back into the box. "I will bring it to your home." Nos was about to bow when Mira holds her hand out. "I know you see me as an acquaintance but I would like to be friends."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She sees Nos look to her and reaches out and grabs it. "I would like that." Nos let's go but just as he floats away, he pause and turned to Mira./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""XR."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira paused and looked to Nos./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Term friends stand by each other and does not hide secrets. My mate is XR." Nos leaves, Mira was surprised and smiles. She sees the diamond on the desk. She remembers Nos saying something about the diamond ruined so she grabs her trash bin and throws it into the bin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Such a waste on a gem." She spoke and began to work feeling better./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey Mira!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira turns to see XR and she smiles to see him. "I heard that creep came, you ok?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am, Nos helped me got rid of some trash. He's pretty great guy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah he is. Listen Mira I gotta tell you something but promise me you keep this until I'm ready?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course." Mira spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The thing is I'm with someone and he makes me happy, really happy. He was once a bad guy but he's pretty great to me and he cares about me. He's Nos and we've been together for technically two years."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira smiles. "Congrats XR."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"XR smiles and looked relaxed as he sits where Nos did. "Thanks Mira for being a good friend. I'm nervous telling pops and the guys about us. You think it's going to be ok?" he asked nervously but felt Mira place a hand on his shoulder for comfort./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm pretty sure they'll be happy for you XR." Mira pulls away and XR smiles. "I better get going, I promised to hang out with XL and by hangout I mean help him win his money back. See ya in two hours." XR waves at her and left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mira shook her head as she went back to work./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/DN/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp was waiting for his next assignment when Zurg entered in and was enraged./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I want to destroy him!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'Sounds like someone pissed him off.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That defective Energy vampire Nos-4-a2 is alive!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp raised a brow. "Come again Zurg?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I had a spy on Nos and learned he's been working for star command!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp kept quiet as he sees Zurg in his usual outbursts./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I want to find out about his where abouts but he keeps getting away! I need to find out what he's up to!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Evil emperor Zurg may I make a suggestion?" A brain came in as Zurg turn to glare at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""WHAT?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why not send another energy vampire after him? It is known DRAC_2_LA DESIRES him and if he is willing-" but the brain was stopped as Zurg glares at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh yes make him go after Nos-4-a2! You fool! DRAC_2_LA is the strongest robot and oldest in the galaxy aside the mummy! I want to take Nos and make him to a slave! I-!" Zurg froze and smirked. He makes his way out. Warp following behind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ummm boss? Mind filling me in on this plan of yours." Warp and Zurg enters into the library as Zurg grabs a book that was deep red as blood. Warp had gotten chills but saw Zurg looking through the pages./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I was doing some research on a robot Nosy was built similar to and I decided to make another one only more controlled…."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp froze in place and kept the recording on as Zurg continued./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"/DN/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp was standing by as Zurg was talking to a white robot who was apparently a retired conqueror./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on Lord DRAC! I am willing to pay for the planet you already conquered."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You have the audacity to bribe your way in buying the planet's I worked hard to conquer for the past 654 years? You are a fool." the lord growls./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What will it take to have them?!" Zurg yelled out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"DRAC raised a brow. "Well if your creation Nos-4-a2 was around and was single, I would have gladly traded whichever planet but after that fiasco and ripping me to pieces, that is no longer a worthy trade."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But I can make another I-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"DRAC destroyed his goblet silencing Zurg. "I have had enough! Listen carefully boy,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp looks to Zurg to see he was enraged. 'So much for the nice easy day.'/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You are unsuccessful with your nemesis Buzz lightyear hanging around and thwarting your little childish games. I am retiring for my reasons alone meaning I am to no longer be of reach for your excuses. This will be the last time we talk. Goodbye." And the Lord ended the connection./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp looks to Zurg who was far from pissed off. Zurg aims his cannon and began to shoot everywhere./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'LL SHOW THAT COUNT I CAN BE EVIL!" Zurg spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp kept quiet as Zurg decided to open up a screen and began typing away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So what's the plan Z-man?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Simple: conquering the planet's only this time I'm threatening to destroy them! Starting with planet Tangea!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp froze as he felt everything drain from him. "Sir aren't you being a little extreme? I mean I get it the tin robot said a few things but to destroy tangea especially with trades worth so much? Why not go after the outer planets? You can take the planet's from that robot."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Zurg took it to thought and smirks. "Your right Warp. Why do that when Buzz will stop me? I can conquer tangea later, I will need you to do my deliveries though. The usual transfers in the outer systems."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp mentally sighed in relief, "No problem." he salutes to Zurg and left but not with grabbing the flash drive and left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp walks away grips his chest feeling it increase. 'Gotta send this to Buzz somehow…' Warp then had an idea and pulls out his phone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey I need you to get this drive to sc asap! Zurg is losing it…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Outside on the top of Z tower./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp waited to see Nos was floating down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Every part of my systems is screaming to leave but seeing this is important, I am risking it." Nos spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Listen this has all the details of Zurg's trade areas and list of planet's he going to conquer. Apparently that DRAC guy pissed him off."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos sighed. "Should have guessed then again Zurg is an overgrown infant. What is it that has you covered in sweat?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He wants to conquer or destroy the planets and the top of the list was Tangea. Listen just get this to star command immediately." Warp hands him the drive./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nos nodded and was already heading out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Warp leans back trying to calm down but decides to head back, hoping he can stop Zurg./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Little or rather no one will be expecting the chaos to occur./p 


	9. Chapter 9

One day later

"Alright team, our mission is to do buee patrol." Buzz stated Mira and Buzz and booster and XR were ready to depart when a rookie came running up behind them.

"Lightyear sir! you are needed back!" the rookie spoke. "This is urgent!" the rookie ranger spike.

Buzz and everyone nodded as they follow him to Nebula's office.

Within the office was Nebula and Nos. Mira was surprise but was still nervous to see Nos was silent and stiffer than usual.

"What is going on commander and why is Nos-4-a2 here? Is it bad?" Buzz asked.

Nebula as Mira could say was more serious. Back straighten and his eyes were more sharp if not dare she say it, she swears there is a hint of fear.

"This meeting we're having is private. This may be even more dangerous and a threat to the galaxy." The commander spoke softly.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Mira asked

Nos was hesitant but began to talk. "We have a situation." Nos opened up the hologram screen to show all the listings and trades.

Buzz sees the the list of planets and confused. "Why are these planets listed? To conquer? I thought these planets are already under the GA protection?"

"Lightyear these planets are the ones Zurg wants to go and conquer only he will destroy them this time around if they do not agree. He is taking no prisoners or hostages." Nebula stated.

Mira froze in shock as she saw the list of the planets in the inner system.

On the top of the list is Tangea.

Shock and fear striked into her heart. Remembering that moment of loss was coming back to her. She was too frightened to speak and began to shake. When her planet disappeared, she thought she lost everything…

Mira felt a hands on both her shoulders and saw it was Buzz and booster.

"Zurg wouldn't destroy those planets!" Buzz stated. "Each of these planets are too important to destroy and he knows that!" Buzz stated. "He placed them in a pocket dimension!"

"Zurg is no longer caring after not being taken serious from a former retired tyrant known as DRAC_2_LA." Nos stated. "Because of such, he is also intending to create another weapon." and taps away to show a blueprint of himself.

"Why is your blueprint there?" Booster asked.

"He is planning on making another energy vampire but it cannot happen due to the needed sources but if he succeeds, you are looking at the next possible threat to the galaxy." Nos answers.

"How is it impossible to lack the material? You're no different from other robots… right?" Buzz asked.

Mira looks to Nos to see he was hesitant.

Nos looks to XR and seeing him nod to reassure him, Nos extends out his hand and with control, he extract some kind of matter.

"When Zurg was experimenting on sources of power, he extracted this type from the very darkest zone of the galaxy. This is anti-matter, very powerful and dangerous if used wrong. Zurg made this as the ability to extract energy but it can be reversed if said energy is strong such as the radiation of the moon from the wire wolf incident." Nos pulls it back in.

"If this stuff is dangerous than why didn't it exploded and cause a calamity when you were destroyed?!" Nebula yelled out.

"Because of my core." Nos opens his panel to show what he means. "The uni Mind is practically what keeps it from being released, it is what makes me an energy vampire." Nos closes his panel and looks up to them. "If Zurg succeeds and makes this one under his control, we will have another one far dangerous than even I."

Buzz was shock but looked to the trades and saw where each one went.

"This trade is heading to the dark zone, my team will go-"

"Negative Lightyear." Nebula stopped him. "Nos explained that zone is highly concentrated of pure negative energy. This energy will make you go insane and corrupt you!" Nebula then pointed to Nos. "The possible candidate to go is Nos since he has been there before and even lived there. He will have to go there alone. I have already gotten permission from the GA-"

"He can't go there alone!" XR stood up in front of the commander and saw Nos reaching to him. "Let me go with him pops!"

Mira understood XR's outburst as she couldn't help but agree. 'I wouldn't let Warp go out alone, especially knowing I could lose him any moment.'

"No way XR." Nebula spoke. "You can't go especially if it will make matters worse! I get it you two became friends and all but Nos is the only one capable of going. Besides he doesn't have any close ties or a relationship."

Mira flinched as she saw the hurt in XR's optics knowing that was a lie and looks to Nos and saw he shares the same feeling. 'They haven't told them yet and hearing this… poor XR…' she looks to Buzz who was not sharing the same outlook like the commander. He was sadder than he should be.

Nos although hurt needed to reassure his mate. "The dark Zone is not safe XR." Nos places both hands on his shoulders to have him look to him. "Please understand, it is for the best-"

"I can't lose you!" XR held his clawed hands and holds them close. "If you get hurt or worse, I won't be able to help you Nos! I love you too much you idiot!" XR began to cry and felt Nos holds him. "Please Nos, I don't know what I do if your gone… I just can't…."

Mira then imagined herself and Warp in that position if he was to go into a mission she can't follow. 'But no matter what, I would stand by his side even if…" She couldn't think that way, not when her friend needs her. She looks to her friend and saw how much XR didn't want Nos to do this.

"I can go with Nos."

All heads turned to XL who was in his fax body.

"If anyone else can go without getting a screw loose I can." XL spoke. "I've been there a few times and even to find Nos to team up. If I go, Nos will have someone to watch his back." XL stated and moves toward XR. "Don't worry XR I promise I'll look out for him. He is going to be my brother in law."

Nos cups his mates head. "I will be safe XR but if you want me to stay back then I will. We can wait until they come out of the Dark zone."

"XR we can't let them get any out if it causes a mass calamity!" The commander yelled out.

"Commander this is not-" Buzz spoke.

"Promise me you will come back!" XR stated and Nos nuzzles to him. "I promise XR I will return to you safe and unharmed."

"The brothers In Law are on it!" XL grins.

Mira saw Nos groan and sees XR chuckling but gave a sad smile.

"Let me go and get my body out. Nos can you help me out?" XL asked.

Nos hesitated but saw XR nodded. Nos although conflicted nodded and followed XL.

XR was now nervous as he saw Nebula and Buzz and booster.

"So is that who you've been dating XR? You two are….?" Booster asked.

"Yes." XR spoke nervously. "Look I love Nos and I'm sorry if I kept this from you guys but I didn't know how you would feel about this. You're my friends and you're my dad, I was afraid-"

"Look XR, we won't judge you or think otherwise. We're your friends and we care about your happiness." Buzz was the first to speak.

"Yeah XR." booster grins.

Mira was relieved about this and was glad her friends were supportive of him. 'I hope they are when they find out about me and Warp.'

"This won't change anything XR," Nebula stated and XR looks to him. "I'm sorry XR but this is important. If Zurg gets his slimy hands on the antimatter, this stuff can cause any damage! Nos-4-a2 can do this mission but if you get involved, Nos will get distracted and get yourself and him and XL destroyed. Besides Nos can't be trusted especially if he could be part of it." Nebula spoke.

Mira wanted to retort but she couldn't speak out as XR was hurt.

"I get it da- commander, Nos is strong and he can take care of himself but you're wrong about him being evil! I have had been with him over 2 years now! He and I share more than simple affections and not once has he attempted to drain my energy during it!"

Booster and Mira blushes a bit as Buzz rubbed his head.

"But even now while I'm worried over him, it's not a bother to you if he doesn't come back or that we are in engaged-!" XR covered his mouth and turned red.

"Congrats XR!" Booster smiles as he hugs his friends.

Nebula was silent but he sat back in his seat and rubs his head.

"I need a moment to myself please."

The team was quiet and left the office. As they exit out, Buzz was the first to speak.

"So when are you two getting hitched?"

XR smiled, "Well, we haven't planned a date but since it's nice in Valder, we want to get married there, maybe in the summer?"

Buzz nodded. "Give it some time XR, nebula will understand. I need to find another team to do Buee duty." Buzz heads out.

"Congrats XR, I know Nos will be a really great husband," booster grins as he makes his way. "I need to go and check up on my family." Booster waves as he heads out, leaving only Mira and XR by themselves. They see Nos and not too far, they can tell Nos looked like he was regretting it.

"Make way cause here comes the brother in arms! The brothers in Law!" XL shouted and Nos shaking his head.

Mira held her laughter in and so did XR but she saw something in his optics that were unreadable. She didn't want to leave XR alone but she needed to head out to her home planet.

'I need to warn father about-'

"Hey XR."

XR and Mira look to their right to see the a.I 42 but she was more happy than usual.

"Hi…" XR spoke looking back toward his mate.

"Umm 42 what brings you to this side of star command. Aren't you meeting up with that patrol robot on a date?" Mira asked.

"I broke it off with him." 42 spoke to her but was happy.

"Sorry it didn't work out?" Mira didn't understand but when she saw 42 looking to XR, it clicked.

"Listen 42 I don't think-"

"XR I wanted to apologize about our breakup." 42 spoke as she grabbed his hands.

XR was awkward and tried to pull away from the vice grip.

"42 it's ok and it's nice that we moved on-" XR was then pulled back. 'The one time I want my hands to break off!'

"Which is why I want to ask- Why do you have an engagement ring on your hand!?" She shouted and then she was enraged.

'Wow just wow, she is loud.' Mira thought and felt guilty for XR and how did she not see the ring? It didn't help when Nos was being held back by XL.

"42, XR is with someone else now and he is really happy with-"

"I knew you loved him!" 42 spoke out and finally let him go, her rage on Mira. "You just had to come in with your status and everything you boyfriend stealer!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Mira towered over her, keeping XR behind her. "Ok one, XR is my friend and two, there is nothing between us. Another thing, you made my friend feel like he was awful and it was even awful when you flaunt the guys you were with! If anything, he is better off without you and he is with someone who makes him happy!"

"And who can?! Why isn't she here?!" 42 glared, ready to retort another when she froze seeing the shadow of someone frightening and growling.

"Because I am not a female." Nos kept XR behind him and growls and 42 shaken. "I do not care if you say insults to me but I will not tolerate when you throw them at my mate and friends. If I see you near my mate and throw harmful comments, I will make you regret it. Leave."

42 walks away, not looking back.

Mira although knew she could handle her, she was thankful Nos scared her away.

"Thanks Nos, I swear she is a real handful." Mira spoke.

Nos rubbed his head but looks to XR and kneels before him. "Are you alright my love?"

XR nodded and opens his dome. He leans forward and kisses Nos on his cheek. "I'm better with you here. Do you really have to go now?" XR asked.

"Not in the next 6 hrs but I need to make a pit stop to the workshop. Would you like to come with me love?" Nos asked.

XR grinned, "Is XL making it complicated for you?"

Nos nodded. "He will not stop causing me so much annoyance. Please?"

XR nodded and looks to Mira. "Do you need a lift to Tangea?" XR asked.

"Thanks but I got my own ride. If you want XR, you can hang out with me afterwards?"

"Sure but be safe ok?" XR asked.

Mira nodded and left.

/

"Warp I appreciate that you came earlier but please next time you do this last minute choice, make your choices a bit earlier." Nos growled earlier as he hands the ex outlaw his items in a pocket box.

"Listen it's important I give her these gifts sooner than later. Their going to an area in two days that is actually close by to my hotel which is the perfect spot to propose." Warp places the box in his pocket but was infuriated by something else.

XR who was watching them was worried.

"Warp might want to tell us what's wrong? You look a bit mad." XR knows there is something wrong.

"It's not you guys it's just… there was some creep here about an hour ago. A Tangean.

earlier.

Warp glares as he waited by the shop and looking at the time. Whilst waiting, he saw a Tangean looking at the window with a smirk plastered in his face. Warp raised a brow, "See something you like?"

The man looks to him with a sneer. "If you must know, I am here to woo a girl, a princess with these… things."

Warp didn't have to think twice who this guy is as he glared.

"But seeing I am impatient, I am just going to drop in." The man backs up.

Warp glares but inwardly smirked as he knew Nos would not leave his shop defenseless especially when he makes certain NO one enters without permission.

The creep makes a run and jump only to slam his face against the wall.

"My tooth! My face!" He cried.

Warp chuckles and sees the man glare at him.

"What is so funny about this?! Do you know who I am?!"

Warp kneels at him with a glare back only this promise pain. He grips him with the robotic arm and threw him against the wall.

"No one here cares about your status or who you are and I don't need a snob little creep breaking in and taking things that don't belong to you." He threw him down seeing the guy backed away from Warp. "if I catch you coming here again, you better wish I don't have my weapons on me."

The man ran off but not without saying one thing.

"I will have the princess and I won't let her be taken by a hybrid freak!"

Now

"So this creep knows who you are!?" XR was now worried.

"Yup but I'm afraid he'll force Mira in a position neither of us want." Warp growled but sees Nos handing him a sledgehammer.

"I have some bust I made with his face to destroy personally for you." Nos spoke as Warp grabs the sledgehammer and swings it to hit the bust.

"Got any more?" Warp asked as Nos places another one. As Warp swings it, Nos continues. "He came by yesterday at star commander to propose to lady Mira but we were able to be rid of the ring."

Slam!

Nos places another one and Warp takes a swing at it. "But I believe that gem may have some device within it but I believe Mira threw it away."

Slam!

"Of course I did a little research of my own on this man. Apparently,"

Slam!

"He has been ruining neighboring kingdoms and has his eyes on Mira."

SLAM!

Nos patted away the dust and small pieces off of him. "He has been also making deals on the side with a certain tyrant."

SLAAAAAMMM!

Warp takes a moment and rolled his shoulders.

"Where did you get this info from?" Warp asked.

"A new recruit by the name Ryder-X10. He has a knack for finding information nobody wants to know. He asks in favor an autograph from my little mate." Nos was puzzled by the thought.

XR raised a brow, "Are you getting-"

"Why would I be threatened by an ex mafia member?" Nos crosses his arms and looks away.

XR held his hands up and grins. "Wasn't gonna say that; I was going to say are you getting hungry?"

Nos although puzzled nodded and made his way to grab a battery.

Warp wanted to laugh but couldn't while he has a few busts to smash but paused. "Hey XR I need a favor?"

XR raised a brow but nodded.

"I need you to stay by Mira's side. Don't let her even be alone on Tangea." Warp readies himself to smash the bust.

XR nodded but remembered. "Mira is heading to Tangea right now so I'll-"

Warp slams so hard he even broke the pedestal.

Nos seeing this glares and grabs the sledgehammer from Warp. "I believe that is enough." Nos spoke as he places the sledgehammer down. "I can make the travel to Tangea Warp and I will take my love there. Meanwhile please get going before you destroy this place."

Warp although a bit calm, couldn't help but glare at the thought of Mira being forced into a marriage especially with someone she doesn't even love.

"I'll see you later guys." And he walks away.

Meanwhile

Mira landed on the platform and jumps out and rushes to see her father. Just as she runs, she sees the what's his face creep coming up.

"My-!"

Before he could ever say any more, Mira flips him over and tosses him across the hall.

"I have no time for you!" She yells out and rushes to see her father mapping out their forest.

"Sweetheart I-" but he couldn't finish as his daughter lunges forward and hugs him.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?! Did that scoundrel tried to harm you? When I get my hands on him,"

"Father Tangea is in danger!"

The king froze.

Half an hour later

"... and we are to head up in the mid sector to intervene and stop the trades before Zurg could conquer the outer planets." Mira finished with her explanation but was nervous.

The king hugged her and she hugs him back.

"Thank you my dear for telling me. At least now I have a more or less understanding the situation that may occur."

"Father it's not a may! It will happen!" Mira wanted to cry.

"My dear I may not have high respect or faith in star command but I have faith in you." He smiles. "I doubt their so call clubhouse but you I will not doubt. You are not only soon to be queen, you are a protector to many others in the galaxy. They have faith in you." the king got up and so did she. "Now my dear please stay for a bit here and no I will not push you into marriage now when times are a bit hostile. I am to speak to an entrepreneur."

Mira nodded and left. She stopped for a moment and smiled feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

'father…' She was happy to hear her father's words. To hear that he does believe her.

'Maybe he might be…' but shook her head in doubt and began to walk to her room to change, seeing she has who knows how long until the time to head out will be. As she makes her way she was stopped by the creep. He leans down to her height and smirks.

"My dear I understand you are a space ranger but it was rude to flip me over. Perhaps a kiss to make amends?"

Mira was enraged and punched the man in the face, making him fall back.

"How dare you show your face here!" Mira towers over him, seeing him shock.

The man glares and saw she wasn't wearing the ring.

"Where is your ring?!" He shouted.

Mira learning Warp's tricks was unfazed and continues, "What ring? Look I don't care about you or whatever issues you have, get out!" Mira was ready to leave when Axis grabs her hand. He tightens his grip.

"Now you listen here princess," he started. "I want to have a nice long chat with you and you will go with me unless you want your so call half breed lover be exposed to daddy dearest. Imagine just how much pain and disappointment he will have."

Mira froze and tried to get away.

"I must admit your a real beauty, I wonder how good you are if you laid with him?" He uses the back of his hand to caress her cheek and Mira flinches, disgusted by the creep.

Gilbert smirked but screams in pain, letting go of Mira as she grips a certain part of his wrist to have him crying over.

Gilbert glares and ready to punch her but she had the upper hand and roundhouse kicks him.

Gilbert glares at her and holds out a ray gun and points it at her.

Mira froze and glares knowing she is in a small area with little room to move.

Gilbert pulls the trigger but nothing.

"You blasted- AAAAAAGH!"

Mira looks up to see it was Nos gripping the creeps hand, crushing it and causing him to drop it.

Nos grips the man by his collar and lifts him up. "How dare you attempt to harm my friend." Nos growls lowly pushing him against the wall.

Gilbert tries to faze through the wall but couldn't.

Nos smirked, showing his fangs. "Cannot faze through the walls? I figured out that ability and made a special design to keep pest like you from trespassing my workshop. Especially to catch and make them suffer." Nos enlarges his claws to end him but senses Mira and XR behind him so he chose not to enact.

'For now.' He levels Gilbert to the floor but kept his grip on him. "Now here is my deal: you keep away from her and never speak nor see her ever again." Nos stated.

Gilbert laughs at him tauntingly. "Do you think I'll listen to a robot like you? Please I have detail information on her-"

"And I have extremely well information about your little job in ruining kingdoms and having quite a bank. Not to mention the device you planted in the gem to control your victims."

Gilbert froze in shock. "You're lying?!"

"Wish to test me?" Nos threw him across the floor, away from them. "Try me."

Gilbert shakes and runs away from them.

Mira looks to the two bots.

"Thank you guys." Mira gave them a smile but inside she was repulsed knowing the creep could have done so much worse. Then she realized they are here and no holes. "Not that I'm grateful but how?"

Nos stretches his arm into the wall and it faze through.

"Right I forgot your new programs. So any chances you're staying for a bit?" Mira asked.

"I am for a bit but XR wanted to hang out with you after I show him something here." Nos spoke and Mira nodded. "I'll meet up with you guys later then, I'm gonna go and change and then go see my father. If I don't see you Nos, take care." Mira spoke.

"If you like we will walk you to your room. I fear he may be around."

Mira nodded and both bots walked with her.

"How are you two holding up?"

"We're ok it's just Nos and I are trying to see if we can get married at the church in Valder town. It's really beautiful especially when it's in the summer."

Mira grins. "So who are you inviting?"

"Well you of course and buzz and Booster and Gravitina."

Mira was surprised. "Are you sure? After the wedding incident? Her?"

XR looks to Nos.

"She is too a friend and she sponsors my work. She also blackmailed me." Nos spoke softly and both rangers looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"What secret does she have on you?!" XR asked, already thinking of possible and worst things.

Mira was even wondering what it could be.

"She found out I keep a plush version of XR when I sleep or speak of romantic poetry before I mated XR." Nos spoke, looking embarrassed.

Mira tilted her head but then blushed and so did XR.

"Should I be glad or jealous of the doll?" XR asked.

Nos was dark blue. "I only spoke of words and cuddle with it, nothing more. And it is small."

XR was relieved and smirked. "did you have it before or after you turned good?"

Nos kept quiet and Mira was even more surprised. "So it was before." Mira wanted to coo but saw she was getting close to her room. Before she could enter Nos stopped her. "Let me check for any unnecessary or conspicuous activities." Nos enters in.

Mira and XR waited.

"So who else?"

"Well it's going to be a small one but aside you guys and Gravitina and maybe DRAC, I guess the LGMs too." XR answered but frowns.

Mira pats his back. "Maybe he will come and support you."

XR smiles and they see Nos enters in holding a few cords.

"Whoever did this is awful at their job especially hiding in the obvious and secretive places."

Mira scowled at the fact someone went into her room and did this.

"Otherwise it is safe." Nos spoke.

Mira enters in and both bots wait for her.

Mira began to change and sees them leave. Mira makes her way to see her dad only to be surprised to see a 7 ft robot purely white with black within and blue optics.

"And as you can see my old friend because of your insensitivity, Zurg is well going out of line." Mira hid carefully as she watches the scene

The robot crooned his neck. "As if I would ever be sensitive to that fool my friend, I am not to be made a fool nor make deals that will give me nothing." The robot spoke. "But as friends I will make amends what was broken. I will catch up again old friend." And in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Mira enters in to see her father smile at her.

"Good to see you are well now darling."

Mira nodded and was hesitant to ask.

"Oh that robot you saw, he is well... an old friend of mine who helped me with a lot of things in the past."

Mira wanted to know more but chose not to as she saw her father move around her and stopped. "Care to have salad and tea with me for old times?"

Mira smiled as she followed her father.

'I'm pretty sure this won't be bad.'

/

Planet Z

Warp stood by the throne and sulk. 'Whatever happens, so long as Mira and everyone is safe.' Warp raised his blaster at a titan like robot.

"Got an appointment?" Warp asked already knowing who this guy is.

"I am here to speak to Zurg." The count spoke as all hornets aim their weapons at him.

Warp was surprised to see the count gave a bored look. With a snap all robots were offline.

Warp was a bit surprised but stood his ground.

"Quite brave of you." The Count spoke but glared as he sniff out something. "Quite a female perfume you are covered. Phantomus and certainly one that reflects what part you are from."

Warp froze as he glared down at the robot.

"Please I know species of all kind little man and I heard a troublesome one harming a good dear friend of mine's daughter."

"Are you insinuating something?" Warp held his blaster up.

"I know already about you and her, I keep close eye on things but we both care for all wellbeings so you let me pass and I will not kill you." The Count stated.

Warp let his blaster down and the robot passed.

"If you dare break her heart, I will break yours just as I broke that bulbous bounty hunter's hands."

"I love her more than anything, I will take a bullet for her."

The robot stares at him for a moment and left. "You will definitely give her father a run for his money." And the door closes.

Zurg was constructing the newest design of an energy vampire with a new unimind he made.

"If I had to be honest my pupil, this robot looks nearly like me if not shorter."

Zurg turned to see his former teacher stood by the designs admired.

"What are you doing here? Here to berate me? Say more distasteful things?!"

"An apology is in order." The count stated.

Zurg was surprised but glared. "I do not need your pity! You were right when I cannot step up my game!"

"I was upset for the fact you were using desperate tactic. You are and only my student that is successful in this business. I should not be so harsh on you when have succeeded more than I have in my younger days."

Zurg was shocked, "Are you being honest with me?"

The count nodded and Zurg smiled with glee as the count was hugged by him.

"I will not let you down sir! Will you watch the destruction of a few planets be destroyed?" Zurg asked.

"Your remember my rules Zurg, why waste the planet and its people especially when you want to rule them."

"Right of course and the whole balance of the universe and all. By why is there a tale of the -"

"We do not speak his name especially when I am here!"

Zurg straighten keeping quiet.

"My apologies I nearly forgotten it is taboo."

Zurg shrunk as the optics of DRAC glowed in rage.

"I let you get away with creating Nos-4-a2 based on him and I am excited to see this one here but the number one rule: NEVER SPEAK HIS NAME. I must be on my way my pupil."

The count disappeared.

Warp enters in just to see Zurg was excited.

"Um did something happen?" Warp asked.

"I am under his good grace again!"

Warp inwardly relieved.

"That's good to here sir."

"Don't you see?! If I am under his good grace again I can make ease with my trades even more! Not to mention I can throw it in his face to prove I am the greatest conqueror and villain ever! But I won't destroy the planets yet. Oh no," Zurg smirked as he went back to his planning and constructing.

Warp sighed in relief but inwardly glare. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get over to my hotel and get ready for the trades."

"Thank you Warp you are dismissed."

Warp unfazed didn't feel right.

"Thank you sir." Warp then left making his way to his ship to get there. Excited to show and give her the gifts.

Zurg smirked as he was constructing the robot.

"First I am going to make certain you become the greatest assassin and then you will destroy Buzz lightyear! For now I need to find this spy…"


	10. Chapter 10

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-eb3e-a775-f26f-5e03f02a759a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"On the star cruiser/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira sat nervously as Buzz was steering to the outer systems and into the location Warp gave them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"As they came up to a field of asteroids, they were confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Before they could get in contact there was a transmission./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Warp where is the factory?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""See that large asteroid not too far from you? The factory is inside." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"There was then a map of the asteroid and showing each room is which. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Listen really good: the room you need to get to is the weaponry, it's the best way to infiltrate without being seen. There is a passage you can enter in. XR, the computer mainframe is five rooms away. All the files have been unlocked and virus free and I even made sure it's untraceable, download it. Buzz, Mira and Booster you need to distract the hornets long enough. As soon as XR finishes, escape as soon as possible. I'll detonate the bombs I prepped." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira smiled as Buzz steered into the side of the asteroid. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh almost forgot," XR opened his panel and holds out three earpieces./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Warp asked me to give these to you so he can tell us where are the cargo Zurg is sending out." He hands each one to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Buzz nodded and types away to open the cruisers doors./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Mira go with XR inside, Booster and I will follow up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira nodded and went with XR out of the star cruiser. Mira phased through first and and saw it was clear as she opens up the passage and let XR in, seeing Buzz and Booster behind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"All head out of the room and XR already heading to the mainframe room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alright team as soon as XR tells us how long it'll take, that's when we'll start the distractions." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira nodded and they hear buzzing in the earpiece./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Guys if you can me, hornets are in the main entrance as there are many more. There are also three kidnapped scientists here. Mira you need to help them get out. Don't worry, all the hornets are not there; I made certain."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira could hear the grin on Warp making yet couldn't stop the blush on her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey are you alright Mira?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira looks to booster and nodded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I'll go get the scientists and bring them here." Mira enter stealthy made her way through and hid when grubs were passing through./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Mira babe I'll lead you there. Don't worry it's private, no one can hear us."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira smiles and follows directions warp told her where to go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"As soon as she got there, she opens to see the said scientist and saw them relieved./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Warp kept his promise!" The bald one spoke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira lead them out and helped them into the cruiser and went back inside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey guys I just entered in the mainframe using the password warp gave me." XR said with a chuckle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What's so funny?" Buzz asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""It's the password that he used. It starts with the initials MPB. Sound familiar?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira blush was even more darker and glares at the laughing XR but kept quiet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""How long XR." Buzz raising a brow at Mira./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""About ten minutes maybe five this must be something Zurg wanted to keep quiet." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"The team heard XR went back to serious. Mira was thinking about her home already but shook it away, 'I'm not getting emotional now, not in this mission."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Alright team let's get started." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"All three nodded and headed to the main room. Buzz was the first to shoot at a few hornets, unaware of the small spy fly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg at his throne grins maliciously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Ah how nice to see lightyear and his little star scouts- wait there's only three, where's the robot?!" Zurg glared. He hated that bucket of bolts especially being the cause of Nos becoming good. When he found out about Nos and his little toy, he was shocked how his creation was now not only a fool to defect, he was pathetic to give himself to that two-bit little toy. That robot has given him enough trouble stopping and ruining his plans but to have his weapon of doom fall for him and a weak one at that, "When I get my hands on that irritatingly-!" He pauses in mid sentence and smirks. "I'll make sure Nos gets every detail of his little toy's torture." He looks up to see warp and Buzz fighting and laughs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""This is making my day! To see Buzz lightyear get his butt kick!" As soon as he sees warp tossing buzz across he flies toward the princess and snatches her but she was able to phase through before impact./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Find them! I want to see what Warp does to her." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Warp holds her close and smirks. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Babe." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Jerk." Mira grins as warp holds her close and smirks. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""We're alone right now…" Warp grins./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira looked to him and leans up to kiss him, Zurg's little cam spy hidden on the ceiling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What is he doing?! How come he isn't hurting her?! No screaming?! No begging for mercy?!" he was shocked and just as he pulls away, Mira punches his arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Warp chuckles and rubs his arm. "That hurts." He fein a pain look./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""That was for pulling that stunt." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Warp gave her a sheepish grin. I can't help it babe, you just keep pulling me to you." He leans forward and kisses her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg was glaring and ready to destroy the screen when he saw Buzz coming into view./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""HE BETTER BLAST BUZZ!" He shouted in rage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Will you two stop that! We're on a mission!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Warp and Mira pull away in shock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Warp pulls away but not too far, still holding her. "Buzz I... It's what it looks like."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I knew that but please not during a mission!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Mira blushes and looks away, too embarrassed to look at her teammate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You're just jealous I have my girl and you don't." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""We need to be serious! Zurg could be watching."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Please," Warp rolled his eyes, "he's too busy sitting up in his thrown wanting everybody else to do his dirty work. And you think I'm bad."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg was fuming and ready to explode. "How dare he - I WANT MY POPCORN NOW!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"All the grubs were hiding away in fear, "Yes sir!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"surprised. "I'm not that surprised. It was obvious since the hospital."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I can do things on my own." He crosses his arm and pouts /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Warp: I'm pretty sure he doesn't even wipe his own ass-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""WARP!" She scolded him and was now flustered how he can say vulgar things./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey I'm only being honest."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg' head is just steaming hearing these lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Buzz shook his head, "Zurg is a menace that threatens the galaxy and he steals my newspaper-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You have a tablet, why do you need a newspaper?" Mira raised a brow, never understood the reason for that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""It's not the same!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You just want a reason to hold a grudge against Zurg, admit it. Look forget about the hating Zurg," Warp stated and hands him the flash drive./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg was enraged. "He was the spy?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Also I have a special thing with Mira so don't wait up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Buzz rolled his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey you can all relax too and besides it's much safer ok?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Buzz nodded. We'll meet there just gotta make sure we won't be followed." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg growls and roars. "CURSE YOU WARP DARKMATTER!" He slams his fist on the self destruct button and the spy fly destroys itself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Zurg screams but he calms himself. "I'll deal with Darkmatter later but for now set a course to the dark zone!" 'I'll destroy that good for nothing Nos-4-a2! Once and for all!'/span/p 


	11. Chapter 11

Buzz and Mira depart from Warp and headed out to see booster rushing out with XR behind.

"Alright team let's head out!"

They rushed to where their cruiser is and depart from the asteroid and not too long the asteroid was destroyed.

In the star cruiser

Mira sat quietly afraid to talk what happened earlier and looks to him with much nervousness.

"I already knew Mira."

Mira looks to him in surprised.

"On that day when we rescued you guys, I had never seen Warp so scared about losing someone. He stood by your side and a part of me knew why but I didn't want to assume. Warp has a great thing with you."

Mira smiles. "Thanks Buzz."

"Where are we going Buzz? Shouldn't we head back to star command?" XR asked.

"Well since it's been hectic for everyone I figure we can take a break."

"That sounds pretty great Buzz but where?" Mira asked.

"Warp has a private hotel on a planet not too far from us and the cruiser needs to refill the tanks for a day travel."

"Shouldn't we head back? Maybe even finish some reports." XR was the first to ask.

"XR I know you're worried about Nos but we both know if you go back to star command, commander may not welcome you with open arms and I don't think Nos wants you there without him."

Mira looked to both XR and Buzz, wondering what did happen.

"I overheard your argument with commander and…" q Nos is not who he was before. He is a new man so to speak and not once tried to kill me. I know he'll come back safely from the mission."

"He's right XR and hey Nos might come back earlier than planned. He wouldn't let anything hurt you or make you worry." Mira smiled and was astonished by Buzz being honest. 'Jessie is rubbing off on him'.

XR smiled. "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me."

"Besides we need this break."

They headed to the planet warp describe and landed on the docking bay. As soon as they were out of the cruiser, they took the transportation train and they made it to Warp's resort.

"Tazo?" Booster asked.

XR shrugged. "Couldn't think of another name huh?"

"It was better than Warp." Buzz exclaimed

"What's better than me?"

They turn to see warp in regular clothes and smirking. "Welcome to tazo, pretty sure I'm gonna change it later on. Anyway glad you guys came, I'll get your cruiser refuelled but relax. That means you mostly Buzz." Warp points.

"A space ranger 24/7 warp."

Warp shook his head. "If Jessie was here, you'd be already looking for a spot for her to bathe under the sun."

Buzz looks away, already turning red. "We're here to relax, not talking about me so here," he hands all but Mira a room.

"Each of you guys have a room of your own along with access to many other events and activities even to the casino." Warp looks to XR but saw him shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm just gonna have to pass on that. I promised Nos I wouldn't gamble, at least not without him."

Warp nodded, remembering what Nos told him before he left. "I remember buddy but hey, Nos is coming back safely."

XR smiles and nods. "Well it takes more than a few hornets to stop him and he's been destroyed more than I have so I know nothing's stopping him."

Warp nodded. "Now that we have that away," he held his arm out, "Mira if you may?"

Mira blushes and wraps her arm around his and they made their way to his penthouse.

Buzz looks to them, "So… what do you guys wanna do?"

Booster smiles big, "They got a magic show starting in 30 minutes!"

XR took it to thought. "Well I got nothing aside getting Nos an energy crystal as a souvenir and gift."

Buzz raises a brow. "Well… alright then to the show!"

Mira was walking with warp to his penthouse suite and before they enter the elevator there was a woman with pink rose skin.

"Hello handsome." She spoke.

Warp gave a frown as Mira glares at her.

The pink alien looks to her and glares at Mira. "Hi I'm his girlfriend so don't even try me." Mira holds Warp close and the pink alien glares at her as they enter the elevator.

"Do you think your body is gonna keep him."

"Well I must be doing something right that you didn't do." And the door closes.

Warp laughs as Mira blushes and looks away.

"Hey babe you are doing right with me. Your always being real with me."

Mira blushes even deeper and Warp kisses her temple, "babe your way better than her."

Mira smiles and pulls him close to a kiss and Warp kisses back.

Meanwhile

Buzz, Booster and XR were watching the show.

"The infamous Buzz Lightyear." All heads look up to see a pink woman smirk a wolfish smirk.

Buzz was blushing away when the woman sits next to him and her breast rubs against his arm.

"Ma'am please back away, I'm married."

"What your wife won't know won't hurt her." She grins.

"Excuse me miss but my friend is not like that." Booster added but the woman pretended to not hear him.

"Hey lady you heard my pal, beat it." XR glares and the woman smirk. "Little jealous little man?"

"Right I'd be jealous of a woman being a whore. Look my friend is loyal and respects his wife and he isn't gonna give you a chance so beat it!"

The woman glares and walks away. Buzz sighed in relief and pats his friend. "Thanks XR."

"Hey I'm not gonna let my friends get in trouble because she can't get any action." XR frowns how can some people be that way. "One time when I was with Nos this feruvian lady tried to hit on me. I was really uncomfortable." XR smiles. "Nos told the lady to back off and she did only after she went too far." XR chuckles. "Oh man Nos lectured her in being respectful and she was so annoyed, she walked away." XR smiles a sad smile. "I think that was when I was beginning to fall for him."

Buzz and Booster smiled. "Gee XR Nos is really a good guy."

"He's more than a good guy. When we started out as friends, he was patient with me when I was scared. He not once gave me a reason to fear him or hate him. He was there helping me out. When on missions he saved me more than once and when my hands or other parts came off he finds them. I can't help it and I don't want to know what's my life would have been without him cause I know it would not be the same."

Buzz smiles. "Just like me and Jessie. When I first met Jessie, my heart felt like it was gonna leap out and into her arms." Buzz looks to the shiny lights forming into animals. "I knew Jessie was right for me because I was more than shy, I saw a life with her." Buzz frown. "Even when we lost our baby I still love her. I can't see my life without her. She is my infinity and and beyond."

Booster smiles at his friends and wonders, 'When will I find that special someone?'


	12. Chapter 12

As the elevator opens, Mira and Warp pulls away to see they were on the penthouse floor. Warp leads her in and Mira was amazed how classic it look.

"Been keeping it clean?" Mira asked.

"It's been a while but I brought a few of your clothes. Some of your lazy days and sexy dresses and then some."

Mira giggles. "Lazy days? Let me guess just my bra and underwears?"

Warp smirk as he held her close, "Well those very short shorts and tank tops but I did brought some other clothes you would go out in."

Mira kisses his cheek and made it to the fridge to see fresh vegetables and fruits.

"So what do you want to do? I know we have less than a day…" she turns to see a few gift boxes on the table.

"I know our anniversary is a bit later but I want to celebrate a little early."

Mira was blushing as she smirk. "Do one of these gifts hold lingerie?"

"Won't know until you find out." Warp smirk.

Mira grabs the the one on the far left and opens the lid to find a glass red and yellow rose.

"This is beautiful…"

"They say there are different meanings behind roses. Yellows means friendship red means passion of love but when their mix, it means I've been falling and whole heartedly for you and this kind of rose speaks to me because for every moment I look at you, it's as if I'm falling in love all over again."

Mira smiles, "You did your research?"

"Well listening to Nos talking about roses got me thinking and yeah I did some research."

Mira was about to kiss him but he stops her. "We're not done yet, still got a few gifts to go through."

Mira rolls her eyes and was given the next gift. She opens the gift to find a jewelry box.

"You'll find something really beautiful inside."

Mira opens it and saw the box expand to find crafted bracelets and earrings and a necklace.

"Warp…" she was loss for words.

"Press the button and you'll see."

She presses it and a melody begins to play.

Mira covers her face when she remembers the melody as a little girl.

"How did you know?" she began to cry.

"Remember that ball your dad had? Well I stood by your wall making sure no one came but I was hearing this melody. I followed it and hid when I saw your dad but he had this little wind up music box. I asked Nos if he could replicate it and I figure this was a special-mmph!"

Mira pulls him into a kiss, Warp melting into the kiss and holds her close. He wraps his arms around her and moans. He pulls away seeing he would go crazy from her touch.

"I got one more for you."

Mira tilts her head and wraps her arms around his waist. "These are beautiful gifts Warp, what else is there?"

"Me." Warp kneels down before her and Mira was lost for words.

"You helped me get better and change my ways for the better Mira. I want to be with you and only have you in my life. I know I can't marry you in tangea but I want to be with you still." He holds out the ring to her. "Will you be my-MMMPH!"

Mira tackled him with kisses and wouldn't stop.

"Mira if you- keep- doing this-!"

Mira kisses him one last time. "I don't care Warp," she states. "I want my first with you." She cups his cheek. "I love you." She kisses him and he moans but pulls away. Mira was about to stop him when she was lifted up in his arms.

"We are doing this properly. Your not a one night stand or a fwb. Your my wife."

"Not yet!" Mira blushed.

"Babe after this we are." warp smirked and carried her to their room...

Mira was the first to wake up to see Warp on his stomach but still has his arm wraps around her. She muffled her giggles and carefully was able to slip away and watch him sleep. She smiles as how calm he looks. She looks to the ring in her hand, she knew her father wouldn't accept him for many reasons but she didn't care.

'There were many queens that ruled without a king. I don't care about that.'

"Babe you think too much."

She jumped and saw warp smirking and holds out his left hand out for her. She holds his hand and smiles

'This won't change my mind….'

*side note: if you guys want to read what happens please ask me through private messenger and not through comments


	13. Chapter 13

After the magic show

"Ok so we can agree that was the most scarring scene of the show." Buzz spoke and booster nodded.

"So the guy made his insides out and back in, not the most scariest thing." XR stated. "I've seen darker stuff than that."

"Did Nos show you?" booster asked.

XR shook his head. "It was more on an accident than it was on purpose but let's just say I'm no longer trusting anything with big eyes." XR shudders from the memory when they saw that fish horse in a lake.

"So since we got some time, let's go check on the cruiser." Buzz insisted.

XR. And booster shrug and follows up with Buzz leading.

"So… what will the king do now with Mira and Warp….?" Booster asked nervously.

"Well knowing king Nebula, he'll not take it easy or serious." Buzz spoke.

"I hope it won't be bad you know? Maybe he'll have an open mind?"

"Remember with the whole first meeting booster or he who shall not be named? If I see that jerk again-"

"Hey calm down XR. We all agree if we see him we'll punch his face for Mira." Buzz then had a thought. "Team if we need to, let's go with Mira and be her support."

Both agreed and just when they were exiting out, buzz got an incoming call.

"Yes commander?"

"Your needed back on star command and I gotten a call from king nova to have mira go back home!" He shouted. "Also tell XR to report to the star command therapist, he has an appointment."

Buzz frown and ends the transmission. He looks to his friend and smiles.

"I got your back. Team were going to Tangean!"

"Won't we need to get Mira sir?"

Buzz smile dissipated and groans. "I forgot that…" He was conflicted but decided to call, hoping he and Mira were- 'Nope not going to think that!'

He begins to call Warp hoping they weren't.

"Hey Buzz just give me a moment to finish this up."

"Your not doing any… uhh….."

"Buzz we're eating salad, we already did-"

"Warp!" she punches his arm.

"I'm not gonna lie to him, he's an adult." Warp replied and looks to Buzz.

"So anything you need?"

"Yeah her father wants her back home and commander wants XR in star command."

Warp frowns at both things already he heard about XR's problem and Mira's possible argument.

"I figured as much but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I agree but we can't let anyone suspect." Buzz sighed.

"I'll be down Buzz." Mira spoke as she was now by Warp's side. "I know how father can be and this is really unexpected."

Buzz nodded and they ended the call.

XR and booster frown but Buzz gave them a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile.

Warp made a small container of cocktail fruit and another case of salad for her as she changed back to her suit.

"Babe are you sure your gonna be ok with everything?"

Mira nodded and kisses him by the cheek.

"I'll be ok and I'll give you a call when I get to Tange. I want to tell my father about about this us." Mira smiles and hugs Warp close.

'I love you Mira more than anything and please be safe.' Warp thought and he saw Mira shed a small tear and she kisses him.

No words had to be said as words could not describe the amount of love they have for each other. Mira walks out but not without giving him a kiss and waves to him and tajes the salad he made for her.

Warp smiled with hope as he gets a call from Zurg...

The team waited by the entrance and saw Mira entering in with her space suit on.

"Let's go." Buzz spoke and they were heading off.

As soon as they head off in space, Mira was already missing Warp.

"So Mira you're really glowing. Is it a new skin cream or a…. Umm…" booster tried to think of something but blushes.

"We're saying you look very radiant!" XR grins. "And this doesn't have anything to do with you having sex."

"XR! We're trying to be more supportive to her not make her uncomfortable." Buzz gave her a reassuring smile. "We're here for you Mira. By the way we picked up some food and some woman stuff you may need but-" Buzz slapped his mouth.

Mira blushes a bit and then laughs.

"I think she snapped." XR spoke.

"No not that! You guys are really great. I mean it. You guys are the best." she smiles.

Buzz and the guys smiled glad she wasn't gonna kick their butts.

"So where to Buzz? Drop me off and then head to star command or star command and I'll go home?" She asked.

"We're heading to Tangean."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Mira we're your friends, we're not gonna leave you to the hounds alone." Buzz stated.

Mira was about to stop and change his mind until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mira we won't let you go alone." XR spoke. "Trust us Mira." Booster spoke.

Mira gave in and nodded.

Meanwhile.

Zurg was enraged as he was watching from the cameras viewing the whole thing all over again as well watching his weapon of doom was destroying all of the robots alongside with that reject.

Those two were traitors to evil but the greatest was his ex mentor! He remembers when on that day, he was fighting others for their place to be an apprentice to the great evil DRAC_2_LA. He knew many would kill for the spot to be by his side and he earned it! He followed the morals and teachings his lord given for the past 30 years. Zurg then became the next most wanted tyrant and conqueror of the galaxy. He was making his master proud but it was never enough! Then lightyear came into the picture! He made him look like a fool in front of him! Zurg wanted to do the same to him and what better than his friend. He played him as easy as a piano, he played the right keys to his heart and even more made him believe the robot hand would save him.

"Oh how he was so easy to manipulate and gave him that hope to save his life." and even more his weapon of doom was a success if not for the robot! He glared at the robot XR, somehow he was able to save the day and somehow he secretly won his weapons heart.

"Nos was never taught to love and now look! He admired that robot and now he is a mate that degraded robot!" He slammed his fist destroying the armrest "Even more worse, he was suppose to be an offering to DRAC and he tore him apart... In some way it was good to see him hurt."

But alas Nos became more good than evil and so was Warp after that event with that Tangean princess! He was enraged but then again he was going to kill him either way But he figure to let him live long enough to find no more use for him. He sat back thinking how to finish him off. He smirks at blasting him but it was obvious and he wants Warp to suffer!

He was alarmed by seeing Nos already within the factory. Zurg glares to see Nos bite into the computer. Zurg raises a brow, "Nos wouldn't let himself be seen so easily…" he then sees XL was nowhere to be found. "Hornets! Bring me Nos-4-a2 alive! I will have Warp deliver…. The cargos…" Zurg smirks.

Meanwhile-

The star cruiser landed on a port bay that was close enough to the kingdom. They exit out of the star cruiser. And they were surprised to see the guards by the entrance.

"We are here to escort you princess."

Mira nodded but as soon as she was ready to enter, the guards stopped Buzz and the others.

"Their my friends." Mira protested.

The guards nodded and let them follow behind. As Mira enters in and the guards ready to follow, Buzz stops them.

"Hey what about us?!"

The guards shrug and leaves them there.

Buzz glares but sees XR holding out his hand.

"Nos gave me a special program." XR replied.

Both booster and Buzz grabs his hands and they were able to phase through.

"I gotta thank Nos for the program." Buzz was amazed by the program and saw Mira alone in the hall before the wall.

"Mira?" Buzz asked as they came up close.

"Guys! Sorry it's just…. I'm really nervous." Mira frowns. "I want to tell Father but… should I?"

"Mira we'll stand by your side!" Booster smiles.

"And hey," XR pat her shoulder, "if you feel bad we'll go to Cosmo's!"

Mira smiles and frowns a bit.

"Mira if your father says no, Warp will stay by your side married or not. Besides knowing Warp, he's already looking for another sector to live for you."

Mira smiles and giggles, unknowing Warp was doing that right now.

"I don't know about that but I doubt he has rockets to move it this close."

"You never know now let's go see what's behind this wall." Buzz held onto XR's hand as did booster and Buzz held his hand out for Mira. "Hey your going to be my sister in law, gotta make sure your safe."

Mira grabs his hand and they enter through the wall, standing by each other side. They enter through and they were surprised by the Tangean's trumpets.

"Congratulation Mira!" King nebula stated.

"Huh?"Mira was caught off guard from this.

"Sweetheart this is a celebration for you in being a great space ranger!"

"Dad..." Mira had a feeling there was something else but kept quiet as her father was nicer to Buzz than usual.

"You see this is a pre celebration in your honor of becoming queen and seeing you grow into a fine young lady especially knowing you make a great difference being a space ranger. Your mother would have been proud."

Mira hugs her father, glad he was beginning to understand.

Somewhere in the middle of the grand ballroom, Gilbert watches Mira and smirks.

'I will make certain she is mine but first…' he glares at the three men and knew just how to distract them from Mira.

Buzz was listening in and smiles to hear king nova was being understanding.

"Excuse me are you the infamous Buzz lightyear? We wish to hear so much about your heroic works.."

XR who was keeping an eye out for that jerk, saw Buzz was being pulled away by some of the prissy social uptights and frowns. 'Didn't they use to make fun of Buzz…?' XR looks around the room and knew something was up.

Booster who was on high alert smelled something good in the air and followed it to find it was Cosmo's take out!

"Lord Axis believed lady Mira would bring her friends so courtesy of the young Lord."

Booster smiles and gobbles down the food, unbeknownst it was covered with sleep dust.

XR saw his friend knocked out and knew something was wrong.

'Booster wouldn't knock out after eating one round of food!' XR knew whoever was doing this has that Axis jerk written all over it.

He stood by Mira and for a moment saw him.

"Are you the great and strong XR?"

XR looks to the pretty Tangeans and knew this was a trap.

'Nos would not talk to me ever if I did something stupid.

"Sorry not interested." And he left to stand by Mira.

Gilbert glare at the robot but knew this robot couldn't destroy his plans.

"Hey Mira-"

"-So sorry but I am not interested in arranging a meeting with you sir Fixeren." mira gave a smile.

"That is alright and to be honest my parents pushed me into this. I already have a girl I love but she's a Amazonian warrior." The brunette sighed happily. "she is a sweetheart."

Mira nodded and whispers to him something and the young man smiled and made a zip across his lips.

"I wish the best of luck with you!" And he left.

XR was glad this guy was respectful but there's a jerk lurking in this room and knew Mira needed to leave!

"I am so glad to see you." Mira smiles. "Already 5 guys asked me to marry them and this guy from his parent's orders to arrange a meeting to get to know him better but we both respected our reasons-"

"That's great to hear but we gotta go! That creep from before is here and I know he's gonna force you to stay-"

"He's here?!" Mira looks around, she was ready to go and kick that stuck up jerk. "I am tired of him trying to force me into marrying him and I don't care if this embarrasses me-"

"But they don't know your already engaged!" He whispered to her and stops her. "These people as far as I know would do anything to see someone in shame and they don't know who's lying if you tell them-"

"Which is why I need to ask you a favor."

Mira whispers to him and XR nodded. "Alright better hope their into a movie right now." And XR stood by Mira.

Just as they had a plan, everything died down.

"May i have your attention please everyone!"

The king who was by a pillar looked up as well the pale Tangean.

"It seems this man is a show off." The said pale Tangean spoke but his "eyes" glowed.

"I hate that I cannot act out and punch him for almost hurting her DRAC."

The said pale man nodded. "Should I then? I can make him pay and I do enjoy making a man fall with shame."

King Nova shook his head. "I know my daughter will make great choices."

DRAC swisher his drink within his cup with a frown.

"I come to say to my dear lady Nova, our future queen, a dear important question!" He makes his way to her and he holds one of her hands. "My fair princess, will you marry me?"

"No and even before you tried to hurt me!" Mira pulled her hand back. Gibert glares but smiled.

"I spooked you and i am terribly sorry-!" But he froze in fear to see himself on some projector image showing him grip her wrist showing malice and tried to pull her close but he saw everyone watching with disgust. As they saw her fight they saw him pull out a blaster and it paused.

"That man threatened and tried to hurt our future queen!" Lord Fixeren shouted and nodded to Mira. Mira nod back in gratitude.

"Lies this has to be made up!"

"Hey! This is a recording! It's against my programming to manipulate evidence!" XR shouted out and all the people were shocked and enraged at him.

King Nova walks up and pulls Gilbert away from Mira.

"Your highness-"

But the king punched him in the face.

"I ban you from ever stepping foot in my kingdom and if you dare come back, you will be dead." King Nova stated. "Now leave!"

Gilbert runs away. Mira smiles and knew she has to tell him.

"Father can I… I need to talk to you." She spoke.

King Nova was surprised but nodded and follows her to his private studies.

XR was glad to see Mira was safe.

"It seems that little Mira is safe."

XR looks to the pale Tangean and felt something was familiar about him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked the pale mystery man but he chuckles. XR frowns but he recognized that voiced. "How did you get in? Are you someone's plus one or are you trying to find a good time? Just to let you know Nos isn't here."

"I am not here for him, I have gotten over him. I am here for a friend he goes by King Nova." And he drank his wine.

"You know Mira's dad?! When?!"

"When he was about his daughter's age." DRAC chuckles at the fond memories.

"I knew you were after anyone but you and he…?" XR did not want to say anything further.

DRAC glares down at him.

"We are friends XR not ever been lovers and sides he is straighter than a xionec pillar and that is symmetric." He drank his drink.

XR nodded but he was more worried over Mira.

"She will be alright but I must ask you keep quiet of this. It is terrible being here but I will not destroy my friends reputation."

"So why be here?" XR asked.

"He asked me to come XR, he is my best friend and if that jerk even touches her hair, I will kill him."

"Wow you never get tired of that one." XR raises a brow and sees Buzz having a hard time grabbing booster up. "Better go help booster. It was nice-!" But he saw him gone.

"Well glad he's doing good." XR tread away to help his friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Earlier,

"Please tell me are you almost done?" Nos growls, annoyed by his soon to be dare he

Calls him, his brothers in law.

"Yuppers! You know this is nice spending time and ya know, not you wanting to eat me."

"I do not eat junk food." Nos breaks into the walls and enters into the security system using the tablet and his cables.

"Right-wait what?"

"XL keep concentration on downloading all the files whilst I access through the mainframes security."

"Can't you just bite it like you did on star command?"

"Do you want me to eat you?" Nos asked. "This is a risk I cannot take and if Zurg has viruses that can make me go under… consider this as keeping cautious."

"Gotcha no bites no fights."

"Exactly now you will have ten minutes to download all the information that you can."

"Hey there is some file that seems pretty big!"

Nos pauses. "What is it?"

"Something called the Bogeyman? Is that you?"

"No but I have remember fragments of Zurg talking about this creature while he was making me. I believe it was due to the unimind. Try to open it, see what you can access."

XL tries to hack into it but it wouldn't budge.

"This must be pretty important considering it won't be even hacked."

Nos took a moment to think. "Try whatever you believe Zurg would put."

XL try to think of something and decided to say it out.

"Mwahahaha! I am the evil emperor Zurg bent on conquering worlds and claim everything! Curse you Buzz lightyear! Waaah!"

Nos rolls his cervos and continues.

"May you please not act like Zurg? Do it in your head." Nos hisses as he was turning off the cameras. He hate to admit XL could be right, he could just bite and take control of the system. He shook the unwanted thoughts away knowing the full reason.

Hunger.

The thought of hunger was bothering him right now where his powers manifested from. 'It does not help being here where there is a force pushing me to give into hunger…' the thought of his mate makes him smile and continues to hack further into the systems.

XL mimic him but not when Nos could be listening and then thought of some passwords.

"#1 villain!"

Error!

"Buzz is a loser?"

Error

Each time he tried involving Buzz was an error.

Nos shook his head. "Try something that is not Buzz, something that relates to this bogeyman."

XL took a moment and types "NOS_4_A2"

Accepted

Nos hears XL was squealing with joy. "I take it you found the password."

"Yep sirree we did! It was your name in all caption!"

Nos was a bit confused but figure it must be the replication Zurg was talking about.

Nos knew Zurg was within the facility and unfortunately he saw the cameras were going back online. He sees the large computer and had a plan. "Get it done now. I will buy you some time." Nos floats up to the computer and with his power, controls the camera to view him as he bites into the computer but not drinking the energy nor downloading anything.

"How?" XL then heard the alarms and hears a woman's voice.

"All hornets capture Nos-4-a2 in the security system room!" and it repeated over and over.

XL understood and began downloading all the information. "Ya sure you can handle it?"

Nos smirks and licks his lips and enlarges his claws. "They are just drones and I am rather getting an appetite."

XL chuckles nervously. "So glad I'm junk food…" he mumbles and takes out several flash drives and conductors to download all of the files.

XL began looking through other files and saw they were plans for conquering. Entering into it, he was looking through the files. He was shocked to find what he didn't expect to find.

"Hey Nos remember Warp saying Tangean was going to be save for later?" He hears rips and tears of metal and shivers.

"Yes I do, what of it?"

"... The thing is… he's planning on attacking in less than a week."

Nos stops from biting a hornet but sees a blast coming and uses it to block away from the blast.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah and get this he's sending only one robot! Something called- error!"

Nos shook his head. "Just keep looking through the files and find anything you can." And he hangs up to see the bigger juggernauts entering in.

"I hate you XL..."

Meanwhile,

Mira enters with her dad in his studies room as her father's grabs her a seat.

"What is the matter Mira? Before you ask, I did not ask those suitors to ask for your hand." he shook his head. "I swear most of these young lords only think of two things and sadly it's not how a young lady feels."

"It's not that father and I actually met one of the young lords who is in a relationship with an Amazonian from another planet. He was really nice and-"

"Ah yes his parents are not happy about it. How can they allow it!?" but as he continues on, Mira frowns and looks away only to see her mother's picture with her when she was little girl. She remembers that moment and smiles how strong her mother was. She holds the frame up and traces the pattern on the frame.

'I wish you were here mom. I wish you were here giving me advice…' She was wondering now if this was the right decision.

"Sweetheart?"

She was caught surprise and places the frame back on her father's desk.

"Sorry father it's just-" But she pauses as he holds her hands. "You can tell me anything, you know that. What is wrong?"

Mira smiles. 'It's now or never.' She pulls away and sat in the seat her father brought.

"It's important that I tell you an important matter father. I... I really need to- I want to tell you but please listen to me until I finish."

He nodded and smiles. "Whatever this is dearie, it cannot be that bad- wait is it about that grounder?!" He asked. "Mira that grounder is nothing more than a leech sucking away your youth! He is a scoundrel-"

"No it's not about him." Mira stops him and calms him from getting an ulcer. "I haven't seen him in a long while and to be honest I lost my affection for him." She reassured him.

The king sighed in relief. "Thank the rings of Saturn. I am sorry dearie but that man was never a good one especially for you. If I ever-oooh I will get very angry." He grumbles and made distinct and unfamiliar wording as he expressed his distaste for the grounder.

Behind the other rooms, one figure on the outside, DRAC, rolled his optics. "More like ask me to wrangle his neck… still should have killed him." and drank his drink.

In the halls,

"Pretty sure he would ask us to arrest him… should have arrested him." Buzz grumbles and XR rolls his cervos.

"Pretty sure Buzz." XR added whilst booster snores

Back to the studies.

"But that's not who I want to talk about. You see the real reasons why I am not accepting any other suitors is because… you see…. Ummm... I… I found someone else. Someone who makes me smile and makes me feel safe. He comforts me and he understands me in a connection even deeper than the mind. He gets me mad and yet he makes me feel happy. He… he helped me be a better ranger."

The king was surprised and was weary now.

"He isn't a Tangean." He stated.

Mira was silent for a moment but continues. "You may already know about him through the news but he has changed for the better and he's been saving lives and-"

"What is his name?" He asked warily.

"... His name is Warp Darkmatter." She spoke and for a moment she couldn't understand what were in her father's thoughts. "He has changed."

"I doubt that."

"He has! Please if you got to know him like I have, he is so much different-"

"I will not have it!" He shouted. "I have heard about this- this mongrel! This Darkmatter is just a lowlife scum that has no sense of care or any woman in his arms!" He walks to his desk and looks away from her and pulls out a whole folder of Warp Darkmatter. "I have gotten information about this man after that first attack from Zurg and did I learn a lot about him!"

Outside in the hall

Buzz frowns, "Warp isn't like that anymore and he has no idea what Warp has done to protect this planet!" Buzz glares.

On the other side.

"This is the last time I do this detective shit." Drac shook his head. "He has no idea it is because of the said mongrel, his planet has yet been destroyed." DRAC glares and was ready to teach his friend a lesson. 'Has all of Aria's views and love went to nothing?' He destroys his drink and looks through to see Mira and his foolish friend. 'No, not when her heart still exist.' He expands his wings and flew out, "I need to fly this out before I think of killing him."

Back to the studies,

"... And the worst of it all is this criminal is a half breed! Half Breeds will give nothing but grief and taint the bloodline! My bloodline!"

"How can you say that!?" She held her tears back but they were already falling.

"Mira those that are half breeds carry genes that produce fatal disabilities and will die the second they take a breath of air! They are weak and will carry only shame of their different mixed blood! No daughter of mine will be bearing children for a half breed outlaw-"

"STOP IT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE WENT THROUGH TO HELP US! TO SAVE ME! TO SAVE THIS PLANET FULL OF FOOLS!" Mira shouted, stopping him as she began to cry.

"Sweetheart he could be playing you for his satisfaction! He is a womanizer-!"

"And everyone here is a saint?!" She looks to him with so much pain. "Yes he was a womanizer as you want to call him but he has changed even before we gotten together. When we were on that planet, He saved me more than once. Not once he tried to forced himself on me. The only time he had to force me was when he had to fight off a wolf from entering in the cave we were in and he didn't want me to be in danger. He could have cared less when he didn't have to and not once has he looked at me as if I was an object unlike these suitors you have been pushing me to wed!" She looks away and holds herself, imagining Warp holding her in comfort. "I love Warp father," she spoke, "I love him more than anything. So what if he has some problems," she cried a bit. "I don't care where he's from or that he's a half breed, nothing will change that. And how do you know if he and I can have kids?! You said it yourself and if his biology is so very different, it can't happen!" she cried even more knowing she may not have kids with him but they can always adopt. 'But to share with him what our love could of had made…'

"You don't understand Mira!" He holds her arms to look at him but she didn't even give him a side look. "What if the councilmen disapproves of this marriage and most of all you?! I don't want you to be kicked out like many others has! Think of your status-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She shouted and pulls away from him. "It's not like they could care if I'm here or not and even if they did, all they want is a scam and see the daughter of the proud queen fall. If I get banished, I'll go with my head held high and I will not fall back with fear." She looks down to the frame and saw tears dripping down across the photo. "Mom wouldn't have cared who they were so long as I followed my heart." Mira holds the picture frame and looks to her father. "I had hope you had an open mind like mom but I guess not."

"Mira!-"

Mira walks away, holding the frame close to her, trying to hold her tears but when she saw her friends right outside she burst into tears. Buzz and XR hugs her in comfort.

"Lets go."

Meanwhile,

"Please tell me you are done now?!" Nos shouted as he uses the larger robot as a shield and its blasters to shoot down the hornets. He cannot use any of his powers if it means losing energy and giving into his hunger. The juggernaut he was able to take in control was enough but he cannot take the energy yet.

'Only as a last resort…'

"I just need five more minutes-"

"You said that 20 minutes ago!" Now growls and the juggernauts head exploded. Nos growls and blasted give or take 22 of them and drank the nearly dead juggernaut of its energy.

"Hey I'm downloading as fast as I can!" XL shouted back as he smacks the computer and it went from 88 to 56% complete.

"Oh come on!"

Nos knew he has to fight them now.

"You better finish XL!" And zooms across and attacks the hornets head on.

2nd level main control bridge

The evil emperor was watching in amazement. Watching his creation fighting off more than 50 hornets with one of his larger robots in the larger part of the factory. He watches him in amazement how Nos despite getting hit a couple times, was healing up rather nicely and not lost that animal instinct.

Zurg saw for a moment the old Nos. The one that took in hunger before others but this Nos although the same, was fighting with a reason. "Hmmm…." He knew how dangerous Nos is in general, but the real question; is he a dangerous threat to him… or to everyone else?

The tyrant sat back against his seat and thought of this since he had found out about the once dead energy vampire rose from the dead and lives.

"I may sway him back to the evil side… yes him back in my empire and already making his brother…" he would have two strongest weapons of mass destruction! 'As soon as Nos joins me once again, he get can get rid of Warp for me and all of my enemies…. Even DRAC.' He grins at the thought of his mentor pleading for mercy as Nos destroys him. 'Not to mention I'm not getting any younger…' He has been thinking as of late, the time span that he has but his accomplishment would fall into nothing. His so called ageless mentor DRAC_2_LA never gave him the secrets to immortality aside a lesson in leaving a legacy but that wasn't enough! He wants to rule and conquer everything! Not die and be left as a reminder!

"There has to be a way I can live-" he stopped when his thought went to Nos-4-a2. His creation made with the same material with a bit controlled antimatter unlike he who shall not be name but there was a grand difference between them; Nos was changing with the help of the unimind he made for him meaning he was enhancing, stronger than DRAC and his brother and that monster was known throughout the universe as the most fearsome bogeyman that is told as a bedtime story to forget the horrible killing this red demon left.

"If only Nos took after his programming. Maybe I should insert Buzz and Warp's way of fighting and everything into the new energy vampire ALD-07." He believes If he controls Nos and his newest creation, he will have his legacy live on through either or!

"Even if I have to place my mind and everything in them, making their body my own!" He looks up again to the screen and smirks as the hornets finally got a hold of him. "Finally they used the bubble prison." He grumbles as they make their way to him.

Nos did not expect them to use that specialize prison made for him but he was able to distract them long enough from XL and let him download whatever he could. Nos was unfazed as he hopes XL places all of the bombs and downloaded the information needed and if must, leave without him. He knew where they were taking him but at the moment, he only cares about getting the information out to the alliance and star command. His thoughts were on XR and their friends but mostly his little one. 'I hope XR is safe.' He thought and senses he was getting close to seeing him.

The over arrogant Zurg.

'My creator…'

They enter in the main control room of the factory and there sitting like a brat was none other than Zurg.

"Good to see you Nosy! I have to admit, I was hoping you were dead."

Nos was quiet as he only stares him down, he has no reason to talk to him.

Zurg stood up and waves his hand. "All of you leave us! I wish to speak to my dear creation that I call my son."

Every Grubb, brains and hornets left the room and as soon as they left, it was only the two of them.

Nos bends his lower form to sit and watches the tyrant stare at him with all knowing eyes of hatred. Zurg snaps his finger and the bubble pops. "Don't think of attacking me, there are weapons ready to fire with or without my command."

Nos kept quiet and Zurg was walking around him, testing him. "Tell me Nosy, how is being a dog to the alliance? Are you happy there?"

"..." Nos was silent and calm and kept looking forward.

"Hmm…. Must be hard to control your hunger being a goody two shoes but it amazes me you haven't hunted for a while. What did you do? Erase the source? You couldn't without killing yourself. We both know that encryption codes a part of you and it will never depart from you." Zurg chuckles. "Your better off dead."

"..." Nos knew how to control his hunger with the help of XR of course but knew he shouldn't be thinking about his mate when he was being annoyed by Zurg.

"Oh wait a minute! I almost forgot that one little detail my spy told me…. You do have that small replaceable robot around you, XR."

Nos tensed a bit but did not dare react, 'How did he know?!'

"Tell me as honest as you can, do you play with him or his energy? Oh don't tell me he tops you? Must be why your so soft but I know you do not submit to being a bottom especially when I made you."

Alas Nos said no word and stares at him with hate but he was more concern over this spy. 'I need to find out who has been watching us!' He knew it was not Warp nor DRAC. 'Then again he could have slipped it out of spite but he would not out of respect. So then if this spy has been watching us…. Warp and Mira could be in danger…' but he perks and growls when he hears Zurg speaking ill of XR.

"I'm giving you a proposition Nos-4-a2. If you come back and work for me, you can bring that little fuck toy you enjoy-*blast*!"

Zurg dodges it and hears Nos growls lowly. "Do not call my mate a disgraceful and insulting name." He said coldly floating up.

"Finally have you saying something, silence from you is rather annoying." Zurg smirks. "Tell me Nos what is it that this to- that XR did to have you change? Did everything I place in those chips and motherboard and programs went to nothing. Or is it after screwing that little robot made you lose your senses?"

Nos growls lowly. "You have no right speaking about me or my mate! I made myself better after you left me to be scrap!"

"How should I have known about that program?! If I had known, I would have wiped your memory and made you a slave and a gift to DRAC for failing me!"

Nos laughs.

"Pray tell what's so funny?"

Nos looks to him. "As if I would be a slave to anyone! You can erase my memories but you cannot erase the memories from the unimind you made. I would remember what happened and erase you from existence! I must admit I am not entirely dedicating gratitude to you for making me this way however if there is one thing I am grateful from your actions, it is sending me to them, to XR."

Zurg was enraged by him. "So this XR is the cause of it all? Even from the very beginning!?" He took a moment and then chuckles and stops in front of him. "Tell me if I was to bring him here, should I tear him apart in order for you to join me?"

Nos growls as he sees the cannon in front of him. "Or should I send my hornets to surprise him seeing he is so fond of you." Zurg chuckles and sees Nos ready to attack him. "I know a few that would enjoy to have him-"

"Don't you dare...!" Nos raises his claws to form a blast as Zurg was unfazed.

"Your right they may enjoy it too; well…. Perhaps I should bring him myself!" His screen turns on to show his XR with Buzz comforting Mira in Cosmo's diner. "And Buzz and the the Tangean princess but then maybe I should blow it up-" but he was pushed against a wall and nearly choking from the death grip.

"If you dare to enact, you will be the one torn to pieces!" Nos growls. "You are the last person I will let you ever go near him or my friends."

Zurg was looking for any signs of the weapons but nothing, even his blaster cannon wasn't working.

"You made me to control the will of EVERY machines, even yours." Nos raises a claw over, ready to strike him but saw on the reflection of the metal, his mate on the screen and himself. He saw for a moment, what he was almost becoming.

'Almost like Zurg…'

Nos pulls away but still had a grip on him. "I am nothing like you. I have more important things and others I care for that needs me." Nos allows the cords to wrap him up and cuts the wires after he was tied up perfectly. He forces Zurg to move to the comm.

"Deactivate all firearms and hornets and all security systems." Nos demanded.

"And let you leave freely, you forget what I can do to your little toy the second you leave."

Nos growls sinks his claws in his shoulder, making Zurg cry. "You forget what I am considering that you made me. Now say it."

Zurg glares and speaks into the comm.

"Security system deactivate, hornets cease fire. All weapons cease! direct order 66." Zurg was then thrown across the room to the door. Nos picks him up and uses him as a hostage.

"Did you honestly think I would forget order 66 was?"

"You will regret this!"

"No I will not and frankly I do not care." And Nos opens the doors to see hornets aiming their weapons to them. Nos held him up and floats with him as the hornets ready their weapons.

Nos seeing a close corner, moves swiftly with Zurg and zooms across the halls.

He was almost in the clearing when he came across Warp. He stops and held his claws behind Zurg as a threat.

"Darkmatter. Interesting to see you here. Still being a coward?" Nos spat.

"Back from the dead? You look good. Been getting some green moon?" Warp retorted back.

Nos smirks. "I will make you a deal Darkmatter, I will let go of your boss go if you allow me to leave."

"I would but we both know your not gonna keep to that word and neither am I." Warp held his level 3 blaster at him. "Look just surrender, I don't have enough time for this."

Nos growls but he needed to tell Warp to be cautious somehow.

"The brother in law is on the case!"

And Warp was smashed against the wall by XL.

Nos felt bad for Warp if only for a little and tosses Zurg against Warp and flew off grabbing XL by the arm. "We need to leave!" Nos shouted.

"We can take on some hornets!" XL retorted.

"Order 66 is using specialized hornets made to fight me!" Nos hisses.

"Why didn't he use them before?!"

"He is an idiot!" Nos replies and sees silver hornets catching up.

Nos and XL were in the factory sector and saw the concentration antimatter.

Nos falls down holding his head.

"This is hard to concentrate…!" Nos growls.

"What?! How?! Why?!" XL helps him up.

"The anitimatter is absolute chaos XL... I have a more control whereas this is not…" Nos was slowly losing control. "Its driven to absorb energy and destroy everything… the influence is manipulating my core…" Nos opens his panel to show the bright gold and red was becoming purple and red. He was feeling his core was being squeezed out. "I shouldn't have-"

"Hey! Don't think that way or even dare say it!" XL shook him. "Think about XR!" XL shouted catching Nos's attention. "He's waiting for you to be back! You two are getting married! Are you gonna let him down?! Tell me and I will end you here and now!" XL aims his blaster to Nos.

Nos was thinking of his mate and imagined how hurt he would look.

Nos floated up and XL saw the once purple and red was now gold and red and it stayed that way.

"Thank you XL." Nos looks to him. "If you tell anyone about me almost weak, I will bury you in the deepest ocean of Neptune and make certain you rust into nothing."

XL smiles. "Brothers in law?" XL grin.

Nos gave up and smiles. "We are the brothers in law." And pulls him in front to deflect the energy blasts and shoots his own and destroys one of them as well using XL's acid arm to destroy the other last three.

"You used me as a shield!"

"You have a more secured armor." Nos threw a few bombs around the antimatter and carefully absorbs most of the antimatter for more experiments.

XL walks away to the exit, grumbling.

"I thought we are the brothers in law?!" Nos teases.

"Not anymore so screw you!"

"But XL I am already in love with XR! He is the only one I will allow to screw me!" Nos threw another one but sees a few hornets ready to blast at XL so Nos zooms in time to push XL away but was shot by his randommeter.

XL turns to see Nos wasn't healing as he usually does.

"Shit!"

XL looks to Nos and takes him somewhere to be away from getting shot and saw the blast was close to his core but saw no damages.

XL had to let the bombs react but only to give them five minutes of escaping. XL frowns seeing Nos would have to be unconscious for a while until he gets to heal but even then the internal repairs would take days. But he would have to stay off-

"Do it XL."

XL looks to Nos who was still awake.

"I know I will have to stay on offline until my internal repairs are done. XR is gonna have to wait and beside we did say we are to get married in the summer…"

"I'll get us out asap!" XL was about to turn off Nos when he stops him.

"Tell the others there is a spy amongst them… that someone is onto… us… ax… is…" XL turns him off before he loses any more power. He opens his panel to see he needed to leave a few arms. "I hate you Nos." Alas he takes some out and places him in.

"Here goes nothing." And XL pushes the button soon his panel and far from them explodes. Zurg enters in along with Warp who internally was worried over Nos.

'I gotta tell Mira and let her know about Nos. XR is not gonna like this.' Warp tries to shoot close enough to XL but "accidentally" hits one of the hidden bombs he placed, destroying half of the hornets.

XL escapes and rushes to the ship. As soon as he gets in, he was able to get Nos out and places him carefully in his seat.

"We'll get you fixed. Just hold on!" And he gets on hyper drive to star command.

Warp helps Zurg escape along with the grubbs.

"CURSE YOU NOS-4-A2!" Zurg shouted as Warp was keeping quiet. "Thank you Warp for saving me earlier."

"No problem Z man." And Warp left to a personal bathroom. He sends a message to Mira, hoping she is alright and hoping nothing else was terrible going on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Warp helps Zurg escape along with the grubbs. They made it into the Armada ahil  
"CURSE YOU NOS-4-A2!" Zurg shouted as Warp was keeping quiet, seeing Nos was badly wounded. "Thank you Warp for saving me earlier."

Warp was caught off guard by the unexpected appreciation.  
"No problem Z man." Warp was ready to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"A moment Warp."

Warp paused and looks to Zurg who was hard to tell what was his expression at the moment but had a chilling moment.

Zurg for a moment looks to Warp who was surprised but eyes his answer. "Tell me Warp, was it really shocking to see Nos-4-a2 here?"

"It was shocking to see him alive. Why?"

"You see I gave him a proposition to rejoin my side." Zurg walked to the platform and in front of the screen to the direction Nos's ship went.

"And what did he say?" Warp was quiet for a moment.

"He attacked me for calling his mate a toy. Well a fuck toy to be specific." he glares at the screen but smirked. "But you know I must admit I am quite glad his little toy is from star commander. It is the most easiest place to attack and take a few hostages wouldn't you say?"

"Your right it is." Warp smirked but on the inside, he wanted to shoot him right now. He wanted to beat him to the point he was the reason Zurg wears a helmet.

"But seeing Nos is out for a while, wouldn't it be more fun to oh I don't know wait till he's awake?" 'Gives me time to help beat you down a few pegs.'

"Of course I'm gonna wait dipstick!" Zurg turns to him. "I want him to watch and make him suffer as he couldn't do anything to save him! I want to torture him! He made me at this moment weak and embarrassed me amongst everyone! Anyone who dares to defy me or even betray me will be dealt with in a series of pain and torture!" Zurg eyes him and for a moment he saw that fear and smirked.

"But I know you are fully aware of it… right Warp?"

"Of course. Why betray the one man that helped save my life? That gave me a more reason to betray those that made me a fool."

Zurg smirked and walked to his seat. "Excellent, you are dismissed."

Warp was ready to leave and call Mira asap.

"One moment Warp."

Warp froze and looks to Zurg.

"Tell me Warp aside that little replacement parts, that Tangean princess, is she queen yet?"

"No I don't think so. I cut all ties with everything."

"I am rather… curious. The last time I tried to invade, The Count beated me near to death. He really love that planet and I was hoping to give it to him as a gift. That planet has always given me nothing but torture and regret. Maybe I should hold off on conquering seeing they destroyed two of my main factories. Leave me be, I will be finishing up ALD-07." Zurg opens up a blueprint schematics of the latest assassin bot.

Warp nodded and left to a personal bathroom. Seeing no one around and no cameras, Warp sends a message to Mira, hoping she is alright and hoping nothing terrible is going on.

'I hope she's alright.'

He clenched onto his chest, feeling his heart twist a bit but he dismiss the feeling. "Must be that heart problem again." he clenched the sink and looks to the mirror, Zurg's word were circling around his head.

"No way he isn't touching any of them." He pulls away and left, unknown what was the real reason behind the pain.

At Cosmo's diner

"Hey everything is going to be alright Mira." XR pats her back and gave her a big smile.

"I know, it just, it hurts me what he is doing and he is so one-sided about everything." She glares out, terrifying a few customers. "If my mom was here, she would have stopped it."

"I heard about her from Warp during our academy time, he was reading through some reports, the one time he didn't slacked off on. She was a great and honest queen who by now would have made a great change in Tangea. I'm sorry what happened."

Mira smiles and looks at the picture. "She was more than that. She was a strong and proud woman that saw differently and knew me better than myself." She frowns. "There were times I wish she was here and -" she looks away from the picture. "You know aside you Buzz, she was also my inspiration to being a space ranger. She told me no matter what happens, she would still be proud of me. I wonder what she would think now?"

"Probably she would be saying in the line between 'keep the guy' and 'don't let them get to you'." XR grins. "Besides look on the bright side, if you want, you can spend some time with us! Hey you got friends who lives out near the deserts with intolerable heat, good for a tan." XR chuckles and Mira slaps his arm and Buzz grumbling "It's nicer than it looks.".

"You got a friend that lives in a nice farm in jo-Aden who has wonderful vegetation but then also that bunzy harvest thing that booster almost got us killed." XR shudders at the memory.

"And lastly a friend who lives in a wonderful manor home out away from nosy neighbors and loud city life and lives closer to a small but cute town and a forest. It's really great."

XR grins.

"As nice as it sounds but no and besides I have a nice apartment Warp helped me in case of something like this happened. For the record XR, you and Nos live away for a really good reason and I don't want to know." Mira giggles as Buzz looked uncomfortable.

"Alright fair enough but we have almost forgotten one other place. You also have a great boyfriend who owns an asteroid belt and a nice place to call home."

Mira blushes and looks away but couldn't stop her smile. "Thanks XR but remember that is a little too close to a bad territory and we're supposed to keep a low profile."

"Hey Warp would move anywhere for you." Buzz pats her back. "May take awhile but it'll be for you."

Mira smiles and blushes away but hears her phone ringing.

She pulls it out to see it's from Warp. "I got a message from Warp." she opens it only to look shock and worried.

"Everything ok?" XR asked.

"It's Nos... he got hurt."

XR was quiet for a moment, processing what was said and jumps out of the booth and races out of the diner.

"We gotta go now!" Mira follows behind along with Buzz but stops to pulls out some bills to place down but Sally stops him.

"It's on the house, just go." She pushes him out and sees them go.

At star command.

XL sat by Nos who was being fixed by the LGMs as they were doing scans and check ups on his systems. Already been 10 minutes and they were working on fixing and replacing the parts that were no longer functional.

XL wondered how he was gonna tell XR what happened as he saw Nos was not gonna wake up anytime soon.

'How is he gonna react to this…?'

"NOS!" XR rushes in nearly tripping over and made it to Nos's side, clenching his hands.

XL was shocked how he found out but more surprised how he got here so fast.

"I'm sorry XR! I- I should have been more serious-"

"I don't care about that XL!" XR held Nos's hand. "You brought him back like you promised! If anyone is at fault, its the commander!" XR felt tears coming down and held his mate's claw hand to his head. "I should have went too! I- I should have-" He shook a bit and felt his big brother hug him, still holding his mates hand.

"He'll be alright."

Mira and Buzz enters to see Nos on a lab table and parts damaged were out and walks up to XR's side and comforts him.

"How did it happened." Buzz asked looking to XL but more concerned over his friends well being.

"Well we're facing off those special hornets Zurg made to destroy Nos but luckily he finished them off but when I wasn't looking, one of the hornets shot a super concentrated blast towards me but Nos pushed me from the shot and go hit imat his randometer and was internally damaged. I brought him back here and well now you know."

Mira and Buzz looks to XR and to Nos but was surprised that XR was

"Nos's core… his unimind is safe and well look." XR gestures out to his chest to show the core was glowing brightly. "His core is glowing. His core glows when I'm around and even when he has his panel closed, I could see his core shining. Right now he's telling me he's ok." XR smiles but still crying.

Mira smiles but turns to see the commander entering in, looking unfazed.

"Report to my office asap XL."

"Sh-sure pops." He pats his brother's back in comfort and leaves.

"XR you need to report to the psychiatrist office."

"No."

Nebula stated down at XR but he made no action or turn to him, his focus was on Nos.

"Look he's gonna be alright. He died before, probably come back again…" he mumbles that last part.

XR clenched his hand but was stopped by Mira. He looks to her and she shook her head, gesturing to Nos.

"XR."

Mira could tell he didn't want to leave and she understood.

"He doesn't need to to commander." Buzz stated. "XR has been a great space ranger. He shouldn't need a psychiatric help."

Nebula was quiet but left them.

"Thanks Buzz for that but wouldn't you get in trouble." XR frown but buzz smiles.

"Dont worry about me, Nos needs you."

XR nodded and holds onto his hand.

Mira had a chilling feeling imagining Warp was there. 'i hope he's alright…'

In Nebula's office

"What happened XL, and don't leave any important information."

XL was a bit hesitant but remembers the promise made.

"Well we were able to hack into the systems and we found a lot." He places the flash drives down on the desk as Nebula nodded.

"Though the thing was because it took too long, Nos made a distraction and nearly took down a whole army on his own." XL was a bit excited but saw Nebula was not amused.

"A-anyways, he gotten captured but later he almost killed Zurg." XL remembered overhearing the conversation.

"What did Zurg do to tick him off?" Nebula wanted to find some proof Nos was a danger to society and to XR.

"Zurg was pestering him and even more insulting XR, calling him a pleasure toy but Nos was already nearly choking him."

Nebula for a moment remembered before during his talk with XR. *(read nox month: hurt and comfort on ao3)* For a moment, he thought Nos was gonna kill him but he didn't and could have.

"What stopped him?"

"He said he's nothing like you. He has important people he cares about that needs him. Umm dad, I know what you want and your not gonna get anything out of it because Nos has changed." XL got up ready to leave but stops. "Before Nos turned off, he told me someone is a spy that knows about him and XR and may also know about Warp's betrayal to Zurg. Something about access." And XL left.

Nebula rubs his face from all of this. "Dammit…."

Elsewhere

Mira stood by XR's side and wondered about Warp.

"You should call him Mira." XR spoke.

Mira shook her head. "Can't and you know that."

"But your worried Mira we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Your gonna be ok?"

XR nodded. "Besides booster's snoring will keep me up."

Booster snored a loud one and XR chuckles and leans over on the edge by Nos's side.

Mira hugs him and left out to call Warp. She made her way to find a private spot only to bump into a cadet.

"Sorry about that-"

"Should be then again Tangeans are just stuck ups." The red skin alien snarled.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking." Mira was ready to clobber this guy when she saw commander nebula approaching.

"Cadet Roark, ranger Mira, what's the problem here?"

"Nothing sir. Absolutely nothing." And he walks away.

Mira was fuming when Nebula stops her. "Roark is new to star command after the peace treaty, he'll warm up." And Nebula walks away.

Mira shook her head and leaves to a janitorial room.

She calls up waiting for any answer.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing warp asked with worry and concern.

Mira smiles. "I'm ok now with you. We're all ok but Nos won't be able to turn on until they repair all of his parts and even then it'll take a day or three."

"Damn, Nos took a shot at that blast. I found out its was an experimented weapon made to shut him off but did it destroy his core?"

"Thank the supernova no. XR was relieved because everything else was almost burned off or melted or barely ok. I can't believe it happened."

"I know but I need to tell you something else; Zurg is not gonna continue the plan but I have a feeling in my gut he's lying. Another thing, he wants revenge on Nos and everyone."

"What do we do?" Mira wanted to tell him what happened but with everything else happening, it can wait.

"Well I have an idea but it may not work. Originally Zurg will learn Nos died permanently meaning he'll manufacture that weapon twice than before and will be hellbent with killing XR and I'm not gonna put him or anyone through that."

"Can't we say he is immobilized? That will buy us time." Mira holds the phone close.

"That would be better and hopefully Zurg will be busy on the robot he's been making but o don't get to see it. Mira did anything happened on Tangea?"

Mira frowns and kept quiet.

"You can tell me babe."

That was when Mira told him, she told him what happened and how much it hurts her what her father told her and how she told him everything but what hurts her more was the baby part.

"It hurts Warp, knowing we can't-"

"Mira its ok. I'm coming there right now."

"Do you want to meet instead?" She asked worried he could be arrested or worse.

"No way I'm coming to you, I'll be there soon."

"Can you stay on the line with me?"

"Of course." Warp replied as he makes his way to his cruiser. He jumps in and takes off to star command.

As they talk, Warp tried to make her laugh as much as he could while getting to her.

"So Buzz and I tried to fend off from these hornets the size of a baseball and we would imagine them as the real thing but I ended up saying 'retreat!' But Buzz was standing tall, thinking he can beat them. I had to carry him out after that and ended up with a bunch on my butt."

Mira was laughing. "How did that happened?! You ran into the water right?"

My butt did was not safe at all." Warp laughs. "Man was that pond not deep enough." he makes his way secretly into star command.

"Mira you know I love you and whatever happens, we'll do it together." he spoke.

Mira smiles as she down the hall. "We will and hey there is always adoption right? XR told me they are thinking of adopting as soon as they get married and he even showed me some brochures and other stuff!"

"Say are you that hot lady down the hall?" Mira turns around and smiles to see warp down the hall.

She runs and smiles and jumps into his arms. Warp holds her close, not wanting to let her go.


	16. Chapter 16

Zurg chuckles to see Warp leave in his cruiser and decided to see his other set of hornets ready to make an attack on star command.

"I'm not really a patient man. Execute order 66.2. Sent them to star command. Their mission: destroy the traitors."

In the office.

"Warp you being here can put a threat to you and on Mira especially now knowing this can cause an upstart!" Nebula slams his fist against the desk and glares at him. "If Zurg finds out about you here and even that deadbolts, we're gonna have a full on attack with Him!"

"Hey that deadbolts my friend and he has on several occasions helped me out and star command!" Warp shouted back and points him out. "You think Star command is going to be attacked?! He knows where Nos is already and he won't even lay a finger until he's back on!"

"Then let's make sure he isn't back on! Finally something we can agree!" Nebula was ready to grab his weapon when Warp stops him.

"Now hold on! I didn't come here to see a friend get killed!"

Warp crosses his arms, keeping in the calm and cold demeanor. "Look my fiance needed me and I wasn't gonna stay there long especially when my friend is hurt and lying on a table. Call the galactic alliance and let them treat him. That way Zurg will think he's still here-"

"He is a robot for crying out loud! He gets destroyed and we all mourn and weeks later XR is back on chasing skirts."

"He is alive just as much as you and I commander and XR wouldn't be chasing skirts. XR would be too heartbroken to the point he may self harm himself or Worse!" Warp stood up and bares his teeth at the Commander. "Nos chose to leave villainy, chose to help me in intercepting transmissions knowing he could at many times been caught by Zurg and even saved Buzz on several occasions and even from getting his wedding ruined by Gravitina! You saw what he has done so far and could have at any moment betray us but so far he hasn't gave any reason to show distrust but your hell bent on proving Nos is still a villain!"

"He almost took over star command! He almost destroyed star command many times and even enters in with nobody knowing! How can we be sure if he's using XR?!"

Warp shook his head and decided on telling him something.

"Since your still hellbent, take a look at this." Warp pulls out a blaster out.

"It's just a blaster. There's a hundred more if not a million." Nebula shuffles the papers out.

"It's made by yours truly."

Nebula raises a brow but was narrowing his eyes. "What in the seven moons would he make a blaster?"

"When he began working for Madame president, he made this blaster for her to use against him." Warp grabs the blaster back and puts it away. "But she gave it back to him telling he passed her test. She wanted to see how far he was willing to prove he was a changed man and he proved it. When he became friends with XR, he gave him this blaster to him to show how much he trusted XR with his life and even told him if he went back to his state, he has the right. XR kept it for a while but when they became friends XR gave it back to him telling him friends shouldn't have a weapon against them." Warp looks to Nebula. "He gave this to me out of trust and to also to eliminate the other robot but not once has he stabbed me in the back." Warp was ready to leave when Nebula stops him. "I understand now and please take the team to another room more private. You never know who's listening in anymore."

Warp nodded and sighed in relief and left.

Nebula looks to his hand holding the blaster. "Time to get rid of the spy."

Warp calls on Buzz and Mira to bring XR and Booster to meet in the weapon room.

Warp waits until he sees them coming in and saw XL entering too.

"Glad you're all here." Warp smiles and hugs Mira close.

Warp holds onto Mira. "XL can you tell us or even show us what happened?"

XL nodded and played the recording between Nos and Zurg.

Through the recording Warp and everyone was quiet through the event and that was when XL closes but Warp looked to XR who was mad through after hearing everything.

"So what now?" Buzz looks to Warp.

"Well Zurg's not happy about Nos but luckily he's not feeling about conquering planets until he gets his revenge on Nos and everyone and he's hellbent on making the new assassin. With the new robot in place, I'm gonna use the weapon Nos gave me-" Warp stops to see the blaster he had was gone and realized where it is. "We need to get to the lab now!"

Nebula locks the lab and walks toward Nos who was in sleep mode. Nebula raises the weapon up to Nos.

"You piece of trash!" He shouted. "You may have everybody believe you've gone soft but I know once a villain, always a villain."

Nebula raises the blaster toward Nos but his hand shook a bit.

"What's wrong with me?! I could end you before you can kill us all and yet here I am, not pulling the trigger. Why?!" Nebula shouting at Nos for answers but none were given. Nebula raises the blaster again but looks to Nos and drops the weapon. "I can't do it. No matter how much I want to I just can't." Nebula tried to figure out why but hears the alarm goes off.

He sees on the screen 6 silver hornets coming. "Looks like your buddies hadn't had enough." Nebula locks on them and tries to enter through the mainframe but for some reason it was malfunctioning. Nebula knew only one bot could pull it off and he's out like a light. Nebula looks through the room for something, anything power related but all he found was flashlights and a safety emergency kit. He needed to wake him up especially when they were heading to his direction. He finally found the electro pulse igniter and raised the energy to the highest and places it to Nos chest. "I'm sorry for doubting you bucket of bolts but I need you to wake up! Clear!" And the shock went through Nos's body but nothing.

Nebula growls. "You piece of bolts! We're gonna be the first to be attack and your gonna sleep through this?! If you ain't gonna wake up and help save us than you ain't good enough for XR!" Before he could place them back on the chest, he saw a blue silver arm grip his arm.

"As if I would allow that to happen." Nos growls and sat up.

"Why didn't you wake up!?" Nebula shouted.

"Let see, I was regaining back my senses when someone blasted me with a pulse in extreme voltage! I was waking up you bitter old man!" Nos growls but winced from a sudden jolt and was having trouble trying to lessen his hunger. Nebula helps hold him up.

"Look we have bigger fish to fry and those silver tin cans are coming up fast! You can take their energies like you did last time right?!"

"I can but not at the moment. Thanks to your little act, this hunger is hard to manage! If I ate their energies I may go under." He glares at the commander. "And why should I help you when you were about to shoot me with the weapon I made?" Nos hisses.

Before Nebula could spat an answer they heard a tear through the ceiling.

"I should have known he made another set of those robots. We need to leave." Nos growls, his optics glows with rage.

"And run with our tails between our legs, forget it!"

"These are not your average hornets and they will plunge a hole taking everything into space and I do wish to see my mate's father dead in space. I will need you to help me and trust me." Nos tries to float but was barely able to for only 3 seconds. Nebula helps him up and leads him to the door. Nos breaks into the walls and grips on the wires and the doors open to see Warp ready to blast through the door.

"Now are you alright?!" Warp helps Nos but couldn't when XR was the first to pull Nos away from Nebula and holds him.

"You're alright!" XR cries out, relieved but crying.

Nos holds him close in relief to see his mate.

"Did the commander hurt you?!" XR was afraid seeing Nos was limping.

Nos took a quick glance and shook his head. "He had tried to wake me up. Nothing more." Nos nuzzles to XR in relief to see him. "He came to apologize to me."

Warp wanted to tell them the real truth but one look from Nos, he kept quiet.

"Warp you need to hide for now if the hornets sees you. You too Nos, you're in no condition to fight." Buzz stated.

Nos wanted to protest but XR stops him. "I'll help take you to find a spot to hide."

Nos nodded and places his arm around XR and shaped his lower form into legs and walks with XR.

Warp kisses Mira. "I can't change your mind so I only got this to say; beat the crap out of them babe."

"Of course now go!" She pushes him out and turns forward ready to shoot.

"Alright team let's make these tin cans into smaller tin cans!" They armed their lasers ready as Nebula holds out the weapon as many other space rangers came in.

They waited but nothing.

"I don't get it. They were scratching through the walls! They should have been here by now." XL was confused.

Mira didn't understand until she realized why. "Their after Nos!" She flew through the halls with many others following behind.

XR helps Nos through the halls and chuckles.

"May I ask what is funny?" Nos ask and could not help but grins.

"I was thinking about that redo first meeting." XR smiles.

Nos smiles. "I remember luv, you were kind but cautious and ready to shoot me in more ways than one."

XR chuckles. "I feel it was only a day yet here we are trying to get away from highly dangerous hornets but I think the funniest thing is I'm not afraid because I have you and well I can't see my life without you." XR blushes and sees Nos smiles.

"I love you luv. We will make through it." Nos smiles but senses the hornets above them.

Warp grabs a blaster he keeps on him and aims for the ceiling. "They have a lock on you!" Warp steps in front and takes aim.

Nos growls but XR stops him. "If you take their energy you'll be out again or worse... Are you sure?" XR asked.

Nos nods. "An in law told me i have to keep proving I am worthy for you and another lunatic in law threatened me not to die and make you cry. If anything i will have to shut down again and repair any system damage. It has been a while actually devouring from high voltage energy." Nos optic and monocle glows and XR lets go seeing Nos standing and concentrating.

'

"Warp better get your helmet on and hold on to something." XR turns on his gravity pull and backs away. Warp nodded and grabs the rail and soon on cue, the advance hornets broke in through.

Nos changes his form and flew out, pushing them out as XR was ready to close the hole when Warp flew threw. XR wanted to stop him but the hole had to be fixed or else it would tear star command inside out.

Warp flew out and sees Nos was fighting them off as he absorbed their energy just like the the cargo ship incident but saw some keeping a good distance and waited for a good clear attack.

'So they aren't half stupid.' Warp saw Nos was looking more feral than before but one of the hornets was heading to him. Warp pulls out his blaster aiming for it but saw Nos practically pounce and ripped it apart but the last remaing one flew and claw at Nos and rips his arm off. Warp took the chance and shoots it head off and smirks. 'Some elite hornets.' Warp sees Nos roaring and growling trying to control himself. Warp flew to him but was pushed away.

"Please keep away Warp! I will shut down but heed my warning! Zurg is up to something! Keep away until…" but Nos was slowly turning off.

"Everything will be ok."

"Nos!"

Nos looks up with little energy he had and smiles to see XR flying to him.

"Please don't turn off Nos! I can fix you "

Nos tried to smile but he was sensing the hunger in him along with sleep mode so he decided to do something to help express his feelings. Nos presses his panel open along with XR's and allows his core to expand his wires and allows it to slip into XR.

XR was confused until he felt Nos was feeling and began to cry.

"I should have went out and help you! I-" but XR stopped and and felt what Nos was expressing.

XR holds onto Nos and cries. "I know you don't blame me and you wouldn't let anything hurt me but i still could have-" and he felt his only claw hand cupping his promise I'll wait until you wake up. Promise to wake up?"

Nos was feeling the program to repair along with talking into sleep was beginning to sink in fully but he tried to keep awake and nodded and kisses his mate's lips and kisses each optic.

"Nos I love you." XR held Nos's claw hand up and smiles and saw Nos smiling and finally fell into sleep mode, only to see his core glowing. XR couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry.

"Please wake up…!" He whispered quietly. Mira and warp flew to XR's side and looks to each other and went to each other's arm.

Somewhere close to planet Z.

Zurg sees the status of Nos was off along with XR crying and begging for his lover to wake up. He was upset Warp wasn't killed but to see Nos was out of the picture for now made him smirk victoriously.

"A shame Nos went to waste… luckily ALD-8-N will be a successful killer." Zurg laughs and makes the course to planet Z.

'Soon all of my plans will come into place and I will prove I am the most evil, destructive and superior than all!' He smirks and opens up a screen to show details of the scratched up picture of the great planet destroyer the bogeyman. "XL may have taken the information but he will not figure out what it holds. No one…"


	17. Chapter 17

In star command port

Mira holds onto Warp as they wait to see Nos sent to capital planet and be treated their until he is fully safe and secure. Luckily some of the LGMs were going to ensure Nos was treated properly and no other scientists would mess up anything. However one person was not allowed to go due to giving any suspicions.

Mira knew how much it pained him but he knew it was the only way to keep Nos safe.

"It's not fair on XR Warp." Mira frowns. "I mean if anything XR deserves the right to be there and I'm pretty sure Zurg wouldn't care!"

"Babe."

"I mean yeah XR loves him no matter what and right there Nos proved he changed. I know and Booster knows and even Buzz that he has made amends to what he's done-"

"Mira we both know he and I changed." Warp kisses her forehead. "Nos will come back, you know it and I know it." Warp holds her close. "I would come back from hell for you."

Mira looks up to him and smiles but it changes when she sees coming up to the ship heading back to capital planet was Nos on a floating charger coffin into the ship with other security.

Mira shivered at the moment seeing the coffin. It was as if she was attending to a funeral than seeing her friend being safely sent to get proper repair.

"I know babe but don't think of it that way." Warp holds her close and Mira nodded but she couldn't help but remember that day of her mother's death, how she was brought in a coffin covered in so many beautiful flowers and her father by her mother's side.

She felt tears and began shaking. "Please let's go somewhere else?"

Warp took her away nodding to XR and he nods back in understanding. Warp took her to the training ground and holds her. "You thought about your mom."

Mira looks to him up and lays her head on his chest. "I remembered that moment. It was indoor but that day it was raining. It never really rained but that day it did." Mira frowns. "I couldn't go near her and seeing Nos in his charger… It felt like I was reliving it." She began to cry.

Warp holds her close. "You know they say if it rains on someone that died, it meant they were given God's tears or sympathy. Your mom was a kind and strong woman."

"Did you meet her?"

"I did a report about her when Buzz and I were in school. I was to do research on a person that made a movement and when I saw about your mom I tried to get any information about her and she was definitely a smart woman that wanted to change for the better."

"She wanted to make it so not only I but every girl in my planet wouldn't be forced to marry someone they only knew for a day. She wanted everyone to have a choice like this one guy I met recently. He loves an Amazonian woman but his parents said than just no."

Warp was surprised but agreed. "People of any kind should be given the ability to have a choice."

Mira smiles and frowns. "I feel awful about leaving."

"Hey it's ok, XR understood and he's not gonna blame you. Right now he's more concern about moving out and living with Nos when he wakes up."

Mira nodded but knew XR was still mad at Nebula. "We better head out and see what to do now."

Warp nodded. "Figuring out what to do next after the hornets came and attacked us both."

Mira raises a brow. "They attacked you too?"

They all sat in the meeting room privately and made sure no bug was on and after checking every side and every corner, they began.

"XL discovered a few things about Zurgs plans even on something I didn't know and I've been checking on his logs and computers." Warp nodded and XL places a flash drive in the table with the file. It loads up but all of a sudden it was deleting itself.

"Stop it!" Nebula shouted and XL tried to pull it out but it was too late, it was gone.

"Zurg didn't want anyone to know. Did you learn anything about the file?" Buzz asked.

XL frowns. "There was so much data but the password was weird. It was Nos's full name. Maybe he was working on making a new version of Nos."

Mira looks to XR who was tightening his grip.

"Whatever it was is gone now and pretty sure if Zurg knew about the file being copied, it is clear he destroyed and keeps the information secret. However it is a clear understanding what Nos found out, someone here or on capital planet has been watching Nos's every move. As XL had showed and explained, Zurg may even be onto star command."

Buzz clenched his hands into a fist. "Warp I believe it's time you stay."

"Buzz you and I know that's a no for now." Warp spoke.

"Warp!" Buzz stood up and glares. "What if Zurg already found out?! He knows about Nos and the attack?!"

"We can't jump to conclusions Buzz! We both know this is a no turning back!"

"What about Mira?!" Buzz pointed out. "If you die-"

"Why do you think I am am doing this-"

"ENOUGH!" Nebula shouted, stopping both of them. "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CONDORIAN DOGS!" Nebula took a deep breath. "Buzz you know Warp can't leave out especially if Zurg is guaranteeing a war on our doorstep. He needs to find and send reports as much as possible and thanks to him and Nos, we have an upper hand with the information given." He places the flash drive in and showed images of the first invasion.

Tangea.

Mira clenched her fist but relaxed when Warp holds her hand.

"What is more confusing is he's sending only one robot. I haven't seen anything as stupid as ever. A one man army and it's a robot?!"

"Maybe Zurg is making a point commander? He has moved planets move to another dimension."

Mira looks at the robot design but for some reason she felt she has seen that robot from somewhere.

XR was scanning the robot and knew who this robot looked like.

"Um… I like to interject something?" XR spoke.

Nebula nodded.

"It sounds ridiculous yeah but from what XL explained to us this robot is supposed to be a model mirroring his mentor in every way and this guy is extremely dangerous. Knowing Nos is capable of a lot things," XR paused but looks more serious, "this robot could be just as dangerous or even worse."

Nebula wanted to protest but seeing he was walking on eggshells, he agreed.

"He's right and if Nos was made to sneak in and destroy, this robot is probably made to be an upfront destroyer."

Warp moves away and points to the center of the robot. "I can access in and destroy the robot and make this my last mission."

"How long?" Buzz asked.

"Well with this fiasco, a month or more and like Nos warned me, gotta keep hidden." Warp spoke and walks to hold Mira close.

"That means you gotta go immediately." Nebula stated.

Warp holds Mira knowing what she's feeling and felt a pang in his chest

"Are you sure Warp?" Booster asked, hoping this will end quickly.

"I need to if it means being a space ranger and a good husband. Besides Buzz can't always be the hero."

Buzz grins. "That means you have to beat my record again not that it shouldn't be a problem."

Warp smirked. "Buzz your being too soft, Jessie's pies are getting you slow."

"Nothing is better than Jessie's pies." Buzz grins.

"When this is over, we're celebrating and no doing reports." Warp pointed out and Buzz smacked his hand in a competitive but childish grip.

"I'll make the exception for once." Buzz smiles but falters a bit. "Can't wait to have you back here."

Mira was quiet and although she knew, she wished it wouldn't happened.

Warp turns around and holds her hands. "I promise Mira I'll come back to you."

Mira smiles and nods but somewhere in her she felt something wrong.

Warp enters the throne of Zurg and sees he wasn't there.

"Oh hello Warp!"

Warp turns to sees brain 47 or john as he likes to be called.

"Hey John, where's Z-man? I wanted to talk to him about his new toy?"

"Sorry Warp but he's celebrating of the downfall of Nos-4-a2."

Warp wanted to go in there and just blast him. "It's a shame, Nos was special."

"Yeah I know about him being closer to destroying star command and throwing Zurg out of his home-"

"Oh no not that. You see because of the anti matter and his ever updated powers, he required a unimind and although a robot, his core is very organic. That would explain some capable changes."

Warp raises a brow. "You don't mind giving me the blueprints to his core could you John?"

"Hmmm I may if you could get me one of his works."

"I would have to pull some strings but deal. Also can you tell me about this new bot?"

"ALD-8-n! Well his fighting styles are derive from you as Nos was with Buzz."

"Why?" Warp was confused now.

"Zurg believes he could get more results from you since you are capable in fighting Lightyear." Warp had a plan. "Any chance you can get him to see some images without Zurg knowing?"

"Unfortunately no. Zurg is hellbent on keeping it privately."

Warp glares and looks away. "There goes that plan."

"You know I can keep tabs and figure out when he is alone and Zurg free?"

Warp looks to John.

"I know you want out of this place Warp and so do I." John spoke. "I miss seeing the Sun and the stars but I am tired of working for a villain I had no choice."

Warp grins. "If you can help me out, I'll even take you to see the play-offs in the outer rims."

John was wide eyes and held a thumbs up but hid it away to see Zurg approaching.

"Ah Warp! So glad your here! I have a delivery that needs your aid!"

Warp walks away with Zurg but gave a thumbs up.

'I just gotta wait for the right time.' Warp thought as he listens to Zurg's instructions, hoping to end this as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple weeks to two months later

Mira looks around the grand hall of star command to see hearts everywhere. It was Valentine's day, the most romantic day of the year only she didn't have her date especially when your date was forced to go on a mission and hopefully not get killed. Mira frowns but sees she wasn't the only one.

"Hey Mira happy Valentines day." XR smiles but his cp-22 were a bit droopy.

"Hey XR, how are you on today?" Mira was worried about her friend especially when they both don't have a date only her boyfriend was at planet Z, his was in sleep mode to get repairs.

"Doing ok except 42 trying to stalk me in every corner. Hey do you wanna leave and go to Valder town with me? Nos and I do this special tradition at his store and figure its better than being here."

Mira raises a brow and XR waves his hands. "It's not what your thinking. We do this for kids and even couples and singles."

Mira was hesitant but seeing all this mush love and admirers making her uncomfortable, she nodded. "Better than being here." They left and head to Valder town.

Capital planet, Valder town

Mira was amazed by the small town and couldn't help but like the calm and cheerful scene.

"Hey XR, why aren't there red hearts, their different colors."

"Well this town has different cultures and different versions of Valentine's day so the community decided to do this mash up. There's a labyrinth below us that's for couples and the rules are to trust your partner. Me and Nos did that and we did pretty great."

Mira waz surprised. "You guys didn't argue or anything?"

XR smiles at the memories. "Well yeah we did but we still made amends and well kissed and some." XR blushes and looks away.

"Don't need that in my head." Mira shoos away the imagination.

"You asked but sorry." XR frowns at the thoughts and missing his Nos.

Mira smiles and stops to see some Tangean couples passing them. "So different cultures?"

XR nodded and grabs for the keys. "We're here."

Mira nodded and sees dozens of kids waiting and some couples and maybe singles. XR waves at them and the kids were looking around worried.

"Where's Mr. 4-a2? Is he ok?" One little girl that was neptunian frowns.

"He's ok kids he's just at the repair shop."

All of the sudden kids were asking all at once and crowded around him.

Mira was surprised how these kids missed him!

"Hey it's ok! He'll be back and he asked me to make sure you guys pick out your special stone mate." XR was able to get out of their hold and smiles.

"stone mate?"

XR nodded. "Well you see the kids call it that and kept with it. Nos would during his missions bring different gems across the galaxy and some of the stones he doesn't use, he passes them to the kids." XR begins to unlock the doors and quickly grabs Mira in before the kids rushes in.

Mira was surprised a bit and looks to the couples.

"They get the love stones, they glow really bright."

"And the singles?"

XR shows her these yellow sculpted roses decorated with other flowers. "They're for the singles. He figured these would be nice and let them know it's ok."

Mira was surprised and couldn't help but imagine Nos with Cupid wings and a halo. She laughs a bit and XR chuckles. "Yeah I imagined him as cupid. Come on their here." XR goes into the back room and Mira looks to see three different kelms were off and a brick stone along with tables with different tools and some unfinished works. On the other side there were shelves of finished works and statues.

"Nos is pretty busy huh?"

"Yeah but he tries to keep the that sweet shop open too." XR stretches to grab a big chest and comes down and moved to the other shelf that had sorted roses.

"Here grab these and I'll get the chest." XR takes the chest and heads out to the front. Mira looks around and sees a box with her name on it.

She wanted to grab it but hears XR calling her over.

"I need help!"

Mira walks out and rushes to help XR from being tackled by kids.

"Ok come on he's not a toy." Mira helps him out.

"Thanks Mira." XR sighed in relief. "Ok kids you know the rules, just because Mr. 4-a2 isn't here, doesn't mean you guys act out. That will make him sad knowing you kids were acting rude."

The kids were sulking and XR frowns. "But he knows you kids are good."

Mira smiles and sees a green girl raised her two hands out of four.

"Yes Missy?"

"Who is she?" Missy asked. "She your girlfriend? Does Mr.4-a2 knows about this?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." She shook her head. "I'm just here to help."

"My mommy was hoping Mr. was single again."

Mira looks to looks to her friend who shook his head. "She isn't the only kid with a mom like that."

Mira nodded and sees XR opens the chest. "Ok you know the rules no peeking until you get your stone." XR passes her a small chest with stones. "Let them grab it." Mira nodded and sees each couple grab one and sees the stone glow a red.

"Wow that's really bright." Mira covers her eyes.

"Yeah these stones glow as bright as their love." XR frowns.

"Our love shines so very bright!" The red girl smiles and soon they left. Each couple were given a stone and some glowed bright and some... Not so much. Mira wondered how bright their love would be until she saw there were only singles now. Mira grabs the roses and passes to each one and smiles to them. "Happy Valentine's day." She smiles. As soon as they were gone she sees one girl in her teens waiting for everyone to go and frowns.

"Oh hey Janet what brings you here?"

Janet holds out an envelope and gives it to him.

XR raises a brow and opens it to find a letter from star command and reads it.

"Dear miss helsing,

We are happy to congratulate you in passing the test! That's great!" XR smiles but realizes why she was sad. "Hey its ok Janet, Nos would be proud of you and hey if you want, I can be your mentor."

Janet smiles and hugs him and passes him two envelopes of Valentine and waves off and leaves.

"Is she this quiet?" Mira asked and XR smiles.

"Yeah but she's really shy, took me a year to get her talking."

Mira nodded and sees a boy walks up. "Are you and Mr having a timeout?"

"No we're not. Still together." XR smiles.

The boy rushes to the door and shouts. "Their still together mom! Bye Mr. XR!" And he left.

Mira laughs. "How many kids ask you that?"

"More than once. Before we got together, Nos gets hit on by a lot of people and he would asked them to be respectful but some of them don't."

Mira nods and looks around the shop filled with different sculptures. "What now?"

XR grins. "Want to get sweets? I have to go open the shop there too."

Mira for some reason wanted sweets. "Lets go." And she rushes out with XR following behind. As soon as he locks up XR and Mira walks up to the shop. "So Nos owns that shop too?"

"No his dad does." XR spoke and Mira was shocked. XR realizes what he said and shakes his head. "Not him him! His adopted father."

Mira was confused now. "You see Nos got help by this guy I never met but he talks a lot about him. Took me awhile to believe he's real since he has no pictures of him. Something about being camera shy." XR shrugs.

Mira nods away and sees the shop coming up and XR unlocks the doors and enters in to see sweets were already made. "So who makes the sweets? Are these still good?"

"Janet helps make the sweets and these last a year if frozen." XR holds out a tray. "You want to try one?" XR smiles.

Mira nods away and grabs one and grins and grabs another. "These are pretty good-wait these don't-"

"Don't worry there's no eggs in it. Nos made these. I almost forgot! Warp has a gift for you at the shop!" XR hit his forehead.

Mira smiles and continues to eat the sweets and couldn't help but want more.

"I can go back real quick and get it for you just…" he pauses to see Mira was really digging in to the sweet fruit tarts. "Just don't eat the shop."

XR made a quick go, leaving his friend to the chocolates and tarts.

Mira grins and continues to dig in but pushes away the treats. "What is wrong with me?" Mira didn't delve into it much until she saw XR with the gift in hand.

"Here Warp wanted to give you this himself but with everything happening…. You know." XR hands it to her and Mira opens it to find a photograph in a frame that was covered in beautiful blossom petals. Mira smiles and decides to call him up on screen.

Meanwhile

Warp glares as he was so close to eliminating the robot. For weeks now, Warp hasn't been able to get near with the unexpected missions and delivering items. He felt something really off but couldn't put his finger on it but hears his phone ringing and seeing it was Mira.

"Glad she got my gift." Warp goes to another room more private and answers to see Mira smiling.

"Happy Valentines day babe."

"Thank you so much Warp!" She smiled and began to cry. Warp wanted to hold her and kiss her but he couldn't and he hated the idea now.

"I wish I could hold you-"

"Bleurgh!"

Warp saw Mira was throwing up in a trash bin and was confused.

"Hey Warp! Listen Mira is not feeling well and I'm gonna go and help her. She'll call you later!" And he hungs up. Warp was worried now and decided to just sneak in.

"Fuck this." He leaves, already planning a way to sneak in.

Back to Valder town

XR helps her stand and was really worried now. "Mira are you alright?"

Mira nods but stops and looks away. "I don't know?"

XR frowns and looks up symptoms and froze. "Mira when was your last period?"

"XR we are not going into that subject-"

"Mira when was your last period." XR voice was stern and Mira didn't understand.

XR helps her sit and backs away and did a scan.

"XR what are you doing? I'm just feeling under the weather."

"For how long?" XR asked and just when his scanning was done he was shocked.

"XR what is going on?"

"You're pregnant." XR said nervously.

"One is in your chest and the other…. Is in your belly area."

Mira was quiet. "Warp and I are different species! His records-"

"Well somebody was lying to him if your- well?!" XR was holding his head but looks to Mira was a quiet and held her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She smiles even wider. "I'm pregnant!" she hugs XR and all of a sudden she pushed him away and threw up again.

XR pulls out a tissue. "And we're gonna need a mop. When did you ate carrots?"


	19. Chapter 19

Z planet 2 days later

Warp makes his way to the lab waiting for john to give the signal. They planned it out seeing Zurg was having a meeting with a bounty hunter name Tazer face. Warp had to hold his laugh from that. "I hope his mother didn't name him that." Warp snickers and pulls out a picture of him and Mira lying on the bed. It was taken two months ago and couldn't wait to be home with her on his arms after this. Though there was one thing wrong that kept bugging him.

'Mira has never threw up like that.' He remembered catching her like that earlier this week. He didn't know what it could be but the second he finished this mission, "is the second I'm out of here and taking care of my girl."

Meanwhile (half a day)

"She should be coming here soon the express way can be really quick." Mira sat on the stone bench by the exit to the terminal. "This is her first time going on an expressway here."

"This is her first time coming here." XR sternly stated. "I mean don't get me wrong she's the only one we know who knows this stuff without putting suspicion on us but one thing she isn't use to is other species."

"Come on she was calm when she met us." Mira pointed out.

"So her shrieking at me is sincerity? I'm only saying is don't you think she might be scared?" He held his hand up before Mira protest (shout) at him. "I'm just worried for her."

Mira puffs away her loose hair. "She'll be alright." 'I hope.'

He puts the picture back in his side pocket and saw a red alert on the screens. Warp makes his way down the halls and gets a call from john.

"Warp I made a huge distraction! All the hornets are gonna check on it, this is your chance! Make it the best!"

Warp grins. "About time." Warp makes his way. Meanwhile-

Mira and XR waits at the docking bay of capital city and sees the express ship landing.

Mira and XR waits and sees different individuals leave through the bay.

XR holds out a sign saying "Jessie" and luckily sees a very nervous and worried redhead in a summer dress.

"Jessie!" Mira shouted.

"Mira! XR!" Jessie rushes to them and smiles to see familiar faces in the crowd.

"Jeez Mira! When you told me about the news I rushed to those express ships that came by! It scared me to death but if helping you means going through space and the unknown then I will." Jessie smiles. "Hey XR, you seem different."

XR cocked a brow but smiled. "Oh! I put on on a new white coating. I don't have my symbol on for the moment." XR smiles.

"Well I haven't been able to hear from Buz3 but whatever it is going on, I got your back." Jessie smiles.

"Thanks Jessie." XR smiles. "That means allot, especially with everything happening."

Jessie nodded. "We'll set it straight as soon as we do this and since now I'm here, let's head to the hospital and find some answers."

Both women and robot made their way to the clinic in capital hospital in Mira's hover car Mira driving as Jessie and XR talked.

"So how's everyone back in the old West?" XR asked.

"Well Woody and Bo are doin great! Andy and Molly learned how to herd the cattle but what about you? I heard a while back you had broken up with a 42 year old?"

Mira tried to hold a laugh in.

"Something like that but I met someone new but..." XR smiles but frown.

Mira understood as Jessie was worried. "If she is hurting you, you can walk away from it."

"Huh?" Both asked.

"If she's hurting you XR then it's not good for you! If you want I can help you with telling her! No way is a friend getting abuse on my watch! No good dirty rotten-"

"Whoa hold your horses deputy!" XR stops her from saying anything further. "Before you get riled up, let me explain." XR spoke and took a moment. "First thing to know, I'm ok, I'm in a healthy relationship." XR spoke cautiously.

"Then what's making you sad? I don't like to my friends hurt and sad and I can't do anything to help unless I know what's going on." Jessie spoke softly.

"Jessie I greatly appreciate the concern but it's not about kicking butt." XR spoke and felt sadder than ever. "You see this special someone is in a coma and until h- they wake up, I've been checking up on them, waiting until they wake up."

"oh XR I'm sorry to hear that! Maybe when we finish here, we can go see the lucky person." Jessie smiles.

XR nods but just as

they were going up the steps, Mira stood still.

"Mira?" XR asked.

Jessie holds her hands. "This is just one step after another. By the end of it all, you and Warp will know your having a family together."

"I- I know its just…. What if Warp… the last time we had sex was two months and its bizarre! What if he isn't ready or he thinks-"

"Mira Nova you stop right there!" Jessie holds her shoulders, "I know this may be scary and you know what it is! But the life you have in you will be the best thing for you two! To grow life out of love is the most wonderful thing." Jessie smiles. "It's ok to be scared but know you won't be alone."

Mira smiles and nods as she took a deep breath and walks in the clinic.

Warp makes his way into the lab to see the robot there. Warp pulls out the blaster, ready to pull the trigger when he realized something.

"I know you're awake. You knew the second I entered."

"Warp Darkmatter." The robot spoke with a low British accent. "It is an honor to meet to whom I have been studying."

Warp kept quiet for a moment but still holds the trigger. "Don't think this is changing my mind, I'm here to end an energy vampire and leave this hell hole."

"Figure the reason for coming but what better way to end from the hands of who I am to be like in combat? You are correct only I am not exactly a full fledged one. I was given the program but because I am built like father's mentor, I am incapable of controlling antimatter. I have a limit and unfortunately this limit has nearly killed me many times as well killed many other subjects."

Warp lowers his blaster, "You're only doing this to get me feel pity."

"I apologize but I do not want your pity. I want something more valuable than that at this moment."

"What do you want? Freedom? Life? Unless you promise you won't kill or make it worth my while-"

"Kill me."

Mira waits in the waiting room with XR and Jessie, nervous wreck and more. "You know XR could just show me-"

"Sorry Mira but I don't want to relook at it and lose the hope of adopting a kid. That was disturbing." XR looks away.

"Oh that's nothing XR." Jessie spoke trying to understand the magazine. "The delivery is more crazy. It takes hours depending on the baby."

"Thank the Cosmos for being a male then..." XR mumbles but he grumbles at himself.

Jessie slaps his arm. "Hey it isn't terrible!" Jessie glared. "Having a baby is the greatest thing! Making a life within you is the best feeling and it could be taken from you at any moment. I pray no one feels that loss." Jessie looks down, ready to cry.

XR frowns and looks to Jessie, already he can imagine Nos telling him that was out of line. 'I can say the most dumbest things.' "Look Jess I didn't mean any harm. I guess with finding out Mira is preggo, I hope this baby does grow. I hope with all my core my friends has a family because deep down, I won't have that chance at all."

Jessie places a hand on his shoulder. "I should apologize for my actions, I shouldn't have done that either and hurt you like that. I just… don't want anyone to feel that feeling of loss. I really want this baby to live and I want to help as much as I can."

"Hey both of you are helping me," Mira smiles, "yeah I won't have Warp with me to do this but I got two friends here by my side so I'm not alone; it makes me happy."

"Miss Nova?" A nurse pale than chalk calls out. Just as Mira and Jessie gets up, XR gets a call. He looks to it see it was from the galactic alliance!

"Its from the GA!" XR smiles but realizes the moment. "But I can't just leave you here."

Mira shook her head. "XR you need to be there. I'll be ok, promise."

XR was hesitant but nodded with a serious smile. "Give me a call ok? I want to know if your having a girl or a boy so I know what to get for the kid."

Mira nodded.

XR treads out. "I'm coming baby!"

Jessie was smiling. "His lady friend must be really special." Jessie smiles.

"Actually Nos isn't a girl, he's a male energy vampire." Mira follows the nurse and Jessie was stun. "He's a vampire?!"

Warp froze and looks to the robot on the table strapped in. "Why?"

"You heard me, kill me, end me. There are not much explaining what I want." The robot spoke.

Warp glares. "That's not what I meant. Why do you want death? Don't you want to live?"

ALD chuckles. "If I were not feeling this pain, I would want to be free but my unimind," his chest panel opens to reveal his core but nearly broken. It was almost cracking down in the middle and Warp couldn't help but look away from the sight, the thought of his friend in this state gave him a shook of disgust.

"This unimind is nearly in its breaking point and this is the 50th time it is cracked. Dying over and over is the worst feeling. Please do me this favor."

Warp looks at him, here he was ready to destroy an enhance assassin but now, he couldn't. "Don't you have a dream?"

"Dream?" ALD asked. "... I guess one that will never come true." ALD perked. "You need to hide, he is coming."

Warp hid behind one of the main frames and saw Zurg entering in. "How is my favorite new weapon?"

"..."

Warp could tell ALD was being quiet. 'Is he really that afraid?'

Zurg could only grin. "I see you are no longer sassing me-"

"Only because you do not need my assistance in that department." ALD spoke and Warp tried to keep from snickering.

Zurg glares but tried to control it. "How is it your not like your previous models? Each one obeyed me but were destroyed from the experiments but at least they were not sassing me!"

"Please they probably had a long line of jokes on you." He looked to his creator. "I even hear the hornets cracking jokes about you."

Zurg grips on a lever. "Let see if the test can take out your sass! I have a shocking feeling this will be a success." and electricity was flying and Warp hears the terrible scream.

ALD screeched so loud his screen broke in half, creating a mouth and fangs.

"Fantastic! Experiment ALD-8n #51 became an energy vampire! I may not been able to make you like Nos-4-a2 but I can make you like DRAC_2_LA." Zurg cheers and presses a button. "Now for the real test." Warp peeked a bit to see two victims. One was a robot appearing to be a female while the other was a human no older than Mira, maybe by a year.

"Please let us go?!" The man cried out.

Zurg releases ALD's restraints and sees the robot fall on its knees. "What are you waiting for? Take their energy!"

ALD stood up, screen was bloody red and walks to them but stops in mid way. "... No…" ALD rushes to Zurg. "I will drain YOUR ENERGY!" ALD expands his fangs but was shot to the wall, paralyzed.

"Oh ALDY… your right, I need to fix your programming. Take those emotions out and your free will but that will wait." And Zurg's presses a button to restrain the robot in the wall. "As soon as your repairs are done, we'll try this again but for now..." Zurg aims his blaster cannons, "time to clean up." and destroys the victims.

Warp through the whole scene, clenched his hand into a tightening grips.

He watches Zurg leave and when he was finally gone, Warp walks out from hiding. "You shouldn't die."

"And they deserve their freedom but look at them now. What is worse, they knew they didn't have a chance of surviving. A tragic and romantic end." Warp looks to the burnt victims and saw although melted and crisp, they were holding hands and saw bands covered in ash. Warp wanted to throw up at the smell and the fear digging in but he was too horrified to even look away. He thought he was used to this but now, he didn't want Mira going through this.

"It does not matter anymore, the logical action is to-"

"Shut up!" Warp growls. "Can you just shut up about logics!" He pointed to him. "You think the logical solution is to just die!? You think Nos thought of that?!"

"He is dead and thrown in an inciner-" ALD was punched across the face.

Warp clenched his bruised fist. "You have no fucken idea what it means to live! Nos isn't one to give up and neither am I but you! You think what we do is logical?!" Warp punches the wall, close to the now fragile energy.

"Earlier you were ready to pull the trigger and now you want me to live. Why?"

"Forget explaining this to you." Warp pulls away. "It's not even worth to tell you shit if your still thinking the logical solution is just giving up. There are more reasons to live for and one of them you're already giving up on."

ALD was quiet and watches Warp walks away. "You can kiss your death plea goodbye because I'm not giving it to you!" and the door shuts.

ALD looks down with anger only to see a small picture was on the floor. His hand extends out and grabs it to see it was Warp and one shade bluer female, lying on the bed. He was processing what he said and hid the picture in his side compartment.

"Well Mira congratulations you have a baby." The Doctor, Dr. Lancaster smiles.

Mira sees on the scan it was a fetus and cries happily. "By the looks of it I say its a girl." he points out and shows the detail of the fetus but all Mira could feel was absolute happiness. "I wish the father could see this."

"Believe me when I say he does too." Mira touches her belly and the screen and cries even more.

Jessie smiles and nodded. "I'm sure he will. I gotta go tell Buzz!" And She runs off as the pale nurse came in.

"Now miss Nova, I know you being a space ranger, you may not be able to travel due to the gravity pull and such and despite the safety procedures, I suggest you be cautious and take the express to work and don't do any harsh transportation until the baby is born, that way it is a little easier for you." he passes her a few books and pamphlets for her. "Different species pregnancies can be difficult if not abnormal but I will be asking for weekly check ups to ensure the baby is safe."

"Of course but… can you not contact my father."

"Ma'am my patients privacy is important and it is not my right to tell. It is yours but do not and I repeat myself on this, do not wait it out, it will get worse if you hide this baby from him, it may be complicated."

Mira smiles and cries a bit.

"I'm sorry for crying, I can't get enough of hearing baby." Mira smiles and felt the old man pats her back. "It is a beautiful thing now go on and celebrate, here is my number if you need me. My nurse has brought your things. See you in a week."

Mira nodded and sees her doctor leaves the room.

"So I see you are happy Milady." The nurse spoke as she places the clothes down. "Do you know the gender of the baby?"

Mira nodded. "It's a girl."

Mira began to change but notice the nurse turned away. "It is improper miss. Does the father know?"

"Not yet but hopefully today." Mira added.

"Any of your relatives will know, perhaps your parents?" The nurse added.

Mira raises a brow. "You ask a lot of personal questions." She finished putting her clothes on.

"I only worry for the wellbeing of you and your child Milady. I am a nurse after all." The nurse smiled but Mira was weary. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No but it is alright, I get that a lot." The nurse bowed and left.

Mira opened the door but saw no one there. Mira shook her head and left the room, unaware the nurse hid on the side wall shapeshifting in the dark and disappeared. Having a weird conversation and hoping the nurse wasn't a spy, she left outside to see Jessie smiling and crying a bit.

"Jessie?"

Jessie looks and cleans away her tears and smiles, "Sorry Mira, I'm just really happy for you and can't help it. I called Buzz and he said congrats and he's coming down here and going to give me a ride back home, are you going to be alright? I can call Buzz back-"

"I'll be ok Jessie and don't worry about me. In the meantime do you want to meet Nos? I'm pretty sure he's awake by now."

Jessie was confused . "Is he gonna drink my blood?"

Mira shook her head. "He's a gentleman and he only drinks energy."

Jessie nodded but froze. "Does that mean he'll eat my soul?!"

Mira giggles. "I think Nos isn't that type of vampire but he's a nice guy."

Jessie nodded. "So Mira what did the doctor say?"

"He told me its best to keep little as possible on going to star command meaning I'm going to need to sign a maternity leave but…. Should I tell my father especially since…" Mira slumped.

"Now don't get slumpin', it ain't good for the baby but I can understand why you feel that way but you still need to tell him but that's on your time."

Mira nods but internally, she was terrified.


	20. Chapter 20

Warp makes his way down the hall, frustrated. 'Dammit!' He couldn't do anything now! He can't help a robot escape who happens to be a threat to this galaxy who wants to die. Not only did he ditch the plan but his fiance needs him. 'What am I going to do?' he walks to the nearest empty room to relieve his anger. He enters a vacant room and sat against the wall.

"I need to plan this out…" 'I need to see Mira…'

Mira drives up to the town and parks just outside the town. "We're here."

Jessie unlocks the door, amazed by the small town. She smiles. "Nos lives here?"

Mira shook her head. "Not exactly." she spoke as she and Jessie enters in through the main gates and walks around, finding the little shop. "He owns a shop and works at a sweet cafe shop around this corner…. I think." She pointed out, a little confused. "Or maybe that direction." She had to admit the town was like a forest Victorian era. "Just keep a look for a shop called "sweet treat cove"."

Mira and Jessie walked down through the street where there was a small rivers stream. The first time mira came she was more in thought about what was wrong but now seeing the town that was small in XR's opinion was like walking into a story book.

Jessie was surprised and felt relief it wasnt some spooky ghost town. "It's like walking into a toy story! Walking into a childhood dream." Jessie giggles. "I thought he'd be into the city where there's so much he can feed off from being an energy vampire. This is something Woody and Bo would like to see!"

Mira nodded but was confused where to go. "Nos likes the town but he works at the galactic alliance in capital city as an agent."

"Like a spy? Must be really hard for him working three jobs." Jessie spoke wondering why would someone be working 3 shops.

"Well Nos has help around the sweet shop." Mira analyzes the map. "But I heard from XR he would rather work here than at the city. He didn't. Have much of a choice."

Mira leads through the street and makes a turn and grins to see the shop just up ahead. "Here it is!" Mira and Jessie walks to the shop/cafe and sees it was open. Mira and Jessie walks in to see some couples were sitting. Taking a second glance, Mira realized it was like a mountain lodge.

"This is like a cabin lodge." Jessie was amazed. "This must be way nicer to work at."

"Hello welcome to the sweet treat cove." both ladies turn to see a girl who Mira knew already. "Hey Janet! How are you?"

Janet however was now shy and squeaked. "I- there are seats outside!" She showed them to the seats that were hammock like seats.

Mira and Jessie sat, surprised they didn't fall in.

"H-here are the - the menus. We - we have a variety of sweets and drinks." Janet blushes away.

Mira nodded but smiles. "Thank you, we'll look it over."

Janet nods and rushes back in.

"Is this normal?" Jessie asked.

"She's really shy." Mira looks at the pamphlets and began reading them. She paled at the section "What is not allowed while carrying a baby" and groans. "No coffee..."

Jessie nodded. "Yup and any other caffeine is off Mira but there are easier ways to go around without coffee." Jessie pats her on the back.

"This is going to be tough isn't it?" Mira groans. "And I just don't mean the coffee. I mean I have a baby girl coming in 9 months!"

"Hey don't worry Mira, it may be hard at first but look at it this way!" Just when Jessie was explaining what to do, a gust of wind blew. Both women turned and saw Nos holding XR with his wings closing in and places XR down.

Mira smiles to see him better as Jessie was a little nervous to see Nos.

"Hello Mira and Mrs. Lightyear, it is good to see you both are well." Nos smiles but kept a safe distance, sensing Jessie was nervous. He holds out a hand to shake, hoping it breaks the ice.

Jessie relaxed a bit and smiles and grabs his hand. "It's nice to see you again Mr. 4-a2, I didn't get the chance to thank you on saving my wedding."

"Please just call me Nos and I am terribly sorry. As much as we wish we could stay longer, we could not; I had to help XR on a few things at star command."

"Oh he helped me alright.…" XR chuckles.

Mira raises a brow. "I'm hoping that wasn't something your implying."

Nos shook his head no. "I was helping him sort out some paperwork Nebula placed for him, no pleasure involved." Nos spoke. "XR is just in daze from kissing."

"Shocking kisses Nos and they were worth it and I can't wait for more." XR stated.

"So your were able to leave Nos? They weren't upset?" Mira asked, changing the subject.

Nos shook his head. "They knew I was already leaving the second I woke up and I asked an acquaintance to let them know I was gone so it was settled already." Nos grabs a hold of the menus. "Please allow me to serve you some treats here."

"Can I get more of your sweet shocking kisses?" XR grins and Nos rolls his optic and gave him a quick kiss and looks to Mira and Jessie.

"No kisses for me! Anything's fine with me." Jessie spoke.

"I'll have the vegan sweets! Three orders please?" Mira blushes.

Nos nodded and enters the shop.

Jessie looks to Mira surprised. "He's really surprising huh?" She looked to see Nos who was getting a hug from Janet who was crying. "I heard from Buzz about Nos but I can't believe this is the same Nos that was a bad guy before."

"Nos is far from his old self." XR stated, looking to the window seeing Nos slipping into the other room. "He's been trying to prove he has changed for the better." XR frowns. "He's done so much to change and yet almost everyone in star command despise him. Even when we started as friends, they didn't exactly gave him a warm welcome."

"When Nos was in that two month coma, I kept fearing I was going to lose him." XR shook a bit. "Any moment he could have been shot or destroyed or worse and each day, as much as I could, I just couldn't help but feel scared and lost without him. I felt so alone on our home."

"Well hey he's alive XR. You won't go through that again." Jessie smiles. "That's a good thing."

XR looks to the window and sees Nos placing a dessert on the platter but takes notice of him and smiles. XR smiles, feeling happy. "I- I'm just glad he isn't in comatose anymore." XR looks to see Mira holding her comm. "You ok Mira?"

Mira looks up and back to the comm. "I'm ok XR its just…. I got a bad feeling it might not be."

"Mira, Warp won't think horribly of you. If anything he'd be just shocked and happy." Jessie stated.

"I'm with Jessie on this one Mira." XR sat back. "I mean Warp is not gonna up and run away. Plus Nos can even help prove Warp is part Tangean."

"It's not that!" Mira paused and calmed down. "I know Warp will be happy and excited but I'm thinking about what's around us. The now." Mira spoke. "Warp is sacrificing his life trying to stop Zurg any way he can but if I tell him now…." she looks down but sees a chocolate cherry pie in front of her.

"She fears Warp will get killed by being distracted with worry and concern." Nos answers as he passes Jessie a slice of apple pie. "Mira I can understand what you are saying."

Mira looks up to Nos as he places the platter down and continues, "You are afraid if you tell him now he will think irrationally and get himself killed but if you tell him later it will be harder on both of you."

Mira kept quiet but nodded. "I don't want him to get distracted but this his child and he deserves to know! But… would now be a good time?"

"Yes!" All three spoke scathing everyone around.

Mira was shocked but looked to her phone and smiles.

"You can speak within the back to tell Warp." Nos insisted. "I will make certain no one comes in listening."

Mira gets up but not without taking a few bites of the cherry pie.

"By the way great pie Nos!" And she walks into the cafe and to the back.

Somewhere in the distance

DRAC was surprised as he hanged upside down by the clock tower of the church. "So she is pregnant." He rubs his head thinking what to do now. "Obviously he needs to know but should it be from me or from her?" DRAC sighed. "If I get any closer, Nos will sense my presence and figure out why I am here and if Mira sees me…. Why must I get in caught by this problems of a princess?" DRAC notices Nos perking and looking to his direction.

"Time to leave."and he disappeared.

Mira calls Warp, hoping he wasn't doing anything big.

She sees him answer his phone.

"Are you alright?! Mira please tell me your alright?!"

Mira smiles and holds her stomach. "I am Warp. I just gotta try to eat more with the baby in me."

"Yeah and you're probably gotta keep drinking enough protein and maybe with more fruits-wait what?"

Mira sends him an email and smiles. "Your going to be a father Warp." She looks to Warp who was quiet and she was beginning to get nervous now.

Before she can say something, Warp cracked a smile.

"I'm going to be a father….. I'm going to be a dad! WOOOO!" Warp shouted and cried out.

Mira was surprised and smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?! Wait don't tell me! I want to know when their born!" Warp grins excitedly but pauses and groans.

Mira was worried. "Is everything ok?"

Warp groan. "Not really. I met Nos's brother and I couldn't pull the trigger." he sat down on the floor.

Mira was surprised to see warp this way. "Do you want to talk about?"

Warp was hesitant. "It won't be stressful on the baby?"

Mira shook her head. "The Baby's ok but your not."

Warp looks up to her and frown. "It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. He would rather give up and die than fight. I want to help this guy escape but I can't just let him be stuck here."

Mira was surprised and smiled. "I can get Nos in here to talk about it with you? Maybe e

He'll help you plan a way."

Warp was surprised and thought of how Nos was gonna think. "No. Don't get me wrong he deserves to know but he's just got up-"

"Warp he won't get mad and if anything just surprised."

5 min. Later

"And before you kill me let me just say I blame you for being my friend." Warp finished.

Nos was in deep thought. "I am quite surprised to learn someone like me exist... Do you have a plan?"

"... Well I haven't thought it out yet but I figure Buzz will help in that department but we'll figure out-"

"Maybe you should leave while you still can along with your brain friend. We can figure out a way to save him-"

"Nos you can't just leave him here-"

"Just as I cannot let you stay and get yourself killed." Nos pointed out. "Warp you are going to have a child and as a friend, I cannot allow you to get reckless."

"Now your sounding like Buzz. Look we can help this guy-"

"As soon as you get out of this situation." Nos growls. "Warp I understand your reasons and he is as far as I know the only sibling I have but he cannot be moved if he is unable to fight nor able to move at all."

Warp wanted to say something but he knew they couldn't help him yet. "Fine but for now I'll make a plan and you can't cast it away."

Nos rolls his eyes. "Just be careful idiot. I fear the spy is someone we may know. I had a theory but unfortunately I cannot remember."

"That reminds me what do you mean by access?"

Nos raises a brow. "Access?"

Mira frowns. "You told XL access."

Nos tried to concentrate but couldn't remember. "Again I cannot remember that part. It seems some memory may have wiped out while I was shutting down. It will take time to remember but it may come if I sees something that possibly resembles it."

"Maybe it wasn't important?" Mira comforted her friend which he he nodded but she knew he was still in thought about it.

"You shouldn't think that anyways alright? Aren't you and XR getting married?"

Nos smiled and nodded. "I will see you later." And left.

"Do you think Nos is ok?" Mira worried.

"Between us, no. Maybe I shouldn't have told him."

"He was going to find out either ways. I gotta go but I'll call you soon."

Warp smiles. "I love you Mira and I love our baby." His grin widen.

Mira giggles. "And we love you too." And she closes the connection.

Mira exits out to see Buzz talking (arguing) with XR about something.

"I don't think XL will be suited for the job."

"We know but he is XR's brother and we cannot change even when we want to." Nos rubbed his head. "I swear…" he mumbles the rest away.

"Trust me Buzz, we wanted Mira the Maid of honor but a certain globe head blackmailed Nos." XR grumbles.

Buzz looks to him and Nos held out his hands in shrugging. "She threatened me."

Buzz crosses his arms. "Why not talk about it and you can say no to her."

Nos flares and XR stops him. Mira was surprised Nos was steaming!

"Look Buzz it wasn't something bad, just something that made Nos look cute." XR smiles at Nos who just glared back and looked away. "Hey it did and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Then say what it is and she won't blackmail you."

Before Nos could growl, he gotten a call.

"Hello?" Nos answers and smiled. "No it is no trouble- you will not- that is alright and if this is very important than I will ask someone else. Good luck." And he ends the call. "Apparently Gravitina stepped down which means we can ask Mira."

Mira was surprised. "Are you sure? I mean it's an honor but-"

"You are a good friend Mira and it would be of great honor to us since you were the first to accept our relationship." Nos spoke.

"Plus while we were heading here, we decided to get married when it's close to summer but it wont be exactly how we want it."

"In two months?!" Buzz shouted. "You can't get married that fast! You need at least three months to organize everything?!"

"We have Lightyear." Nos spoke. "We have been making arrangements for months now but due to certain recent events… we chose to do it in court.

Buzz was surprised. "So are you two already made your vows?"

"We did Buzz but the thing is we can't invite everyone or go out to a honeymoon on a planet with Zurg thinking Nos is dead." XR held Nos's claw hand. "If we do, Zurg will find out so we made the decision."

"So then nothing crazy?" Mira asked.

"Well we chose to just prepare our vows before the wedding." XR shrug.

Buzz raise a brow, "So no bachelor party? I'm impress XR."

XR rolls his servos. "Nos is enough for me that's all I'm going to say." XR grins as Nos kisses the side of his head.

Mira giggles, "Well if nothing comes up I'll be honored but what will I be wearing?"

"Nos passes her the image and sees it was a simple summer dress with red and purple.

"Like we had said, a small simple one." Nos spoke.

"Well you can count on us to come, where will it be held?"

"Here at the courthouse." XR pointed to the direction not too far from them.

"Really?" Jessie ask in bewildered.

XR nodded. "It helps they know Nos is well known a respectful citizen."

Nos purrs and nuzzles to XR.

Buzz smiles and sits up. "Well glad everything worked out and hey if you reconsider the best man, you know who to ask."

"Booster." Nos smiles.

"No someone being a great friend and even been a big impact."

"I cannot do that, I am marrying XR."

"Aside XR."

"Of course! Warp." Nos grins and XR nodded. "He's also the first to accept us too and it would be great to have Mira and Warp there together-" XR added

Buzz shook his head.

"Come on Buzz, it's their choice." Jessie grins and pulls him away.

Mira smiles as she digs in to the cake. "So any chance on another piece of cake?"


	21. Chapter 21

On a ship to Jessie's home planet-

Jessie giggles, Buzz was still grumbling about earlier.

"You know your friends means well." Jessie held his hand.

"Nos probably holds a grudge against me."

"If he did he wouldn't invited you Buzz. He seems nice and he probably knows you have a lot going on."

Buzz smiles and places on auto pilot and turns to hold her hands. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Jessie nods but looks to the side. "I just don't want Mira going through that..." She stops holds her stomach, tears coming down.

Buzz holds her by the shoulders and smiles. "Maybe, if you want, you can stay with Mira. At least until the baby comes."

Jessie perks up, surprised. "Are you sure? I mean I still am but... What if I do something wrong?!"

"You won't because who knows Mira better than you Jessie. You are astounding and beautiful."

Jessie smiles and kisses Buzz. "I just need to get what I need from home and I'll come back."

Buzz nodded and kisses her once more before taking the wheel.

Weslore-

Buzz and Jessie made their way to their home on the coach.

"So how's star command? Have you been keeping criminals in check?" Woody asked as he steers the coach after getting a call from them coming and he happened to borrow the coach for a while.

"Well it's the usual only my friend XR is getting married." Buzz spoke as he holds Jessie close.

"The little robot friend? That's good! Who's the lucky lady?"

Buzz scratched his back. "Well… Not a lady exactly but a good guy."

"Well love is love and who are we to judge right?" Woody smiles. "I'm sure this fella of his ain't that bad right?"

"Well he isnt bad anymore, more like stubborn and sometimes angry."

Woody nods. "So who is this fella?" Woody asked.

"Well… do you remember Nos?"

Woody took a thought and remember that one that was pale blue and reminded him of an angry cat without a nose. "The one with the monocle? Figure it was him."

Buzz and Jessie were shocked.

"Don't get me wrong I first thought they were friends but Bo had a feeling they were hiding something and you can even tell the small glimpse they gave in between moments." Woody stops the coach and shrug. "All I'm saying is they were too friendly but it wasn't my right to judge." He then sees them even more wide eyed but he rolls his eyes at them.

"Hey it pays to be open minded when meeting people and 'sides he did help save your wedding from your ex." Woody jumped down and helps Jessie as Buzz jumps down.

"Thanks for the ride woody and if you want you can come to their wedding though its gonna be a small one."

"Appreciate it but if the weather settles down in that time, maybe." Woody smiles. "And who knows so far no storm coming up."

Buzz looks to the sky seeing there was definitely a storm coming up.

An evil storm.

"Get down!"

Buzz covers Jessie over as woody hid on the side holding his revolver out.

Buzz sees a dozen of hornets ready to shoot but only they didn't. They were surrounding them.

Buzz holds his blaster out and aims as he keeps Jessie hidden.

"Well welll well Lightyear!"

Buzz and woody glares at the sight of Zurg.

"If your here to try taking over again, we ain't letting you!" Woody shouted.

"Calm your horses sheriff, I'm not here for business." Zurg smirks.

Buzz raises his blaster but felt something off.

"Buzz!"

Buzz turns to see Jessie being taken by a white pale silver robot.

"Allow me to introduce to you lightyear! My new and improve energy vampire, ALD-8n!"

Buzz glares, shaking in rage.

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you Buzzy! ALDY here hasn't eaten yet and your little apple pie maker will be a real treat for him." Zurg smirks. "This one can not only feast of robots but the very life of an organic creature!"

Jessie tried to struggle but she couldn't.

"Please forgive me."

Jessie paused and looked to the robot as he continues. "I do not mean you no harm but I must obey him."

Jessie, "You don't have to mister, you can let me go and help Buzz."

"I do not wish to be tortured and destroyed like my brother."

Jessie tilted her head and saw the similarity with Nos and she was shocked. "Your brother isn't dead." She whispered.

ALD featureless screen looked to her. "You are lying-"

"I saw him today." She spoke. "He has a monocle on his left and has an upside triangle head? Silvery blue." She asked.

"..." ALD was silent and senses she wasn't lying and remembered what warp said. "I need you to keep this," he hands her a small metal pad. "This is my shield projector, press the middle button and it will guard you. I need you to as carefully as possible, walk."

"Walk?" She asked.

"He is more distracted with a runner, now go."

He hid her behind and she began walking. "Thank you, for telling me."

Jessie smiles and made her way to hide.

"And furthermore I will-" Zurg pauses to see Buzz's wife was missing.

"Where is she?!"

"I gotten so bored she slipped away." Ald changes his claw palm into a weapon and aims toward him.

"Oh ALD still fighting me?!" Zurg blasted at him.

Jessie wanted to help him but he shook his head.

"You are weaker than Nos and look at him now! Dead and destroyed!"

"I'm still here!" ALD roars. "And if I am, his memories will live on!"

Zurg continues blasting him as his creation dodges his blasts.

Buzz took the moment to destroy some hornets with woody.

"Go find Jessie and hide!" Buzz shouted.

Woody hesitated but nodded and ran off.

"I'm starting to get bored now!" Zurg presses a button and ALD shut down falling to the ground.

"Oh Buzz!" Zurg shouted.

Buzz turns but froze at the sight of jessie and woody surrounded. The hornets blast multiple times.

"No!" Buzz shouted and tried to run to them but he was pulled back by a hornet. He fell to his knees crying. 'Jessie… No not her too…."

"Buzz!"

The said space ranger looks up and and sees Jessie and woody in a forcefield.

"It's quite a shield but can't stay on forever!" Zurg blasted at it and slowly there were cracks forming.

Buzz glares. "Stop!"

Zurg stops and smirks at Buzz.

"Leave them alone!" Buzz held his hands up. "I surrender!"

"Such a space ranger you are Lightyear!" Zurg smirks. "So heroic and passionate! It makes me sick!" Zurg pretend to choke on vomit.

The hornets restrain him and looks to Jessie who was ready to cry.

"Buzz!"

"I'll come back! Don't worry!" Buzz smiled, reassuring her from any fears.

Woody holds her from running out and looks to the powered down robot being taken away. 'He could have done what Zurg wanted but didn't.' He thought and looks to the ship taking off.

"Don't worry Jess, we'll get him back." woody comforts her. "We'll save him."


	22. Chapter 22

Zurg smirked happily as he views Buzz on the screen.

"You are a pathetic villain."

Zurg turns and glares at his newest creation confined on a wall.

"I'm pathetic?! You betray me!"

"Everyone betrays you, I am just obvious." ALD states. "For every creation you made, either fallen or leaves you, you whine like a baby. You are nothing but a spoiled brat acting like the worlds are yours."

Zurg glares and shook in rage and presses a button.

ALD screeched in pain, too much energy was stressing his system.

"Who's the spoiled brat now?!" He laughs evilly and continues.

ALD's body was smoking and shook every few seconds.

Zurg grips his head and smirks "Don't think this is the worst because I'm just getting started!"

"Did you get copyright or did you stole that from a movie? Your not really an original."

Zurg fumes and began cursing. "Take him to the cells!"

"So that's your worse? Guess your not much of a villain." He spoke as the hornets took him away.

Buzz sat in his prison worried over his wife.

"I wish I had my suit." He sees the door open and sees hornets dragging the robot into a cell across from him. As soon as they left, Buzz looks to see the robot trembling.

"So why are you here?"

The robot looks to him and sat up, groaning.

"For letting your wife escape." He spoke. "I did not see fit her life being used as a threat. She told me something that gave me hope."

"What would that be?"

"Someone I had assumed dead is alive."

"Then you can help me escape." Buzz grins. "We can escape together!"

"I cannot." ALD opens his panel to show his unimind. "My core is nearly fragile as glass. I cannot go through another torture and if I do and Zurg finds me, he will find him."

Buzz frowns.

"He knows about Warp." Buzz looks up to him as ALD sat up carefully. "He wants to push just how far Warp will keep his cover."

Buzz shook his head. "I knew he should have left when he had the chance."

"He said the same thing." ALD replied. "He was going to kill me but he did not. It is logical is it not? To end a weapon?"

Buzz sighed. "To be honest yes it is logical but your not a weapon so no I don't believe you should die. You deserve a chance to live."

ALD looks away. "How is it you and everyone keep torturing me? Telling me I should live when I am evil?"

"Evil may have made you and made its mark but I can see your no monster. You saved my wife, I know your good and I stand by that truth."

ALD felt water coming from the side of his screen. "What is this? Why do I feel unsad?" He asked.

"Those are tears of joy. We'll escape. I promise you this." Buzz smiled and felt the ship stop.

"They made it to planet Z." ALD spoke but his tone was filled with dread and fear.

Buzz grit his teeth as Zurg enters in. "Before we begin Buzz, I wish to give you a small taste of torture, something your going to be familiar with…."

Meanwhile

Warp was hacking into the system once again and found the file XL found. He types away and it unlocks.

"Forgot to change the password. Big mistake." He opens it up and found numerous files and documents one picture came out and showed

"The bogeyman?" Warp frowns but continues to read it

'Heed the warning, the devil seeks the blood of the innocent. He can find you even in God's light. If you dare come across the devil, pray your soul won't be devoured.

Behold, the Devil from Hell.'

Warp felt something behind his back and turned but found nothing. He shook away the chill away and look back to the screen. He found it had a program fail safe and didn't know how to remove it.

"Oh that's simple!"

Warp turns to see john typing away and the programs were gone. "It'll take a moment or more but I can download it all."

Warp pats his friend back. "Thanks buddy."

"Hey what are friends for?" John continues typing away.

All of a sudden the alarm went off and it showed Zurg's ship landing.

Warp's comm. was beeping and saw it was Zurg.

"Warp I need you in my throne. I need you to take care of a job."

"Sure thing Z-man." Warp spoke and turned off his comm. He looks to John who was getting the info for him. "I'll be back, just keep the downloading going."

"You got it Warp!"

As he makes his way to the throne, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. It felt like he was walking to a death sentence than a job. Every step he took, it felt he was trudging through tar.

He stopped right before the doors to the throne room taking deep breaths. 'It can't be that bad.' He opens the doors and stood frozen where he stood. Buzz his friend was hanging by chains bruised and a bloody nose with some small scortch marks.

"Good to see you Darkmatter!"

Warp turns to Zurg as the evil emperor sits on his throne.

"I figured as much as I want to annihilate Buzz Lightyear myself, I believe you share as much as I do."

Warp clenched his hand to a fist. "No offence Zurg but... is ending Buzz necessary?"

"Of course warp but you are right. I can take Buzz as a hostage and I can practically take over star command and later many other planets..."

But Zurg held out a new weapon that looked like a spear but it had some black goo. Zurg rams it into Buzz.

"Argh!" Buzz groans but it didn't stop there. All of a sudden there were black veins sprouting throughout his body.

Buzz was feeling pain unlike anything, as if he was dying. He felt his body burning and felt like needles and worms slithering into his body, reaching to every part of him.

"I call this the paraspear." Zurg grins maliciously.

Buzz screams at the top of his lungs and felt it tearing out of him. Black dust came seeping out of buzz and disappears as if it was never there.

Buzz was barely breathing and took in what just happened.

"You see the paraspear contains a special ooze that absorbs energy and once it does, it pulls it out! However wherever it goes who knows, all I know is that it leaves our poor victims an inch in their life. Now Warp," Zurg turns to him and came down to warp, Buzz was being lowered down in the middle of the room. "I'm giving you a chance. You can walk away or," he hands the spear to him, "join in the fun."

Warp grips the spear, eyes filled with nothing as he raises the spear.

"Sorry old buddy but job is a job."

Buzz kept his head down, he didn't want to see this. He knew what was at stake and but if only he could tell him the truth.

'It's a trap…'

"Aaaaaaugh!"

Buzz looks up as he sees Zurg crouching in pain.

"And I quit." Warp grabs a hold of the controller and releases Buzz from the locks.

"You will regret this- AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zurg screams in pain as the ooze was coming out of him like paste.

"No I won't." Warp spoke as they exit out with Buzz.

Warp help Buzz through the halls and noticed there were no alarms or sirens going off.

"Why hasn't the alarms went off?"

"That would be me gentlemen."

Warp and Buzz looked to the camera beeping blue.

"I am after all capable of doing the things Nos-4-a2 as well. You two need to get out and escape while you can."

"We can't leave you!" Buzz shouted.

"And I cannot control the system while moving. I may not be able to leave but I will find a way."

Warp took a deep breath and help Buzz get going.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Warp answers as he leads him through the hall.

"Warp! I got it for you!" John stated and hands him the flash drive and help him hold up Buzz.

Zurg was enraged as he slowly grabbed a hold of the wall and made his way to the computer. Zurg smirks as he types away the codes and presses enters.

"Lets see how far you get…." And slumps to the floor out like a light.

As they were making their way to the ships, John goes up ahead to see a small cargo ship was unattended.

"Warp I was able-!" But he didn't get to finish when he was being torn apart by a 7ft tall silver hornet.

Warp pulls back with Buzz in the shadows, hearing the hornet roars.

"It seems Zurg had unleashed the defected hornet." ALD spoke. "After Nos-4-a2 failed, Zurg made a hornet made to destroy. As you can tell, it kills anything that moves. It cannot tell what is enemy or ally."

The hornet roars and coughs out some sort of black tar that appeared to be acid.

"Careful though it sprays acid. I can reroute you to another escape but you need to hurry."

Warp glared as the hornet was scanning around for the source of the voice.

Warp helps Buzz up and makes their way slowly to the other side but looks to see there was nothing left of his friend.

'Sorry buddy…' Warp helps Buzz make it to the other exit but just when they made it

Crack!

The hornet turns to their direction.

Warp pulls out the blaster and it shot through the hornet and it falters down but was now crawling. Just when it was getting close, the door closes on it and hears it roaring.

"Come on Buzz." Warp helps him up and began to make their way through the halls.

Warp looks out and held his blaster out and found it was clear. He rushes to get Buzz and made their way to his cruiser.

"Alright Buzz, in you go." He helps him in, securing him in the seat. Just when he was ready to get in he hears a roar and sees that thing was close by.

Warp saw it was flying and knew if they go out with it following, they'll know where they are.

Warp types away in his computer and grabs his level 7 blaster and walks away.

"Warp what are you-"

"You need to get out of here."

Buzz forced himself up but Warp pushed him back.

"We can take down this robot Warp! Together-"

"We both know if we stick around too long, we're dead. Either the robot or the hornets, we'll be killed." Warp places the flash drive in Buzz's hand. "Tell Mira I'm coming home."

"No Warp don't-"

Warp punched Buzz in the gut to knock him out, knowing this is the only way.

"He'll forgive me for this." He types away the coordinates and closes the cockpit and jumps off and began to fly, catching the robots attention.

"Hey ugly! Come and get some!"

The robots roars and flew behind him.

Warp presses a button and soon enough his ship begins to leave. Warp shoots the robot and continues flying far enough for the robot to follow but the robot caught up and slashed his back.

'This is gonna hurt me …' he thought before crashing to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

In star command

Jessie was looking out the window, hoping and praying her Buzz comes home safe.

'It's only been a day and nothing! Please come home Buzz.' She cried in thought.

Mira enters in the room worried about her friend. She had gotten the call and made it to star command, comforting her friend and hoping Buzz comes back.

"It'll be ok Jessie." Mira smiled but felt weird about something. 'Maybe the baby wants more sweets.'

"Oh Mira I know my Buzz will come but what if he can't?! A man can go so far on his own. I can't lose him too…" she mumbles that sentence and held her stomach. "I just can't…"

Mira looks to space seeing any signs.

"Buzz will comeback Jessie. He has a reason and he isn't going to let Zurg win."

Jessie smiles and looks out in shock to see a small ship with Zurg's symbol on it.

"One of Zurg's ship is coming in!" Jessie cried out.

Mira looks to the direction and smiles. "That's Warp's ship! Their coming!"

Jess rushes out of the room with Mira behind. All the Tangean princess could feel was relief and excitement.

'Thank the Cosmos it's finally over!' They rushed to the port and docking bay and sees Warp's ship landing.

Before Jessie could get close, a space ranger stops her.

"Sorry miss but you can't get any close."

Mira glares at the man and storms up and glares at her.

"Hey she's Buzz's wife!" Mira shouted.

Before the argument could escalade, the cockpit opens and they see Buzz.

"Buzz!" Jessie cries out and pushes the man so hard, he fell on his back. "Oh Buzz! Are you ok?!" She began crying as they help him stood up. She held him up when he was gonna fall back.

"Jessie…."

"I'm here Buzz! I'm here…" she whispers and kisses him softly. "What happened?"

"Zurg…. Set up a trap…" Buzz groans and tried to stand. "He knew about Warp Mira." He took a step but fell to the ground.

"We need to get you fixed up! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Jessie shouted and everyone steps away, too afraid of her. Luckily the medics came and brought a hover med bed. Jessie helps him up as they began procedures.

Mira froze where she stood as the words floated in her head.

"No… no please no…" She felt everything swirling and soon her vision was blurring and felt herself falling into some black haze.

"Mira!"

Mira woke up in their bed in Warp's place.

"Warp!?" She calls out but nothing. No sound or voices.

It was dead silent.

She gets out of bed, worried now.

She looks around the room and realized this wasn't her home.

"This has to be a dream..." She spoke and tried to remember what happened before she was here.

"Mommy!"

Mira looks to hear a girl crying out.

Mira phase through the wall and began rushing out to see a little girl in the main entrance crying.

The thing was she didn't recognize the little girl at all. The little girl that appeared to be tangean but she had black hair that shines like the moon. She got close enough to see her eyes, they were blue like her owns but they held mischief like someone very familiar.

"Umm...hi?" She waves. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm scared." The girl cries out.

Mira kneels down before the little girl. "There's nothing to be scared of. Whatever they are, you don't have to be scared."

The girl was now happy and giggling. "Of course! Daddy is coming home! He promised!"

Before she could ask, the little girl ran off.

"Hurry mommy or the meanie will hurt you!" And she disappears.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Mira began running but soon she felt the floor crack and she saw black ooze coming out.

"Help!" She cried out.

Mira tried to get out but she couldn't she reached out but felt someone grab her hand. She cried to see Warp helping her up.

She hugs him close, crying.

"Warp! I'm so glad-!" She stops to see Warp was disappearing.

"No don't go! Please!" She cried.

"Can't let you go through my pain…." Warp whispers. "Just wait for me Mira. I'm coming home…"

Mira woke up to the med bay and looked around.

"Mira are you alright?"

Mira turns to see her father sitting by her side, looking tired. The bags under his eyes were proof of it.

"Father…?"

"I am so glad you are alright." He smiles weary, "I thought of the worse but I'm glad your safe."

Mira kept quiet and looked away.

"Your upset with me… your look reminds me of your mother."

Mira looked to him who smiled with sorrow in his eyes.

"She believed change was needed but when I wasn't by her side to make the change in our world, she gave me that look." He frowns. "It was also that same moment when I lost her. I remember you crying to her as you ran to her…" he began to cry. "I could never forgive myself. If I had been more supportive to her… I was afraid of losing her, losing you but now I see I'm making the same mistake twice." He began crying. "This old man's heart cannot take another loss. Please Mira my dear, can you forgive a stubborn old man."

Mira was quiet but before she could say anything, she was stopped when her friends came in.

'I can't tell him, at least not yet' Mira thought.

"Mira! You ok?!" Booster comes rushing in with boxes in his arms. "I brought you tons of stuff to eat!" He smiles. "I figure it will help the b-"

"Help you release some issues with work!" XR cut him off and winked at Mira who gave a small nod. "Yeah so we're gonna drop the food here and you take your time. Meanwhile I'm gonna have to reteach booster the lesson in not stepping over details!" XR drags Booster out as he gave a thumbs up to her.

Mira spots to see Jessie was not too far and was sleeping by Buzz's side, in his arms. She could tell she's been crying and she understands.

'I hope Warp is safe.'

"So Mira…. How is Warp? I see he didn't have the galls to come-"

"He gave up his freedom to save Buzz." She spoke, her eyes were dark with rage. "He had to choose and he chose to save his best friend. He is a hero, just like mom. At least she did what she thought was right and Warp did the same. He's coming back and I know he will."

Nova was quiet as he looked away. "Sweetheart I-"

"I need to get some rest, I have work tomorrow." Mira turns away, secretly holding her stomach where her baby is. She heard the doors opens and closes and laid on her back, thinking about that dream. "What does it mean?" She blew a loose hair away and decided to eat hearing her stomach growling. She opened the box to find salad and fruit salads and a note.

"Mira hope this is enough but I'll get more.

Your friend and teammate Booster.

Ps if you don't want it I'll put it away for you." She smiled and opened the other container and smiles even more. There she saw was a strawberry cake and cookies in cute bags!

She went after the sweets first and chomps away the food, never has she loved sweets more than anything in the galaxy!

'Gotta thank Nos later!' She thought as she finished eating them. She was about to throw the trash when she saw a small book about pregnancy inside the box.

She opened it and found a note.

Dear Mira,

We figured this might help you with your baby on the way, it has some pretty good notes and key things about baby. If you need us for help, we'll be there.

XR & Nos!

P.s. really need to tone down on the sweets!

She giggles a bit knowing that last part was XR. She opens the book and wondered what will she have to watch out for? Her stomach lurch and she covers her mouth.

'Definitely that!' As she turned to the nearest box and threw up.

"Aaargh…. There goes lunch."

Later.

"Warp isn't dead." Mira stated.

"Buzz was beaten and nearly an inch to death Mira," Nebula spoke sternly. "For all we know he could have had said the wrong thing-"

"Commander Nebula I know Warp isn't dead." Mira pauses and took a deep breath, "I have this feeling, knowing he's still alive. I don't know how or why but he's alive and he's coming back."

Nebula closed his eyes for a minute. "Mira you're going to be sent back to Tangea. That is the only safest place for you-"

"All your doing is sending me to the wolves. Sorry Ty."

"Nope it's alright, yours isn't close to being an insult." Ty waved it off and left the office with his mission on hand.

"Mira your father insisted you stay-"

"I'm pregnant." She cut him off. "You know what they do to half breeds and what they did to my mother. If I go back, I would bring more than problems, I'll lose my baby." She began crying.

"... Capital planet." Nebula stated. "There is an apartment close to the galactic alliance, it's known to be seclusive and safe for all our witnesses." He held out a document to Mira and she saw it was Nos file along with a contract signed. "Since your still a princess, you need to be protected at all times. Nos personally volunteered to keep a lookout for you seeing if anyone who would want you dead. I don't know how you two will work it-"

"HE'S BACK ALIVE?!" Ty - Parsec cried out.

"Won't be hard commander." She smiled, relief she won't be with a stranger.

"If you don't need anything, get out of here and get to the safe house." Nebula spoke as he glared at a paranoid Ty.

"will I still be working?" she asked.

"Of course at least until your doctor signs me a note to stop. Now get moving!"

Mira walks away, feeling relief and nervous. 'I hope Warp is safe and ok.' She walks away knowing Warp is coming back.

Planet Z

Zurg walks down the hall as he passes a few rooms until finally he made it to a lab.

He enters in to see Warp in a tube, unconscious.

"Status report!"

"H-he's fine evil lord emperor. He'll be awake soon." One of the grubs shook in fear.

"Good I want him in excellent health so I can torture him!" He laughs away but hunches down, groaning. He was still recovering from the attack. 'Never have I felt weak twice! And not even from my most hated enemy! Buzz lightyear!' He stood up and left the lab to his studies. He unlocks the door with a code and enters in to a private lab of his. He opens the map and began to pinpoint specific parts of the galaxy.

"I will have the greatest weapon of all time, the weapon DRAC_2_LA hid away!" he grins and looks up to the tapestry of a red devil stepping over numerous of bodies. "If I cannot gain the Lord's hand in my conquest, then I will have to reach out for the devil." Zurg smirks away and continues to draw out plans, unknowing of a shadow looming over.


	24. Chapter 24

Mira walks away down the hall, feeling relief but sad. 'So much for making peace with father.' She looks to the hall to see Jessie bringing lunch to Buzz.

"Mira! How are you feeling? I was worried when you fell and fainted."Jessie looks around and leans a bit closer, "I asked XR to do a scan on your body, your baby's safe." she whispered.

Mira smiles with relief and couldn't help but needed to ask. "Say Jessie, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Jessie smiles. "Let me just give Buzz his lunch." Mira nods and walks with her to the med room.

Mira could see the worry and fear in Jessie's eyes.

"how are you feeling Jessie?"

The cherry redhead smiles a small one. "I'm alright, I just worry about Buzz and you especially with this heck of a storm brewing." Jessie continues. "I'm scared of losing Buzz just as I'm scared with you and your baby. The first time is always the hardest and even more struggling by yourself. Mira I'm gonna help you out. It isn't gonna be easy but at least your not on your own."

Mira smiles and as the door opens to the med room they saw Buzz and commander Nebula talking.

"Commander Warp isn't dead! He faced worse situations than anyone! Remember the mummy incident?!"

"He hasn't contacted anyone andas far as I'm concerned, he's either captured or dead." nebula

"He and a friend who did died helped get us the information. Please don't declare a memorium! This is gonna give Zurg-"

"This won't give Zurg anything!" Nebula stated.

"But it will kill Mira! I'm not gonna let you do this to her!" Buzz pause to see Mira there along with Jessie.

Commander was quiet and left the room, no words or a look in the eye was given.

"Mira don't believe what he said-"

"I don't." Mira stated. "I know Warp is alive, I had a weird dream earlier, I saw warp and he told me he couldn't let me go through something but before him…" She stopped and held her stomach.

"Mira?" Jessie asked.

"I know tangeans can have a mental connection but I met a little girl I never met. I need to figure this out but I can't ask my father-"

"Mira whatever it is, you can tell us."

Mira pauses and looks up to them. "Can babies when their just a fetus talk to you?"

Buzz was wide eyed and looks to Jessie.

"Maybe you should-"

"I can't ask him yet." Mira knew what her father will do. "He's still doesn't understand."

"At least you got us." Buzz reassured her

Mira smiles but then thought of something.

"What is it that Warp found exactly?"

~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"I want this translated ASAP!" Nebula shouted as the LMGs were studying and analyzing the information.

Nebula couldn't stand the thought this is what XR fell for, "A monster." He hears the doors open to see Mira entering in to see she was surprised.

"I told you to get moving to the safe house!"

"I know but I needed to see this." She looked up to the hologram and shuddered at the black mass, it reminded her of her dream.

"We've been staring at this for hours and nothing and this shouldn't be your problem." Nebula look through the results of the analysis and still nothing.

"I know but maybe there isn't anything hiding. I mean look at this," she pointed out to the image. "This stuff whatever it is, this may be just symbolic meaning there is something else this thing-"

"Mira, Zurg is not just gonna leave things in plain sight just as that thing deals with that energy vampire. Just leave this to us and go to your new home."

Mira wanted to protest but she knew it was only into death's ears. She walks away but stops in midway. "Before I go, Nos isn't that monster." She looks up to see Nebula is a bit stiff. "I just hope you know whatever it is your thinking, don't forget who your hurting." And she left the lab room. She walks away thinking what is going on and gets a call and sees who it is.

"Hey No-"

"I apologize Mira but you cannot call my name out, at least not at star command."

"Sorry about that Norbit." She could hear the scowl across his face. "I wanted to let you know I'll be heading to capital planet soon."

"So I have been told but we will be changing to the suite Warp has for you, seeing it is safer and closer to the alliance."

"Warp told you which hotel I'm staying in just for this kind of situation?"

"Yes especially when we can agree the witness protection program is no longer a safe and suitable place." Nos replied as he was looking over his memories for clues.

"Yeah we can both agree. So how are you feeling?" She needed to keep talking so nobody would think otherwise.

"I have been well but I have yet to find some clues about my answer referring to 'access'. I fear it may not occur again. I have heard Buzz came back almost worse for wear but Warp," Nos pauses.

Mira didn't want to hear-

"He will come back."

Mira smiles. "I'm counting on that. I'll call when I get there. I'm going to see if Jessie is coming or not."

"I understand just be safe."

Mira hears the call ended and decided to head to the medbay. Each steps she takes through the halls, she couldn't help but feel like she's being watched.

Ever since her dream, she couldn't shake that nightmare away.

'It's like that ooze was alive…' She rushes into the medbay to see Buzz sitting up, eating soup.

"Good to see your alright Buzz. How are you feeling?" Mira was relieved and glad he was alive.

"I'm good, nothing can get me down." Buzz sat up a bit straighter but groan from the pain. "Ow! Ow!"

Jessie rubs his back carefully. "He still needs to rest up. Meaning your coming home and no buts."

"You mean-"

"That's right Buzz, we're gonna stay at capital planet until Mira gives birth." Jessie smiles. "That way I can be there to help you Mira and make sure Buzz doesn't hurt himself either."

"Jessie I can- glarkian finner!" He hisses from the pain.

"You were saying?" Jessie scolded him but her eyes were filled with worry.

"I'll let No- Norbit know right now."

"Who?" Both asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Mira winks and calls Nos explaining what he may need to get ready.

Later in capital planet-

"He said he'll meet us outside the station where we met before with you Jessie." Mira explains as Jessie pushes Buzz on the hover chair.

"How will we know who Norbit is?" Buzz was suspicious now.

"Believe me Buzz you'll know who he is." Mira looks around and spots not too far from a pale blue man who could pass for tangean but his eyes were red and held a sign that said Mira.

"Hey Norbit!" Mira shouted and sees "Norbit" gives her a scowl. 'Yup that's Nos.'

"Good to see you are well Mira." Nos spoke, "next time we do false names please let it not be that name."

"Wait that accent and sarcastic tone-"

"Yes lightyear we are aware but please wait." Nos helps place Buzz in the hover car.

As he helps open the door for Jessie to get in.

Nos starts the car and drove away.

"Is this some kind of hologram?" Buzz questioned out loud poking his back.

"No it is not. It is a new program the uni-core created with some tuning to help sustain the form longer."

"You can shapeshift to anything now?" Jessie asked in bewilderment.

"In short yes I can but it is rather hard depending on the form. If I were to shape shift to a small form, it may last possibly 5 hrs. In this form it can last for a day."

"Is it because mass versus density and height out beats the elasticity of the compound, meaning the smaller or larger the form is, the increase of stress decreases time." Jessie asked and and Mira and Buzz was speechless.

"Why yes Jessie. You are keener than the speed of a laser. Do you study physics and mechanics engineering?"

"I've been reading books to pass time." Jessie spoke but looks flustered. "But it's more common sense really."

"There are many levels of knowledge and honestly common sense is the most natural and respectable knowledge and you are very smart."

Jessie was now turning bashful. "Thank you."

"So Nos, how are you and XR doing? You know planning for the wedding." Buzz interjected, glaring holes into the back of his head.

"About that, we decided to unionize sooner than thought after XR and I-"

"Lets not get too personal-"

"Talk, we do have conversations lightyear." Nos glares. "Anyhow, we discussed about our union to be moved to the end of next week."

"Your really in a rush aren't you?" Mira asked.

"Yes but it is the fact that we came to a realization. After my comatose state, I have come to realize I am not indestructible nor any different. I want to be with XR more than anything and I do not want to lose XR. He told me he does not care about having a big wedding and he too does not wish to lose me either so we wish to get marry by the end of next week."

"Wow that's great!" Jessie congratulated him.

"Mira would you still wish to come?" Nos asked, sensing her turmoil.

"I don't know." Mira replied.

"Mira we understand especially with the situations. We are treading on a path we. are not ready but one thing we want is for you to have a healthy and safe path for your baby." Nos makes the turn to a street and parks in front of Buzz's home.

"How did you know I lived here?!"

"When Zurg had me study you, he made me learn everything."

Nos unbuckles his seat. "And lightyear I need to ask. will you be XR's best man?"

"What about booster?" Buzz asked.

"Booster has to help tend to the farm of a cousin and seeing it close to bunzel season." Nos replies.

"Sure but what about you? Don't take this personal but don't you hate me?"

"Yes you had a hand in me being destroyed but after coming back, I only resent my purpose surrounded about you not you in general. So no I do not hate you." Nos replies as he helps buzz out of the car.

"Wait a hand? You didn't see me as your arch nemesis?"

Nos rolls his eyes. "No but I did saw XR as my rival and now he is my mate." Nos smiles at the thought.

Buzz was crosses his arms. "Right…" and Nos pushes him to the house.

Jessie shook her head but she looks to Mira.

"Your gonna be ok? I know it's tough."

Mira nodded, "I wish this didn't happen. I wish if I could have stopped Warp from leaving-"

"Mira it's not your fault. Not you or Warp or anyone. No one knew what was gonna happen."

Mira nodded but still doubted that. Jessie makes her way into the house as Nos exits out.

Throughout the drive, it was quiet.

"So…" Mira was a bit nervous.

"XR and I could always renew our vows Mira."

Mira was spooked and looks to Nos in surprised.

"We were talking about that as well. We know during this time is hard for anyone to come."

"I still want to go-"

"But if you do, nebula or worse Zurg will find you and since warp is taken as a prisoner, I do not want to lose another friend to that excuse of a tyrant. I meant what I said previously Mira, if this is going to cause stress for you and the baby, I will not push you out of guilt. As the definition of friendship, friends look out for each other and protect each other." Nos spoke. "You are XR and my friend and you have supported us as well protected our secret. Let us help support you and protect you."

Mira felt tears in her eyes. "Thanks." She sat back.

"Since I am to be your guardian, do you wish for me to send a message to your father, I am going to assume he will be asking for your whereabouts when he learns you are not at the said unsafe hotel."

Mira knew her father wouldn't believe him if she written it or told him.

"I don't know what to do" Mira asked.

"I can record your message-"

"But that will blow your cover and if that jerk or anyone sees you- can we stop somewhere with a bathroom?" Mira ask feeling like she was going to throw up.

Nos makes a turn to drive to a nearby place with a restroom.

~·~

After three stops and four nonstop hunger later, they finally made it to the hotel.

"Elysium?" Nos raised a brow.

"It was better than the other name he had." Mira blushes.

"I see," he bit a battery and soon shapeshift into the humanoid form. "Are you ready Mira?"

She nodded as she gets out. She sees Nos going to the trunk and grab the suitcases.

"He gave me a small brief explanation previously and already had suitcases ready."

Mira smiles. "I might have to get new clothes after this." she half heartedly jokes.

"I can-"

"As much as I appreciate it, but no." Mira was flustered out of embarrassment. "I'm still a little too embarrassed." She explains.

Nos nodded in respect. "I understand and my apologies."

"Thanks, now let's get in before this baby makes me throw up the salad again." Mira spoke as she walks ahead with Nos behind.


	25. Chapter 25

King Nova was making tracks across his study room, wondering why has his daughter yet to come home.

"Why hasn't she came home? Nowhere is more safe than-"

"Here on Tangea, I know." DRAC glares while reading a book in his tangean form. "But what if she is not safe here as well? What will you do then?"

"Rubbish old friend!" Nova pointed out, "I will have the top best guards here 24/7, protecting her."

"Or they get paid to look the other way and she is killed." DRAC retorts.

"By jov, why must you have a backhand remark! Your supposed to agree with me."

"The last time I agreed with you, your wife was murdered." DRAC stood up and shift his form to his robotic self. "You had the choice and power but you did not want to change," he towers over him. "You were a coward."

"What did you expect me to do?! I had no control at the time and look who's talking!" He glares. "You who has lived for 600 years, could have made change for better but instead you took where your creator left off when you and your brother killed him for." Nova points to him, ignoring the growls.

"Don't you dare."

"And the cherry of this cake, you could have helped your brother-"

"How could I fix what was already broken for the worse?! He was tortured!" He kneels huddled to himself. "Pumped full of that cursed black mass that drove him mad!" he then shifted to a form he rarely used. He looked up with a helmet that was from an old time lost. "We were made to fight with no other purpose but he had a dream that became a nightmare and instead of stopping him and saving him, I locked him away both from my thoughts and away, rusting away and crippled. I still mourn what I have done, but I moved on so that those that I care, will not fall the same fate like him."

Nova saw what he did and felt guilt. "DRAC I am terribly sorry-"

"Please stop." DRAC stood up. "We are going to make it worse. After all, Mira is far more important than the past."

"Right old friend, you're absolutely right." Nova sat on his chair. "I just want my daughter safe."

DRAC changed back to himself again. "Nova there is something I need to tell you-" but stops to senses someone coming and changes to his tangean form.

A guard enters in. "There is a young gentleman that wishes to speak to you."

"I am not in the mood to speak to anyone-"

"He said it involves with lady Mira. He has a message from her, your majesty."

Nova was shocked and looked to his friend. "Let him in and if he cannot enter, help him."

The guard nodded and leaves.

DRAC looks to him in concern. "This is not exactly a good idea Nova."

"Pish posh! I can handle this." he grins.

DRAC wanted to say otherwise but sees someone walking through.

It was pale blue tangean with burgundy hair and light burgundy pink streaks in his hair in a v shape and wore simple attire. "Greeting your majesty." He bows but gave a glare at DRAC.

DRAC had this feeling he knew this man but couldn't tell but his eyes seemed familiar.

"Hello young lad who might you be. Very close friend eh?"

"I am Norbit Atu sir, simply just a friend of Mira."

"Why isn't she here?!" He rushes to him holding his coat. "Tell me where she is! Right now!" Nova shouted.

"Will you kindly take your hands off of me." Nos spoke calmly but his eyes said otherwise.

"I advice you do what he said Nova, Nos is not as nice as I can be." DRAC stated. "Then again he is different when it comes to certain people."

"Why are you here DRAC_2_LA?" Nos asked but his eyes are on the king.

"Visiting an old friend Nos but I must say, you are handsome in flesh. How in the nine rings of Saturn are you able to shapeshift?"

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said before, seeing an old friend and sharing stories."

"Who are you exactly?" Nova glares but let's him go.

"My name is Nos-4-a2 and I am a friend to whom she asked me to deliver a message." he holds out a small oval pad disk.

"She asked that you watch this privately. I will stay outside until you call for me." Nos leaves through but pauses. "That means you as well DRAC." Nos glares down at him.

"As if I will- Ow!" He was being pulled out by the ear. "You could have just asked!"

Nova presses the button and soon enough he sees a hologram of Mira.

"Hi father." Mira waves.

"Is this live?" Nova asked.

"It is. Father I won't be coming to Tangea, at least not now."

"Where are you my dear? Please come home."

"I can't father."

"Sweetheart please, I know I was pushed aback by this unexpected surprised, but maybe if you come back, we can-"

"It's not just you." Mira pauses. "Do you think I'm really safe there?"

"Why-" Nova wanted to say yes but he felt he lost his voice. He saw for a moment his wife, her mother. He felt his heart in pain.

"No I don't think your safe here. Sweetheart please keep safe and when your ready to come home, I'll be waiting."

Mira smiles a sad smile. "Father I- I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles and sees the connection ended.

He felt tears in his eyes and couldn't help but feel so much pain. He takes a breather and made his way through the wall.

Before he could even say something he was flabbergasted.

"Don't you ever try to do that you pompous arrogant fool!" Nos growls as he was choking DRAC from behind and piercing his back with his knee.

Nova rubs his temples.

"Mr. Atu can you kindly not kill my friend? I still need him alive." Nos gets up but not without stomping DRAC to the ground.

"Forgive me sir but he deserves it."

Nova nodded. "May I ask you stay for a bit? I need to know a few things."

"I understand but I will still need to leave."

"Then answer this old man's one question. Does he treat her right at least?"

Nos shook his head. "He treats her like a queen and he would take anything on if it means she is safe." He bows to him and leaves while stepping on DRAC.

Nova was quiet but chuckles. "He better treat her like a queen."


	26. Chapter 26

Warp woke up, seeing he was in a med room. He sat up but hissed and looked at his right arm. It was like those simple prosthetic arm only it was immovable. He felt they purposely gouged it in.

'Talk about pain.' He sat up and noticed there weren't no hornets or grins or brains.

He remembered John and curled his hand to a fist. He remembered fighting that piece of work Zurg cooked up. He remembered it destroyed his jet pack but he shot it down with him. That thing crashed but was still kicking.

"That thing didn't care it was was dying." he stood up but fell, seeing his body was not fully in his control. 'How long have I been out?" He didn't care, 'I need to get out.' He hears someone and crawled back to bed. He tried to calm down but it was hard enough. He felt his heart squeezing and tried to calm himself. He thought of Mira.

'Just only think of her laying by your side, sleeping.' He took deep breaths and relaxed.

He waits until they passed and sighed in relief. He sits up wondering what day is it.

"ALD?" He waited and nothing. 'That was a long shot.' He lays back. 'Hope Mira is alright.' He noticed there was nobody around, not even a grub.

'Whatever this is, I'm getting out.' He looks down at his toes and tried to wiggle them. He then hears someone coming and pretended to be asleep.

He hears metal feet enter in his room along with someone he didn't want to see.

"Tell ALD what is his status" Zurg glares.

"..."

"Tell me!"

"He is still under a coma sir. It has only been a week out of the tube and since the berserk it is dangerous to force awake him with his heart that you gradually made worse."

"Like I care just like telling him his robot arm helped his heart." Zurg looks to his vitals. "Come along ALD-8n, there are other important things that needs tending." Zurg and ALD left, leaving Warp to himself.

'He lied to me about my arm.' He glares. 'Should have just kicked his ass.' He looks down to his feet and mentally concentrated on his toes.

'Wiggle dammit.' He waits and sees his big toe twitch. He smirks and carefully got down. he stood up and wobbles but gains control.

"Now that I got the hard part down, time for the easy parts." He slowly walks up to the door, slowly gaining his strength back. Reaching for the door, he pauses and waits for whoever it was passing through leaves. As soon as their gone, he opens the door and made his way out. He follows through the halls knowing his way out. Just as he's ready to make a run to a ship, he felt something painful in his chest, as if he was being zapped and squeezing his heart out.

"Nice to see your finally up Warp!"

Warp tried to turn his head to see it was Zurg towering over him with a device that looked like a lighter. "Did you really think I would let you get out so easy?" He smirks.

"Your one to talk." He pants as the pain dulled. "You've made more mistake than anyone-Aaagh!" His body was being electrocuted looking as if he was having a seizure.

"I would think twice if I were you Warp, I can be merciful just as I can be cruel."

Warp glares at him but kept silent for now.

'I'll find a way out.'

"Oh ALD-8n!" Zurg called the said robot.

ALD makes his way and stood straight.

"Take warp to the torture room. Make him comfortable."

ALD picks up Warp and takes him away.

Warp wanted to know how long he was out but mostly how to get out.

"So how long was I out?"

"About a month now, your injuries were nearly fatal."

"I heard that one." Warp scowl at that. "To think I thought he was helping me this whole time but was killing me with that arm."

ALD was quiet. "You should not talk when lord Zurg is being merciful."

Warp was confused and had to asked.

"Do you remember our talk in the lab."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Warp felt cold to his bones.

"I remember waking up and programmed to obey Lord Zurg. That is all."

Warp pulls away and stops him.

"Wake up asshole! This isn't who you are!"

"You have no idea who you are! What happened to the snarky comebacks! Being yourself and not taking shit!?"

"I am not programmed to act childish."

"Now I know your brainwashed. Remember what you wanted!"

ALD shook in rage and flipped him and threw him across the hall.

Warp felt the impact and for a moment he couldn't hear or knew what was up or down but he did know one thing.

'ALD is gonna destroy Tangea… I need to… Mira...' Before his vision faded into black.

ALD shook in rage but didn't understand what was this.

'I wasn't programmed to enact on wasteful emotions.' He needed to leave. He calls out two hornets that weren't far from him.

They enter and waited for his command.

"Take him to the torture room."

They grab Warp but he struggles to pull away.

"Listen to me!" Warp shouted. "This isn't you!"

He pushed off the hornets but they held him tightly.

All the robot did just watch him being taken away but noticed he felt tears coming down.

He touches the edge of his screen and held up the tears.

Warp was chained up on a hook, floating over the floor. He hated feeling this way. 'This is embarrassing.' He looked around the so called torture room and could think of a few words for the room.

'Stupid. Tacky tools. Was he going for retro or something?' His thoughts were cut short when Zurg enters in.

"You shouldn't have betray me Warp. You could have everything you ever wanted." Zurg passed through for his ray. "But you threw it away for a bratty ignorant princess."

"Don't talk shit about her!" He glares down at him. "You may scare everyone here but your just a bratty cry baby."

"Funny you remind me of Nos-4-a2." He glares away as he starts the ray. "He told me the same thing and look at him now! Offline because they fear he's a threat. Did he think he could turn back away from who he was? Do you think you can turn back everything you've worked for?"

"I'll be honest, you ask the most stupidest question to make me think otherwise. You were gonna kill me." Warp spoke. "Being stuck on that planet made me realise a few things, one of them was remembering the days in the academy, what I originally wanted and I threw that away all because of greed and jealousy. Buzz was my only family and I kept secrets from him thinking I was better off alone." Warp took a moment. "That was until Mira helped me get back on track." Warp took a moment. "You think you can change my mind after all that? You got that all wrong."

"Oh Warp you fool." Zurg aims directly to the back. "I'm going to squeeze all the truth out of you." Zurg laughs. "I want to know what you did behind my back. I want the whereabouts of Nos-4-a2 and as soon as I'm done, I'll drag your little princess here to suffer with you and Oh I won't stop there." Zurg grins beneath his helmet. "I'll make everyone suffer and have them remember that I am the greatest and the most Evil in the galaxy!" He laughs maniacally as he stands before him.

"So let me get this straight, until I break your not going after anyone?"

"Did you not listen to me dipstick?!"

"I heard your scheme but for a second I thought boring me was the real torture. Worse than an infomercial." He yawns a bit. "I'll tell you something. Warp Darkmatter space ranger class S. Register no. 6743F011. That's all your getting out from me."

Zurg screams in rage pressed a button and shot him on the back with an electric impulse. Warp hissed but wouldn't scream.

"Don't think think this is just it." Zurg grabs a hold of a nerve burner ray. "after hours of torture by the end of the day, you'll get fixed up. It will be a cycle and hell for you until you tell me everything." He then jams the device against Warp.

Warp gripped and held his screams again. Over and over Zurg did numerous torture but Warp kept quiet and took the pain over and over again until Zurg stopped with fury in his eyes.

"Blasted Darkmatter! For eight hours straight I have burned your nerves electrocuted you and nothing!" He then presses a button to let him go. "If you were still working for me, I would have applauded your bravery but now, I'm seeing stupidity." Zurg presses a button.

"What did you do to ALD?" Warp struggled to lift himself but couldn't.

"Oh I just simply erased his personality just as I did when Nos-4-a2 started out. Funny how they share the same backstory but I must admit Nos was harder to change." He chuckles as he kicks warp on the side. "When he awoken he showed the very opposite characteristics. He was, ugh, good." Zurg spewed. "He wanted nothing to being my weapon of doom so I forced highly concentrated antimatter in him and corrupted his core. Oh how he made me proud!" Zurg sighed. "But I didn't think his emotions not to mention absorbing XR would change him like a software but worse to destroy him and now he's back to being a good guy just as that princess did to you!" Zurg clenched his fists. "But I'll undo that wrong…"

"Don't you…. touch her!" He slowly got up but fell to his knees. The doors opens and he sees ALD grabbing for Warp.

"Get him treated." He ordered.

ALD nodded and picked up Warp.

"Tomorrow is a new day Warp, get some sleep while you can." Zurg laughs away.


	27. Chapter 27

Mira began writing away on the next report that was brought to her from star command that Buzz brought.

"Mira you need to eat." Jessie calls out as she brought the meal to the table, already gathering the utensils and plates.

Mira sat up and looks at her baby bump.

'''There's more to go.' She thought as she sat on the chair as she began serving herself vegetables.

"How are you feeling now Mira? You've been writing documents almost all day." Jessie shook her head.

"I'm good just tired from the out of nowhere paperwork. Apparently these needed to be done by tomorrow from what Nebula wrote on a sticky note." Mira toys with her salad. "Maybe I should take Nos's offer helping me with the paperwork if he wasn't doing the same thing." She couldn't help but think how so much passed so fast but it was late in June meaning father's day just passed.

'I'll be a mother in 5 months… Warp's gonna be a father in 5 months.' She blew a strand of her hair away and began eating. "I'm really glad I can finally eat without vomiting. I swear this baby already hates veggies."

Jessie giggles. "Imagine how she'll be after she's born."

Mira giggles. "Warp is gonna be a huge overprotective and scary father." She smiles at that thought but then she couldn't help but falter at that thought.

"Mira?" Jessie asked.

"I just hope Warp's ok. Lately I've been getting nightmares about Warp and," She looks out the window. "Sometimes I feel like I'm being watched by some kind of pervert and creep." She walks up to the window and closes the curtain.

Somewhere in the distance,

DRAC was keeping an eye out and scouts the area as he sees no sign of anything suspicious. For the past months he has been watching her from afar with being asked by her father. He keeps a very safe and far distance, fearing Nos will sense his presence again.

"It is bad enough I cannot sense where he is coming from nor see him coming." He rolls his head after straining for the past 8 hours.

'Not to mention I went too far from our last encounter.' He did not wish to infuriate him again.

"Yet here I am doing an old friend a favor by watching over his daughter."

Back to Mira and Jessie

"You know I've been getting chills too and it's not just being in a new place. It's like I'm being stalked and I can't tell where it's coming from. Do you think it could be something bad? Someone from Zurg?"

Mira shrugs. "I told Nos about it," she drank her glass of water and took a small moment to gulp. "He said he'll look around but he looked pretty angry and mumbled something about a creep?"

"Maybe he's talking about that man you told me? Something Axis?" She asked.

"If it is then maybe now's the time to tell father the truth…" she mumbles away.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him yet." Jessie spoke worried engulf her mind. "He might force you to leave and remember what the doctor said about traveling."

"I know but I can't just hold off on telling him and if he just pops out of nowhere which I doubt he would but if he does," Mira groans. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Jessie nodded but hears the doorbell.

"I'll get it."

Jessie opens to see Buzz and booster.

"Hey guys." Mira waves.

"How are you feeling Mira?"

"Pretty good booster but wished they didn't give me a lot of reports to do." Mira grumbles.

"I can help you Mira!" Booster grin as he sits on the floor.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help but don't you guys have a mission soon?"

Buzz frowns a bit. "Well we're on buee duty and seeing it won't be until later on so… we got a break."

Mira sees booster already working on the reports.

"Just get some rest and we'll get this done." Booster grins.

Mira wanted to keep on working until she heard a knock on the door.

Buzz grabs for the door and sees a familiar pale blue person he knew very well.

"Nos."

"Buzz." Nos replied respectively, no sarcasm or displeasure, just a norm. "I brought Mira's groceries along with some sweets for her."

Booster perked at the word and Nos pulls out a bag from the box. "I also brought food for you guys, XR asked me to get you something to eat."

"How's XR by the way?" Mira asked. As of late XR has been quiet if not, acting the total opposite of himself.

Nos was a bit tense. "He has been well, just keeping a distance from Nebula."

"What was the fight this time?" Buzz asked. After the small wedding, Buzz surprised everyone by choosing Nos side about an argument dealing with Nos being a monster.

"It was not well to say the least."

Booster was worried now. "How bad is it?"

Nos hesitated but chose to answer. "As you all know the uni-mind core XR and I have gives us certain things such as understanding feelings and such." Nos was quiet for a moment. "Nebula had intended for XR to get me to sign off a contract stating if I was to be destroyed, I give my core to star command to be studied. XR was furious." Nos sat down as booster munches on the burgers.

"We both agree no but Nebula insisted we should do it especially when a scientist by the name of T. William wants to study me in a sense of how I can… turn others."

Mira was shocked as she ate the cake. "So what happened?"

Nos grins. "XR punched the scientist." Nos then frowns. "Nebula grounded him by suspending him from going on missions for 4 months. He believed it will make XR change his mind."

"That's just ridiculous!" Buzz flared.

"Oh man XR is gonna go crazy if he doesn't go on missions." Booster frowns.

Nos made a call and places it on speaker.

"So did you told them yet?" XR asked.

"Not exactly, I figure you would give them the upside of the to being grounded."

XR was quiet for a moment. "It's gonna be hard for them to understand, I still can't read my head around this."

"Just tell us already." Buzz interjected. "How crazy is it?"

"Well…. Turns out Nos and I are gonna be fathers." XR answers.

Mira smiled. "That's great! What's the kid's name?"

"About that... they don't have a name yet." XR mumbled.

Buzz and Jessie were confused just as Mira was.

"So you have someone being a surrogate for you guys?" Booster asked.

"No we didn't get a- just give me a moment." XR mumbles something under his breath. "Ok, as it turns out, my body is incubating two more cores."

Nos was dark blue but smiled as everyone was confused and shocked.

"When you say incubating do you mean-"

"I'm not using that term! I got shocked more than once, I like to think it as incubating. Please for my sake?"

"Sure buddy and congrats!" Booster grins.

"Thanks." XR appreciated it.

Mira was surprised and wondering how on earth did XR get pre-incubating.

"Not going to ask you in details but how did you guys…. You know….?"

"I'm just gonna say our cores. We've been… connecting a lot and boom. I just can't believe it you know!"

"Neither can I…" Buzz didn't want to know anymore.

"Another subject, we also need to talk about planning, specifically about getting Warp and the other energy vampire out of planet Z." Nos spoke.

Mira could tell Nos was not ready to call him brother yet.

"As you know I am not allowed to leave Cp as well XR due to the incubation and star command will not allow anyone near planet Z. We need to think of a plan."

"But what?"

Mira asked. "We can't just sneak in with Zurg there! We have to get Warp when Zurg isn't there."

"We can lure him out!" Buzz declared.

"With what? A fake weapon?" Nos narrowed his optic.

Buzz crosses his arms. "It worked before…"

"Zurg will know what we do especially when you are as kindly as I can say, obvious." Nos looked outside and back to them. "We need to make sure it is a full proof plan that Zurg will not expect. We also need to list people who is a possible spy and I have a few in mind."

Nos showed a picture of Axis and a few other tangeans.

"I remember a bit of that memory that I thought was lost. As some you may not know, this is a top suspect on our list."

"We got some dirt about this creep and like Nos said, he's been working with Zurg on trading weapons on planet Tangea." XR explained.

Mira could believe it but the fact they were making those those trades…

'Why hasn't anybody noticed?! Are they working with him?!' She thought. She even wondered is her father was involved.

"We can't say how they're doing this but if anyone is keeping on his toes, this is our guy especially since he's been keeping track on where Mira went but now he's been laying low. We think it might have to do with you being MIA." XR explained.

"So let's get him talking!" Mira stated.

"But if we do, it'll alarm Zurg and if he knows we are onto him… he may kill Warp." Buzz spoke. "We need to watch him and wait for the right moment. We will bring him home Mira but we can't chance it. We're on thin ice."

Mira held her hands together. "I just want him home now."

"And he will." Booster smiled. "I bet ya Warp hasn't given up!"

Planet Z

Zurg glared down at the traitor while he was being kept in the freeze chamber. It was a large capsule filled with ice and water as the temperature is below 30 degrees.

'For 4 months and nothing!' Zurg wanted to annihilate Warp but with secrets he has, he can't chance it! Zurg walks away, in utter disgust how this torture became boring. Not only has he yet to show his face to the galaxy, that lil brat, princess, that traitor loves so much disappeared!

He didn't care for now but the facts he wants to know is what are his plan?

"If I attack Tangea, DRAC will have my head." Zurg shuddered at that. "But if I attack any other planets, Buzz will try to sneak in and-" he was locked in a box. "Blast you Warp! I'm in a crossroad!" He shouted. Nonetheless he can figure out where they keep that no good defect Nos in hiding.

Nos-4-a2 was his prized weapon! His first and only successful weapon and even after being insulted and embarrassed, he was proud of him.

"But the second I find him, I'm going to turn him into scrap metal and rebuild him back and brainwash him!" Zurg growls but unbeknownst to him, ALD-8n was watching. Zurg makes his way to his lab, he looks down at his latest project

"Project replacement is in progress. So far ALD-8n shows no signs of rebellion but I cannot make another mistake. Soon ALD-9 shall take his place!"

But the second he shouted, ALD-9 chest exploded destroying the core he just made.

Zurg was frustrated. "No! This was supposed to be a success! What went wrong?!" He looks over the information and was shocked.

"But the virus I extracted from ALD can't be that strong! There must be a way to fixing this!" ALD-8n watches everything and realized that may be him in the future. Scanning away, he sees Zurg's problem.

He walks away but knew he needed to wait for a chance to settle down before he gives his master a reason to scrap him.

"I cannot fail."

ALD walks away and leaves with a mission in mind.

Zurg only puzzles away to see the cores he has scrapped was not enough.

"Just building up the core is not enough… I'm stuck with ALD-8n." Zurg pulls out his weapon and destroyed the last creation. "If only you were like Nos…"


	28. Chapter 28

Zurg was shooting down the drones that resembled Warp and Buzz but mostly his creation Nos-4-a2.

"Lord evil emperor Zurg."

Zurg stops and looks to see ALD there, standing by.

"What is it now?! Zurg growls.

ALD takes a bow, "It has been five now becoming 6 and no results. Let me go and seek out the information for you."

Zurg was glaring down. "What makes you think I'd give you such a task? Give me a good reason!"

"As soon as I steal all their secrets and even find where they are keeping the princess, it will give Darkmatter a reason to speak or kill him both physically and emotionally and spiritually."

Zurg smirks beneath his helmet. "Now that is a good reason. I want you to go to star command and find the whereabouts of that princess. The second you find out comeback and report."

ALD nodded and takes his leaves with other plans in mind.

Zurg watches him goes and made his way to Warp.

Warp was being held by a chain as he see Zurg entering in.

"Good news Warp! I decided you seem lonely so I thought bringing someone special for you."

Warp clenched his hands into a fist.

"What was her name! Leera? Feara….? Ah! Mira Nova."

"You touch her-"

"Oh please as if I would touch her! Oh no i won't lay a finger on her, she's too valuable to harm. But if that council of hers hear about this… well they might do an assassination on her, just like her mother."

Warp face darkens, his eyes were filled with rage and promised pain to Zurg.

"You won't get away with this."

Zurg grabs a hold of his para spear. "Oh Warp, I already am." Zurg stabs him with the spear as the antimatter was injected and began the torture once again.

Star command.

ALD walks invisibly through the halls of star command and as he lurks, he found his way to the lab. He already got the information he needed on miss Nova, there was just one more he needed.

ALD inserts a cable, extending from his hand, and opens up the door.

He enters in the lab to see a lonely small green alien.

He controls the system to blackout and turns off his invisibility and walks up to the little alien. The LGM turn away from the computer until he was face to face with a robot.

Before the little alien could run off, ALD screen became a black and white swirls, hypnotizing the little alien.

The LGM froze, maintaining his zombie state, ALD walks pass him and up to the computer.

"Show me the file of XR."

As commanded, the LGM types away and began showing the details and all the information and perked at finding out about Nos-4-a2 was alive.

Something in him jolted but just as it came, it dies down. He was confused why he felt relief. He never met the robot but for some reason he felt hope. Shaking it away, he senses someone coming and jumps up and turns invisible again. He snaps his fingers and soon the LGM awoke, recalling nothing.

He watches as it leaves and sees it was Buzz lightyear and some redhead that seems too familiar enter in.

"Just let me get the information XR needed about the unimind." Buzz types away in the computer and a flash drive popped out.

ALD dims a bit seeing this was his chance to eliminate him.

"Can't believe XR is incubating! Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Jessie asked.

"He's fine and he has Nos by his side. If anyone knows about this kind of stuff, it's Nos."

ALD took in the information and sees his chance but something about the redhead stopped him.

"I just hope he will." Jessie frowns. "With Mira hoping for Warp and the baby on the way and now this…" Jessie wraps herself, fear emaninate from her.

Buzz holds her close. "Hey everything will be fine Jessie." Buzz holds her close. "We'll be there for them. You have done amazing for her."

"Oh Buzz." Jessie blushes.

"When we're ready, we'll have a baby of our own but all that matters right now is how you feel. I love you Jessie and whatever happens, I'll stand by you."

"Oh Buzz…" Jessie melts into his hand smiling up to Buzz but froze to see ALD on the ceiling.

ALD was shocked and realize he unconsciously turned off his cloak.

He jumps down and stares at them.

"Hey your here!" Buzz smiles. "With you here-"

"Give me the device now." He stated.

Buzz knew ALD needed help with his core but something wasn't right. "Now ALD I know you got back but we need your help-"

ALD aims his cannon at them.

"Do not make me say it again. I am on a mission to secure my existence and if I must go extreme measures then so be it."

Buzz was ready to pull out his laser gun but Jessie stood in front between them.

"This isn't you." She spoke softly. "You saved me ALD, remember?"

"Stay back!" ALD shouted. "I will destroy you!" But a part of him was pulling back, telling him this was wrong.

"Please don't do this, whatever Zurg did to you, we can help you." Jessie reaches for him slowly. "We want to help you."

ALD was feeling calm but he needed to leave, he felt that program ready to override and hurt her.

ALD roars and blast through the ceiling.

Buzz grabs onto Jessie before she was sucked into space, unconsciously dropping the drive.

ALD snatches the drive and flies out but felt anguish in his core. The second he flew off, the emergency shields went off and seals the broken ceiling.

Buzz pales at the realization.

"He knows about Nos and he's got the flash drive."

Planet Z

ALD makes his way to Zurg. Not only had he failed to annihilate lightyear, he showed weakness. ALD knew word would get out but if he showed the drive-

"That pathetic robot!"

ALD pauses and listens in as he sees Zurg was in the cell of Warp Darkmatter.

"That 8th defect went to star command and didn't even destroy lightyear! I knew he couldn't pull off villainy."

"You really think I'm gonna show sympathy to you?"

Zurg snarls and and presses a button and Warp was electrocuted.

Warp didn't scream but tightened his jaw, not giving up.

"Tell me what I want!" Zurg aims his weapon at him.

Warp was quiet as he glared daggers at him.

"You've been stuck here for months now! Why won't you answer!?"

Warp was quiet and could only keep silence, biting back insults.

Zurg screams but just as he was going to shock him.

"I have returned Lord emperor Zurg."

Zurg turns his back on Warp and grins at ALD.

"Excellent!" Zurg pushed ALD out as Warp was trying to get out now.

"No!" Was the last thing he shouted before the doors closed.

"Tell me what you found." Zurg sat in his throne as ALD began to speak.

"She is being kept in a place where it is a witness protection hideout on capital planet."

"Curses! We cannot exact a kidnapping!" Zurg looked to ALD and narrowed his eyes. "Is there anything else you found out? Anything on Nos-4-a2?"

"Negative." ALD spoke.

"Then leave me." Zurg glares down at him.

The white energy vampire nodded and left. ALD knew that was not the real location to where the princess is but at least it would give him time to help Warp out.

'After all, this is not me.' He walks away knowing things will get better.

Alas Zurg was frustrated even more.

"How am I supposed to get my revenge!?" He needed to find a way to lure her out.

Just when he was thinking of a plan he got a call.

He answers it to see it was that prissy wannabe Axis.

"What now?!" Zurg shouted.

"My Lord it has seems we need more weapons to sell-"

"Can't you see I am-" Zurg paused and smirked.

"Tell me axis, just how much do you want to get on king Nova's good side?"


	29. Chapter 29

King Nova was somber, months since he last saw his daughter and spoke to her and it has been depressing for the old man. This was very different than the other times she kept away. He wondered everything about this problem, how did it come to this?

One moment they were friends, which he was alright with because he learned that out- that space ranger protected her but then the next, they are dating or rather commit in a serious relationship?

He shook his head. "This is preposterous!"

"What have we talked about you talking to yourself?" DRAC glares down at his friend as he was fixing his jaw after being popped off by Nos. "I am not a mind reader."

"I haven't seen my daughter for so long and she hasn't called or came to see me! How do you think I feel?!" Nova shouted.

Finally finished, DRAC moved his jaw a bit to see it was secured. "A concerned terrified father."

Nova sighed. "I just want to talk to her about this, I can be reasonable-"

"When? You were not when she dated that Romac but that was an exception. You were unreasonable when it came to her becoming a space ranger and now that she found someone who has made her feel more than happy you pract" DRAC stood up and began to take his leave. "This is something you cannot be reasonable, you have to understand and accept this. I need to go now."

Nova sees his friend teleported away

Nova sighed and fell into his seat, his head was practically beating like a drum! DRAC told him his daughter was safe but will not tell him where she is living!

"Can't somebody tell me where is she!" He shouted.

Just as he shouted a guard entered his study room.

"Your majesty, I have a message from sir axis-"

"I want nothing to do with him!" Nova shouted. "Whatever it is get it out!"

"But your majesty he said he knows where lady Mira is located."

Nova stops. "What does he want." He knew well enough nobody would give something without a price.

"He asked for a moment of your time." The guard spoke. "He believes he knows where your daughter is."

The king was hesitant, knowing this man could be lying through his teeth. But then what could he gain from lying? "Fine but check him, I doubt but I need reassurance he will not enact a low level sum."

"Yes your majesty." the guard left, leaving a cautious king.

Nova wasn't surprised nor he was ignorant, he wouldn't trust the man but any lead to find Mira gave him hope.

He sees Axis entering through the wall, a rather fox grin was plastered on his face.

"Your highness," Axis bows before he continues.

Nova glares but showed no sign.

"Tell me what do you want? How much will this cost me to find out?"

"Why your highness, I just want you to see your daughter again. Is that too much?"

Nova was quiet.

"She is on capital planet your majesty." He hands a small paper to him. "Here is the address." And he left.

Nova lifts the paper and looks at the address. He was hesitant at first but he needed to know where is his daughter. He just needed to see she was safe.

At Capital planet.

The king entered out from the transportation sector, making his way to the address just when he was ready to enter the limo he spots the shapeshifting energy vampire talking through a speaker.

"Yes Madam I had delivered Mr. Gram safely out. No he was not happy about the disruption." Nos replied and nodded away. "Yes I will be heading out soon Madam, over and out." Nos ends the call but before he he could leave he turns to see the king.

"Before you speak, take me to my daughter. Please."

Nos was hesitant but sees suspicious men not too far. "Then we may have to do a few detours." He leads the king away in the car and sped out. After three quick turns and a slight change to the vehicle, they safely made it to the hotel.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nova asked.

"Do you believe I would place Mira in a obvious spot? She is in the 7th floor suite 701." The king exits out as Nos drives fast and makes a turn. Nova goes inside the hotel and rushes to the elevator, catching it before it closed on him.

As the elevator goes up, all he could think about was his daughter. Why was she hiding here? Why did axis gave him the wrong address?

He here's the ding reminding him it was time to exit out and he sees the suite there. He rushes to the door but stops just a foot away. He takes a moment to gain his bearings and knocks on the door.

He hears someone walking and the door opens to see her.

"Sorry Nos, Jessie had to-! Father!"

Nova took a long look to his daughter and was frozen as a statue. He sees now why she hid away, why she wouldn't come back.

"Father I- it's-"

 _Thump!_

Her father fell to the ground and Mira was shocked.

Nos enters from the elevator to see Mira and a unconscious father.

"Well… that went better than I had imagined." He answers and gets a glare from Mira and only shrugs the glare away. "Would you rather him have a heart attack instead?"

"Just please bring him in." Mira enters inside with Nos carrying Nova behind.

Nova wakes up to see Aria by his side with worry in her eyes.

"Aria?" He thought out loud. He reaches to her but the haze changes to his pregnant daughter.

"Father are you ok?" She asked, feeling a small pang in her chest at the name of her mother.

Nova cups her cheek and smiles. "You look just like you mother."

Mira smiles but looks away, holding her belly.

Nova was quiet, he looks at her stomach and back at her and he was quiet and groans. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!" He looks to her with not anger but his worry and overprotective self.

"Father I couldn't just tell you-"

"Yes you could! By John's I could have had guards protecting you! I could have been there to help you! I- I- I-" he stopped and massages his head. "Mira I am not upset about the baby or even that it's Warp. Your life is far more important than anything in this world. Not the crown, the palace or even etiquettes!" He holds her hands. Please come back to Tangea where you can be safe."

"But that's just it father, Tangea isn't safe." She shakes.

"Father the expectations that you have are no different than our people. If they find out my child is not fully Tangean…" she cries and holds her baby.

Nova was quiet and looks down, away from his daughter.

"Your right." He spoke and stood up.

Mira was surprised.

"Mira your right, just like your mother it isn't safe! Neither is running away but this is my grandchild's life! If Maybe I was not as hard headed about rules and regulations and all sorts, your mother would have been here."

Mira cries and hugs him.

"So where is Warp?"

"That's a hard answer to explain..." Mira sat down as did Nova

Meanwhile

across from them in a district of capital city, there was a fire raging in the WPA, "Galactic hotel",

People were running out of fear, seeing the hotel burning away

Up on the top of a building was Ald-8n watching.

"I accomplished master Zurg." He spoke. "But I am afraid there was no princess there."

"Aaaah!" Zurg growls but calms himself. "Curses and how?!"

"I have no clear understanding but I can search around the city for answers." Ald spoke.

"Do that and don't come back until you have found her location!" Zurg hangs up.

Ald rolls his servo but began running and climbing through buildings but he was not going in search for princess Mira. '''I am going to find him…'

Ald rushes to look around sending signals for another energy vampire and just when he gave up, he dodges a blast.

"Nos-4-a2." Ald spoke and raises his arm cannons at him as both were aiming to him.

Nos growls and glares at the robot. "What do you want. To bring me back to Zurg? I doubt he'll want to use me to fix you."

"I am not here to kidnap you." He changes his cannon back to claws. "I am here to get help and only you can help me."

Nos unfazed growls. "Why should I help you? You attacked my friends!"

"Because there is one friend that needs our help. That needs to go home and be with his family. If I was as evil as Zurg, I would have already shot Mira by now but I remembered who I am." Ald stood up. "I wish to help him escape and be with his family. I wish to escape and be with my family-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Nos raises his arm and shows an energy blast ready to fire. "It is not that I do not trust you, I do not. I am not like lightyear, I need you to prove it and erase any connections of Zurg."

"Understood and to prove it," he raises his hand and eject a memory card and hands him it. "This a map to where warp is." He then hands him a watch of sort. "I will contact you in 24 hours in. Your time." Ald runs and jumps off and disappear.

Nos was hesitant but sighs.

'I better not regret this.'


	30. Chapter 30

In the galactic Alliance on the global planet, Nos waivers in his recent event of the energy Vampire he came across. He looks down at the chessboard he made but instead of a normal chess it was only him and Ald versus three rows of hornets, two rows of Grubbs and brains and one zurg by itself along with a makeshift robot Frankenstein that puts XL as normal. He frowns as he pushes aside the Hornets and the Grubbs and brains the real trouble is zurg and the monster. He sighs and glares at his old creator. That was all he is to him.

"A tyrant with no attachment nor do I care if he even dies." He growls as he melts the small statue. He sighs as he morphs it to a small little statue of XR and purrs. He purrs happily. "My love bot~" Leaning back, he purrs away but frowns.

"Say his plan works… I cannot just simply assume it will and we get out scot free." He frowns and looks to the board and places XR on his desk as he sighs. "I'll only expose myself and he'll go after XR." He frowns. Hesitant as he was in this plan, he kept wondering how will he and ALD will pull this off.

He looks at his chess and sigh remembering what his adopted father said.

"When planning think of chess." But this is more than a game Tata, it is a life and death situation." He groans and sighs away as he gets a call from his mate and smile.

"Hello love." He smiles.

"Hey there nosy how are you? I miss you." His mate smiles and frowns.

Nos smiles as sad smile. Until I am under clearance, I can't come out."

"Well it can't be hard. It's like coming out of the closet." XR grins for a laugh as Nos chuckles.

"Your jokes is what makes me smile. It is just… Ald-8n came to me. He said he has a plan for the escape…. I'm hesitant on such a plan that can get me more than being exposed."

"What's the plan?" He asked worriedly.

"The plan is… to make zurg believe in something that needs to look it but…" he pauses and frowns as he looks at him feeling worried. "What if he is setting up a trap and what looks to be fake, becomes real? I cannot say what it is but even more I… I am afraid for once." He sighs seeing XR more worried. He places his hand on the screen. "Do You trust me on this?" He asked with hope.

"I will but mira has to know." XR place his hand too."I will be there to see them come out." He purrs away.

"You better be! I want you with me to see them born!" He smiles brightly but frowns to hear the star command alert alarm.

"I'm sorry your not on missions or out there for that matter. I know going out there is what you love to do" He frowns knowing he loves his job.

"Hey this is my mission." He points to his insides.

"How is that a mission?" He asks.

"Hey trying to keep on drinking energy And oil is a lot despite not being turned. Luckily the LGM's made it easier on me but isn't it important to keep them safe. Hey soon it's going to be a long term mission with you." He grins. "But if they you know… your cleaning it. That's the one job i won't do."

Now chuckles. "Then I can't wait to be a part of this mission." He smiles but senses someone coming. "I gotta go but I'll call you later."

"You better!"

Nos grins and soon the line went off and sighs and hears the knock and sees DRAC there and groans and let's him in.

"What do you want." He states.

"How dare you!" He snarls and pushes Now back and shuts the door.

Nos raises a brow as he could only watch.

"How dare what DRAC? Try oil?" He asked in confusion.

"You won't even give me a glance and yet I see you with that wannabe!? What does he have that I don't?!" He growls cornering him.

Nos felt a twitch in his servos from irritation.

"You are clearly a bigger idiot than I thought. Who exactly are you talking about?" He tries to be calm but this old energy vampire was giving his motherboard a migraine.

"That new robot zurg made!" He growls and growls as he attempts to pin him against his own desk and crushes the small statue of XR.

"It took me 3 years to seduce you and this copy just waltz in?! I Will not have it!" He growls.

Nos pushes him off and growls as he tries to fix the statue. "Ald-8n is my brother! We share a common uni-core! Furthermore that is none of your business and even more you are disgusting." He sees the statue was beyond fixing and growls at him.

DRAC raised a brow. "... That makes sense ..." DRAC then purrs as Nos glares. "Your so arousing to see angry…" he purred nervously.

"So tell me Nos-!"

 _Boom!_

DRAC was shot out of the office as the lady who was working there looks to the man. "Told you I was right so cuff up the units gram."

The said man grumbles handing her his units.

Nos growls away as he continues writing away as he hopes this plan works.

 _*'For both our sake_ '*

King nova was in his hotel room his friend was kind enough to offer as he went off to who knows where as he was trying to think how he can do this. "What should I tell them?" He asked himself

"Never assume is the best advice." DRAC growls as he falls on the ground.

"What in Cask of Amontillado are you doing and why are you sizzling?!" He asked as He sees DRAC cooling down.

"Just being burned off by another energy Vampire for destroying a simple statue." He growls.

"Well serves you right I say." He sighs and looks down at his com..

DRAC watching him frowns. "Even after that talk your going to have her go there? To those power snot ninnies?"

"No." He spoke as he types in the holograms keyboard. "I am telling them Mira is staying here."

DRAC perks and eyed him cautiously. "Are you **Sure** your the king? Last I checked, he would do anything to have his daughter back in Tangea."

"I do but not like this." He glares. "I want her back home safe and I want it to be her choice. She isn't like me who is afraid but like her mother who was strong and wanted a better future for her."

He placed the cube down as it turns on to show the nobelmen who were waiting with their noses up.

"I say your highness thank goodness the lower class has not deter you or soiled your reputation." One of them spoke as DRAC rolled his servos. 'Back then you would have been considered low class.'

"Yes but let's talk about the situation at hand-"

"Yes let us speak about your rebellious daughter!" A woman sneers down at the thought. "When will she come to pick her king?"

"About that, she won't be picking a king nor will she come to Tangea until she is ready to-"

"She has to come back!" One of them shouted.

"You can't just force Mira out of hiding! She is not ready especially when a tyrant is after her!"

"You think we are just going to believe she will come out of that ghastly planet? And what of this zurg? He is not important. We don't care about the princess's problems." A man sneers.

"She is to marry a suitor of _**yours and our**_ standard not to hers." The woman sneers as well.

"Either she comes or she will be forced to come here by armed men. Your highness we cannot allow rebellion or anarchy upon our society! She is to be queen!" And the call end as DRAC who was listening was quiet. "You need to talk to talk to her."

He sighs and looks to the window to where she was staying and sighs. "I have no choice and if they come here… they can make war."

DRAC frowns and shakes his head. "Better tell her then." He spoke before disappearing.

The said king frowns and groan hoping this won't transpire out of hand


End file.
